Contigo
by Personaggio
Summary: Treinta y seis años, divorciada. Treinta y siete años, viudo. No huyen del pasado, solo quieren un nuevo comienzo. - Harry/Ginny. Universo Alterno. - TERMINADA.
1. Capítulo I

_**Los personajes protagonistas de esta trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK y la Warner.**_

**Pequeño nuevo fic. UNIVERSO ALTERNO. ¡Gracias a quien se tome el tiempo de leer! El fanart utilizado como portada no es mío; pertenece a su respectivo creador. **

**Y les dejo el comienzo...**

* * *

**Contigo**

**Capítulo I**

* * *

Había dudado un poco, lo admitía. Y eran dudas justificadas, porque se trataba de un gran cambio, un gran paso. Un viaje de miles de kilómetros.

_Un viaje de mil kilómetros comienza con un solo paso. _Parloteaba su madre, quien leía mucho y conocía muchas citas famosas. Era cierto.

Estaba empezando de nuevo, y era completamente normal sentir cierta inquietud en la boca del estómago. _Lo desconocido siempre aguarda, pero es desconocido. Nos espera y desea que vayamos por él, sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que es. Y nos altera, un poquito. Sí. _Su madre sabía. Lo sabía todo.

_\- Dios nos pasa un disquito pequeño que nos transfiere toda la información necesaria. Es chiquito, nos lo metemos por aquí – se señaló el oído – y queda bien guardadito en nuestro cerebro._

_\- ¿Así?_

_\- Así._

_\- Muy bien, ¿y cómo vienen los bebés?_

En aquellos meses rememoraba lo fantástica que había sido su infancia y la maravillosa relación con sus padres. Parte de aquello se debía al gran cambio, el trancazo dado por la vida que le obligó a transformarse. Debió verlo venir, las señales eran claras. Estaban sufriendo, los dolores eran cada vez más frecuentes. Típicos achaques de viejo.

_\- Somos unos vejestorios, ¿qué esperaban?_

Molly Weasley fue la primera en irse, y a pesar del inmenso dolor, Ginny había sonreído. Nunca había visto tanta tranquilidad en un rostro, arrugadito por los años, marcado de experiencias. Su papá la siguió dos meses después, la paz en sus facciones era idéntica a la de su mujer. Parecían dormir. Una siesta demás satisfactoria. Descansaban, se lo merecían.

Cinco meses desde la despedida de su papá. Después llegó la separación, luego el divorcio.

_\- Cambió la canción totalmente, Ginevra – primero el amor, luego el matrimonio… _la letrilla se le había pegado por varios días, aunque sustituía las palabras. _Primero un adiós, luego es el divorcio… _con la tonadita, se imaginaba a sus sobrinas saltando la cuerda.

¿Debió ver venir aquella situación también? Sin duda alguna, las señales también estaban claras y se mostraban incluso desde mucho antes de la muerte de sus padres. Sus neuronas tardaron en despertar, y no sólo con aquel episodio tan de mala suerte.

\- Aquí vamos – giró el volante en una curva, la carretera parecía antigua, sin asfaltar. Los neumáticos de su Volkswagen levantaban remolinos de polvo. – Bienvenidos a _Lovell_ – leyó en un pequeño cartel. Pasó por una zona completamente sombreada debido a la unión de las ramas de los árboles que se encontraban a un lado del camino y que enlazaban sus copas de forma mágica sobre la carretera, un túnel vegetal, y en pocos minutos divisó la verdadera entrada del pueblo. Anticipó su aparición debido al asfalto, el cual apareció de improvisto y le hizo saltar al vehículo un poco, como si hubiese tropezado con un bache.

\- Aquí vamos – repitió.

La mayor parte de su vida se dio en Londres y le había costado todo un mundo desprenderse. Su familia completa estaba allá, ¿cómo no le iba a valer?

\- _El paso, mi niña, el gran paso. Sabrás cuando darlo._

Le valió. No obstante, sentía que era lo correcto.

Esperaba a que Dios también le permitiera grabar aquella información del disquito en su cerebro. Pero, ¿para qué? Aquellos conocimientos concernían a las madres, solo a las madres. Eran cosas básicas y específicas; como por ejemplo, hacer toda una comida completa rápidamente, en menos de una hora; era algo admirable. También multiplicarla. _Donde comen tres, comen cuatro. Donde comen cuatro, comen cinco. Donde comen cinco, comen seis. _Y todos quedaban satisfechos. También saber las palabras adecuadas para hacer sentir mejor a sus hijos, fuese la situación que fuese.

_Lloras y te sientes mal, ¿a dónde quieres ir? Al regazo de mamá._

_\- Tienes las respuestas para todo – decía con las mejillas llenas de migajas de galleta._

_\- Las respuestas que debe de saber una mamá._

Un bache volvió a hacer que su auto saltara. Debía tener cuidado. Aquella _chatarrita, _como le llamaba Ben, era una antigüedad. No le causaba problemas, pero en unas podría dejarla varada en el camino. Lo había comprado cuando vivía en Nueva York, toda una ganga. Tenía la pintura azul desconchaba en el encapotado y un hundimiento por un pequeño choque en el maletero. El motor era de segunda mano y el parabrisas estaba un poquito resquebrajado por una esquina, como si alguien le hubiese arrojado una piedra. Además, le faltaba un limpiaparabrisas.

Aquello no le importó. Como se dijo, fue toda una ganga. El carro andaba, era lo importante.

\- Calle… calle… ¿cuál era la calle? – de la guantera sacó una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad. Tenía unas cuantas manchas de grasa debido a una bolsa de frituras que guardó junto con ella. – Veamos… - sin detenerse, colocó sobre el volante las indicaciones – calle número siete. Veré una hilera de… - levantó la vista. - ¡Ahí estás! – bramó con alegría. Arrojó la hoja de papel al asiento del copiloto y pisó el acelerador. La hilera de casitas era adorable a su visión. Eran muy parecidas, aunque algunas poseían un segundo piso. Las palmeras sombreaban las aceras y había muchos niños correteando calle arriba y calle abajo. Algunos iban en bicicletas y otros en patines.

Ella había alquilado una de las residencias más pequeñas de la zona, de un solo piso, sin sótano. No importaba. Lo compensaba el hecho de tener uno de los jardines más lindos que hubiese visto jamás. Sintió un escalofrío muy agradable recorrerle la columna vertebral al verla, como una especie de aviso. _Allí debes de estar._ Las flores que adornaban la entrada eran preciosas, de incontables colores y diversos aromas. _Destino_, habría dicho su madre. _Porque_ _no todo es coincidencia, mi niña._

Ginevra amaba las flores, no por nada había alquilado un diminuto local en Nueva York para vender plantitas y racimos; y no por nada había invertido en un pequeño local ahí en el oeste de Maine cuando decidió dejar la ciudad. Aquel negocio no le haría millonaria, ni siquiera un poco, pero no moriría de hambre. ¿No era eso suficiente? Por supuesto que sí. Más que suficiente.

Aparcó el auto en todo el frente de su nuevo hogar. Su hogar. Pagó cuatro meses por anticipado. Era suyo por los momentos. Betty Bonsz, la agente inmobiliaria, ya la esperaba en el porche. Era una mujer de baja estatura, delgadita, como una barrita de pan, y de cabello rubio y rizado. Vestía uno de esos típicos trajes azul oscuro de falda entallada y camisa que parecían de secretarias de oficina.

\- ¡Ginny! – llamó agitando una mano. La pelirroja la había contactado por sugerencia de Ben. El bueno de Ben, debía invitarlo a su _nuevo hogar_. No cesaba de repetírselo, aquella hermosa idea, ya un hecho, saltaba vigorosamente en su cabeza.

Apagó el motor y salió del Volkswagen. Su cabello mostraba unos cuantos mechones despeinados, producto de haber viajado con las ventanas abajo. Tenía que ser así, no poseía aire acondicionado y el calor era tremendo al verse en pleno verano. El viento le había pintado las mejillas de un rojo clarito, como colorete.

\- ¡Espero no hayas estado esperando mucho tiempo! – exclamó abriendo el maletero. – Debía haber llegado veinte minutos antes pero – se guindó un morral en uno de sus hombros – me detuve a comer. Tenía hambre – sacó una gran maleta de color gris, de esas que tenían rueditas, aunque ella prefirió sujetarla por la agarradera.

\- Llegué hace diez minutos.

\- ¡Ya estoy aquí! – miró el jardín, las escaleritas que ascendían al porche, piso de madera. - ¡Estoy aquí!

\- ¿Qué te parece? – Betty señaló un par de móviles colgados en el techo. Campanillas de viento. – Cortesía de Ben.

\- ¡Me encantan! – una brisa ligera se sintió y las campanillas sonaron, dándole la bienvenida. Todo el panorama transmitía buena vibra. – Todo esto… - caminó hacia la entrada – Lo opuesto a Nueva York.

\- Era lo que querías, ¿no?

\- Odiaba vivir en un lugar tan transitado – subió los peldaños, liando con la maleta y el morral.

\- Aquí tienes – Ginny abandonó la gran maleta junto a la puerta y tomó la llave. - ¡Vamos! Quiero asegurarme de dejarte lo mejor instalada posible.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Ginevra metió la llave en el picaporte. El pomo giró sin ninguna dificultad.

\- ¡Dios mío! – su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más, si era posible. Se quitó el morral del hombro y le dejó en el suelo. – Está aún más bonita que cuando vine la primera vez.

\- Los dueños siempre pagan un servicio una semana antes de que el nuevo inquilino se mude. Disponen los muebles y limpian de punta a punta. Lo único… – Betty señaló el sofá grande y los individuales – es que no le quitan el plástico. Forma de mantenerlos libres de polvo hasta que llegues.

Ginny se acercó al sofá y le arrebató la protección plástica. Tenía un tapiz de flores rojas, muy colorido. Los individuales eran exactamente iguales. Una mesita de madera reposaba al centro, ideal para sus portarretratos, al igual que las repisas sobre la chimenea.

\- La cocina… - Betty la dirigió hacia allá. Estaba orientada a la izquierda, era diminuta, con un mesón delgado y un par de banquillos. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de azulejos rojos y blancos. – Y…

\- Betty, ya la he visto. ¡La amo! – su forma de hablar hacia ver que decía la verdad. Su voz sonaba animosa y cantarina.

La mujer sonrió, contagiándose un poco con el buen humor de la pelirroja; no siempre tenía clientes tan chispeantes... sí, chispeantes. Se acomodó sus gafas sin montura sobre el puente de la nariz y apartó uno de sus rizos rubios de su frente.

– Debo llenar la despensa, pero… - se acercó al fregadero, la vista de la ventana daba hacia el jardín del vecino. Notó un montón de hojas secas desparramadas en el césped; hacia mucho que nadie le pasaba un rastrillo. – Traje unas cuantas cosas, las dejé en el auto.

\- ¿Conoces la tienda de comestibles? Está junto…

\- A la escuela pública. Sí. Mi floristería estará dos cuadras más arriba.

\- Estaré pendiente de la apertura.

\- Dame un par de días… - Ginny continuaba inspeccionando la casa, maravillada a pesar de ya conocerla. Salió de la cocina y cruzó el pequeño pasillo. La puerta de la derecha era el baño, las dos que restaban a la izquierda eran las habitaciones. Las paredes color arena estaban adornadas con un par de pequeños cuadros que mostraban un paisaje rural. - ¿Puedes llevarle esto a los dueños? – sacó uno de los cuadros, después fue por el otro.

\- ¿No te gustan? – la mujer tomó las pinturas.

\- Quiero poner mis fotografías – acotó moviendo una mano, señalando los tornillos incrustados.

\- Bien – miró los cuadros – guárdalos en el armario. No veré a los dueños sino hasta dentro de un mes para la cotización. En el armario no te estorbarán. Cúbrelos con el plástico de los muebles – Ginny se alzó de hombros, accediendo a la petición y dejando las pinturas en el suelo, apoyadas en la pared.

\- Esta será mi habitación, aunque tendré que pelear con mis sobrinas cuando vengan de visita – la habitación principal, si bien era pequeña (como la casa en general) resultaba cómoda y estaba muy bonita. Una cama matrimonial llenaba casi todo el espacio. Pegada a la pared (también color arena), estaba la cómoda de cuatro gavetas. A la izquierda, junto a la puerta de entrada, se encontraba el armario.

La segunda habitación, para huéspedes, poseía una cama individual y una cómoda más pequeña. Las paredes, a diferencia de las otras, eran verdes claro.

\- Todo perfecto – sonrió a la mujer.

\- No dudes en llamar ante cualquier inconveniente.

\- Dudo que vaya haber alguno.

\- Los servicios están costeados por los próximos dos meses, ya después…

\- Me encargaré, sí.

\- ¿Alguna duda?

\- Para nada – volvieron a cruzar el pasillo, Betty le pisaba los talones. – Debo comunicarme con Ben. Quedó en enviarme algunas cosas que dejé en su departamento. ¿Acá llegan los paquetes de _MRW?_

\- No estás en el medio de la nada, Ginny.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… - rió. Cruzó la puerta principal y aspiró el aire fresco, llenando sus pulmones y exhalando hondamente; repitió el ejercicio una vez más, era estimulante, sentía correr la frescura por sus venas. Olía todo muy bien, por las flores. En Nueva York hacer ese ejercicio equivalía a meterte en el cuerpo partículas una más hedionda que la otra. Olores rancios y grasientos.

Las campanillas sonaron.

– La gente se muere por vivir en la gran manzana – habló refiriéndose a Manhattan - ¿Por qué?

_Sobre gustos y colores no han escrito los autores. _Una de las citas favoritas de su madre.

Betty tomó el bolso que dejó sobre la única silla mecedora acomodada en el porche y la miró, alzándose de hombros.

\- Hora de irme. Dejé el auto aparcado una cuadra arriba – se acomodó una vez más las gafas, se le deslizaban constantemente. – Debo mostrar la casa ciento cuarenta y nueve en… - miró su reloj de pulsera - ¡Cinco minutos! – sus ojos azules se abrieron, anticipados a un fruncimiento de su labios, pintados de un rojo carmesí.

\- ¡Ve!

La mujer bajó los peldaños y cruzó el jardín a paso veloz.

\- ¡Gracias, Betty! – le gritó cuando ella pasó junto al Volkswagen

\- No hay de qué. ¡Llama cualquier cosa! – respondió sin dejar de caminar, apresurada. Ginny la vio desaparecer en la próxima esquina, casi estaba corriendo.

\- ¡Muy bien! – se sentía bien, realmente bien. Notó que la inquietud que tenía en el estómago había desaparecido. - ¡Muy bien! – tomó la gran maleta gris y entró.

Fue hasta su habitación y colocó la valija sobre la cama, con la intención de desempacar al menos la ropa interior y una nueva muda; le apetecía darse un baño. Después conectaría su celular para cargar la batería y llamaría a sus hermanos. Todo iba a resultar… bueno. Adoraba sentirse así, presentimiento de los sensibles.

\- Fue una gran idea – se dijo ya en la regadera. Podía escoger entre el agua caliente o fría, buenísimo.

Fría, le sentaría mejor. La despertaría y además, era buena para tonificar los músculos. Sonrió con el chorro a toda energía dándole de pleno en la espalda, como un relajante y necesario masaje.

Su panza sonó, y recordó que no había sacado los comestibles del auto.

* * *

_**Nota/A:**__ Me dije que no empezaría nada nuevo hasta terminar con el fic que llevo a medias (Entre los Vivos). Pero esta idea me vino a la mente y no quise esperar para escribirla. Un salto diferente si comparamos las tramas._

_Puedo decirles que se tratará de un fic que no pasará de diez capítulos. Si se alarga, no será a propósito. Todo depende de los hilos que se vayan tejiendo a medida que escriba._

_¡Gracias por leer! ¿Un comentario?_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_**Yani.!**_


	2. Capítulo II

_Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su opinión en el primer capítulo, apenas publicado ayer. Y ya está el segundo, ¿por qué esperar a subirlo?_

_De nuevo las gracias totales por tomarse el tiempo de leer. _

* * *

**Contigo**

**Capítulo II.**

De nada había servido hacer todo con prontitud esa mañana. El sacrificio de levantarse temprano, de rasurarse con tal presteza que hasta un par de cortes se causó en la mejilla izquierda, de tragarse, literalmente, las sobras de la noche anterior como desayuno. Abandonó el departamento como alma que lleva al diablo y unas cuantas obscenidades salieron de su boca al notar el retraso del camión de la mudanza.

Ya las valijas estaban en su maletero, algunas cajas con lo que era frágil reposaban aseguradas en el asiento trasero del auto. Su obstinación actuó como buen incentivo para hacer que el tipo que debía guardar las restantes y el resto del inmobiliario en el camión se avivara; le extrañó que no llevase ayudante. La hora pico era una pesadilla y quería evitarla por todo lo alto. Puso mucho empeño para que así fuese.

Y ahí estaba, atascado en un estridente tráfico. La inquietud de los demás conductores se hacía notar con los bocinazos tocados cada dos malditos minutos. Al mirar por el espejo retrovisor, divisaba el camión de la mudanza justo detrás. El gordo conductor ponía de su parte e incrementaba el impertinente e inútil ruido ensordecedor. ¿De qué carajos servía?

Los métodos para calmarse no valían ser aplicados en un escenario tan condenadamente caluroso y retumbante. El ruido cubría las letrillas de la radio, para su mala fortuna. La estación estaba transmitiendo un especial de Bon Jovi y a él le gustaban varias de sus canciones.

Respiró hondo y mantuvo las dos manos sobre el volante, la vista clavada en la matricula de la camioneta de adelante. Los dueños tenían un perro al que permitían sacar la cabeza por una de las ventanas. Era frustrante el embotellamiento, pérdida de tiempo valioso. Para esas horas había querido estar empelotonado en su cama. Dejaría la tarea de desempacar para el día siguiente, o el siguiente a ese, tal vez. Sentía los ojos pesados, tenía tres noches seguidas sin conciliar el sueño, quizá por los nervios. El emprendimiento hacia un nuevo estilo de vida, la clara idea de que ya nada era como antes y de que así se iba a mantener… o no, los cambios eran constantes, no se detenían.

Subió el volumen de la radio.

_Y a continuación __ANY OTHER DAY, acompáñennos desde sus hogares, desde sus automóviles, sus oficinas, sucursales y tiendas. Aquí, por FM Center, la señal que nos une. _

Any Other Day… sí, le gustaba esa canción.

\- _Tráfico paralizado a 20 millas al oeste,__d__ebo haber corrido cada maldita luz roja de la calle,__el hombre del clima dice: "Habrá lluvia esta semana",__Oye, ¿qué podemos hacerle?_ – debió ocurrir un milagro algunos kilómetros más allá de su puesto. La camioneta de frente lanzó un último bocinazo y rápidamente aceleró. Los carros de junto también empezaron a moverse con lentitud, para luego aumentar la velocidad. Sacó un brazo por la ventana y le hizo una señal al gordo del camión, no recordaba su nombre. El sujeto le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y al instante dieron marcha.

No se detendría en Maine, sabiendo que debería. Necesitaba surtirse no solo de alimento sino de un par de cosas que seguramente precisaría en casa.

\- Después – no se presentó ningún otro atascamiento en el resto del camino. El flujo automovilístico marchaba sin inconvenientes y eso fue algo que agradeció con notable ansiedad; quería llegar, se sentía consumido. No era fácil hacer el cruce del Este al Oeste de Maine en un solo día.

El hombre gordo le había cobrado una gran cantidad por los servicios. No rechistó, aunque pudo haber conseguido otro transportista que cobrase un poco menos.

Sentía con gusto el aire que golpeaba su cara, aunque se tratara de ese viento mecánico, oloroso a humo. Le refrescaba un poco y hasta sintió a sus exilas secarse. Debido al apuro de esa mañana, la diligencia de largarse de una vez por todas, había olvidado aplicarse desodorante. En el atascamiento, percibió su propio olor, no muy bonito. Alzó uno de sus brazos, controlando el volante con uno solo, y ladeó a un lado su cabeza, de tal forma que su nariz estuviese lo más cerca posible de su axila. No era tan malo, tampoco. El hombre gordo olía un poquito peor.

En un punto notó como la cantidad de automóviles disminuía de número. No tardó en dejar la autopista y después de un cruce, verse atravesando la carretera sin asfalto. El camión lo seguía de cerca, levantando nubarrones de polvo mucho más grandes que los ocasionados por su Sedan plateado. Estaban ya cerca, conocía el camino. Divisó el letrero de madera incrustado a un lado y el arco formado por las copas de los árboles. Disminuyó la velocidad, a sabiendas de que pronto se toparía nuevamente con el asfalto; el camión lo imitó, dejándose guiar.

Alguien le había dicho una vez que el mundo se movía y todo cambiaba, no obstante, Harry Potter veía cada cosa exactamente igual. No había pisado _Lovell_ desde hacia ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco años? Más o menos. Y todo era justo como lo recordaba. Las hileras de casas con sus jardines amplios y césped bien podado. Durante los veranos, las calles tenían mucha vida; los niños, libres de las escuelas, jugueteaban inquietos de allá para acá.

No era el mundo lo que se movía y se reformaba. Era la vida, eran las personas.

En la calle número siete tres niñas rubias saltaban la cuerda. Tuvo que disculparse ante ellas, pues se encontraban en todo su puesto para estacionar, justo al frente de la casa. El camión aparcó tan cerca que Harry por un momento pensó que le había dado al parachoques.

Se bajó del auto rápidamente.

\- ¡Con prisa, goor… señor! – esperaba que el hombre no hubiese reparada en el poco educado apodo que le había conferido al no recordar su nombre.

\- ¿Esta es su guarida, jefe? – el hombre gordo bajó del único peldaño presente desde su asiento hasta el suelo e inspeccionó la casa frente al Sedan. Un silbido agudo se escapó de sus labios, cubiertos con un bigote que ya mostraba pelillos grises. – Es linda. ¡Sí, señor! Un pequeño palacio. – Era una casita de dos pisos, con ático incluido. Las paredes estaban pintadas de verde olivo y las columnas blancas, dando un lindo contraste. El jardín, hacia desentonar el panorama.

\- Dejaremos las cajas en el pórtico, solo meteremos los muebles.

\- ¿Alguna cosa que requiera cuidado?

\- Lo frágil está en mi auto. Démonos prisa.

\- Como usted mande, jefe – el hombre gordo se quitó la gorra, mostrando un cabello negro cortito, y se secó algunas gotas de sudor de la frente.

Con ayuda de Harry, el hombre no tardó en bajar las cajas embaladas y disponerlas en el porche, no sin antes liar con el mueble grande para que éste entrara por la puerta. Meter los individuales fue más sencillo, al igual que la biblioteca y la mesa del comedor con las únicas dos sillas que le quedaban.

\- ¿Seguro no quiere que llevemos esto adentro? – el gordo señaló las siete cajas, acomodadas en dos hileras, una de cuatro y otra de tres. – Puede que llueva y se le mojen.

\- Yo me encargaré – sacó la billetera de su bolsillo trasero y pagó el porcentaje restante que le correspondía al señor. No pensó en dejarle una propina, tomando en cuenta el costo del tipo por sus servicios; sin embargo, le dio un poco más de lo que le debía, sin pensar que por su tardanza les había atrapado el embotellamiento saliendo del Este. Y que, además, había dejado su morrocotuda mano apostillada en la bocina de su enorme camión durante el mismo.

\- ¡Gracias, jefe! – exclamó mirando los billetes de más. – Disculpe la tardanza esta mañana; podía decir que no era hoy mi día de suerte porque todo se me complicó apenas salí de la cama. – guardó el dinero en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa amarillenta y un poco llena de aceite de auto, rápido, como si Harry se fuese a arrepentir de habérselos dado y pretendiese arrebatárselos. Se acomodó su deshilachada gorra y bajó los peldaños del pórtico. – Me espera un largo regreso hacia el este. ¡Qué su comienzo sea emprendedor, sí, señor! – levantó una mano hacia él antes de subir a su camión. El ruido del motor hizo sobresaltar a las niñas que ahora saltaban la cuerda tras un pobre y olvidado Volkswagen, aparcado en el estacionamiento de la casa de junto.

Harry trató de recordar los nombres de las personas que vivían ahí cuando pasaron el verano hacia cinco años. Nada. Era ella quien se acordaba de los nombres de sus vecinos, apellidos y hasta de sus edades.

\- Aquí vamos – el camión emprendió su camino de regreso después de luchar para dar la vuelta en esas calles estrechas. Por poco hacia caer un bote de basura.

Las niñas rubias siguieron con su juego después de que el gordo, con su monstruoso vehículo, desapareciera de vista. Harry escuchó la cancioncilla con melodía pegajosa.

_**Al pasar la barca, **__me dijo el barquero: _

_Las niñas bonitas no pagan dinero._

_Yo no digo eso, digo otra cosa,_

_que quiero un vestido _

_de color de rosa._

Dos pequeñas balanceaban la cuerda mientras la tercera daba los saltitos.

Apartó su atención de ellas y la prestó en las cajas. Debía desembalar aquella que tenía la ropa de cama. Quería una siesta y el edredón del colchón puesto en el cuarto debía encontrarse con tanto polvo y tanta mugre como un sótano con cien años sin abrir.

\- De acuerdo – sus ojos se desviaron y observaron minuciosamente el frente de la casa, la calle, la palmera perteneciente a la acera y en donde un perro marcaba territorio. La cancioncilla de las niñas seguía resonando, cada vez con más ganas, y reían divertidas.

… _quiero un vestido de color de rosa. _

Su jardín era un desastre. Imaginó que Richard, el sujeto al que le pagaba para el mantenimiento del mismo, se había abstenido de pasarle una mano a las plantas al haber dejado de recibir el pago por transferencia bancaria; era entendible, se trataba de su empleo después de todo. Aunque Harry no entendía como un hombre que decía amar las plantas, podía dejar que éstas se asfixiaran así. Al menos se hubiese tomado la amabilidad de quitar las hojas secas.

Virando hacia la izquierda, notó un enorme agujero en su valla, aquella que separaba su jardín del de junto. ¿Quién lo habría hecho? ¿Había estado ahí la última vez? Era como si un castor hubiese roído la madera. Un castor u otro animal. Podía tratarse hasta de una rata; aunque no había ratas en _Lovell_. Al menos antes; él nunca había visto una.

\- ¿Qué…? – se fijó en una esquina del jardín, cerca de la ventana que daba a su cocina. Alguien había empezado a quitar la maleza y había un montón de hojas apiladas contra la pared, era un trabajo recién comenzado. Habían iniciado en ese borde, lleno de mala hierba, para, suponía, ir poco a poco con el resto del jardín.

Quizá Richard se había sentido mal al ver tales condiciones en un jardín que cumpliría casi diez años bajo su cuidado, y había decidido echarle una manita, como solía decir.

\- Bien, bien – si le ayudaba con eso, no se molestaría. – Ahora… - volvió hacia las cajas. No tardó en coger la correspondiente a las sábanas y cubrecamas. La tela desprendía un olor particular, seguramente por el cartón.

No solo debía quitar el exceso de polvo del colchón. La casa se hallaba sumergida en una tolvanera que le hacían estornudar y le aguaban los ojos y hasta la nariz. Podía dejar las marcas de sus zapatos en el piso y el camino de su dedo al deslizarlo por sobre las repisas de madera incrustadas en la pared.

Menos mal no había comprado los víveres. Debía darle una buena limpieza al refrigerador antes de pensar siquiera en meter comida ahí.

\- Estarías echando humo por las orejas, ¿verdad, cariño? ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto se pusiese así? – su vista destelló con un brillo melancólico, lo posterior a un nuevo estornudo. Una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos se formó sobre su boca. – No debería dormir, ¿verdad? – dijo, aferrando las mantas entre sus manos. Podía incluso ver las partículas de aserrín deslizarse frente a él. Muchas se le pegaban en los anteojos y otras se le metían por la nariz. Empezó a estornudar con más fuerza. – De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¡Sacudiré!

La caja con los productos de limpieza, la escoba y el trapeador estaban en el maletero del auto, junto con las valijas de ropa. Salió de la casa y en un santiamén estuvo de regreso con todo lo necesario. No podía echarse a descansar siquiera un ratito, se enfriaría y el agotamiento ganaría.

Le costó librarse por completo del polvo. Su mujer decía que nunca se debía utilizar plumero, porque al hacerlo, no eliminas la mugre, simplemente las esparces y después retorna, todo se vuelve a ensuciar, o no; no se puede volver si nunca se fue. Más bien, todo sigue igual, un cochinero.

Harry rió bajito al sentir la voz ahí, presente, producto de su mente.

\- Prometo comprar una aspiradora. Lo prometo, cariño.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo con el cepillo, barriendo con ahínco el polvo que había caído de los estantes después de pasarles el trapo.

Fregar le resultó más fácil. Se dedicó a las dos habitaciones del segundo piso, al pasillo y a las escaleras. En planta se encargó de la cocina, del baño principal y la habitación contigua. Fue mucho trabajo, más cuando de verdad se sentía exhausto. Pero valió la pena, la casa ahora olía a _pine-sol; _los bombillos se habían arruinado, mas encontró uno en el maletero del Sedan y lo colocó en la lámpara central del primer piso, iluminando la estancia_. _Menos mal había recordado llamar para solicitar la re-conexión de los servicios de agua y electricidad. Todo se veía más agradable. Los ojos y la nariz dejaron de escocerle.

\- ¿Mejor, cariño? – se limpió las gafas con el borde de su camisa y paseó la mirada con solicitud por cada partecita atendida. En la cocina, faltaba la nevera, pero se preocuparía por ella cuando saliese a comprar los víveres. También debía limpiar las ventanas. Después se encargaría.

¡Ahora sí! Podría darse un baño y desparramarse sobre la cama, que mucha falta le hacía. Mudarse no era sencillo.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? Bienvenido sea cualquier review que deseen enviar. **_

_**¡Nos leeremos pronto! **_


	3. Capítulo III

_¡Y aquí estamos otra vez! El fic me tiene un poquito entusiasmada, he de decir. Hacia mucho que quería una historia así (me di cuenta de ello cuando la empecé a escribir). _

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, ¡me han alegrado mucho! A.I.H, Mar Laridae, Natu, Fanny y anatripotter; gracias miles por su tiempo. Ojalá el fic los siga entreteniendo. Va casi nada, espero no decepcionar a quienes leen a medida que avance. _

_Y sin más, el pequeño capítulo._

* * *

**Contigo**

**Capítulo III**

* * *

Las cajas aún se encontraban selladas; siquiera le hubiese quitado el adhesivo que aseguraba a las tapas de cartón. Aunque… daba igual, no tenía prisa. Bastaba con desempacar su ropa para poder cambiarse. Habían pasado dos días desde su llegada y estaba un poco más tranquilo. El vacío incómodo, ese que se siente cuando estás muy nervioso, desapareció.

Tenía mucho tiempo libre, pero que mucho. Era verano en el pueblo, un punto realmente bueno. No obstante, para Harry no era uno opción mantenerse arrinconado en la casa. Salir a pasear, podría; no obstante, más que para rondar por el pueblo de arriba abajo, turisteando, diría su mujer, debía buscar empleo. El resguardo monetario que poseía en el banco era suficiente para mantenerlo por lo menos seis meses; el seguro de vida y lo que obtuvo por la venta de su librería y antiguo departamento. Agradecía al cielo haberle permitido conservar el Sedan.

Esa mañana cocinó con ganas. En el día posterior a su llegado, había salido al pueblo a comprar los víveres (inmediatamente después de esterilizar el refrigerador de cabo a rabo) y se le antojaban huevos revueltos con mucho tocino. Se preocuparía por el colesterol en la sangre cuando llegase a los cincuenta.

\- Nunca es temprano para empezar a cuidarse, ¿dirías tú, cariño? – le gustaba el café negro bien cargado, sin embargo decidió echarle un chorrito de leche.

Había dormido como todo un bebé. Las energías volvían, y eso era bueno, tomando en cuenta que aún tenía muchos pendientes por delante. Para ese día se prometió terminar de desempacar las cajas aún colocadas en el pórtico, acomodaría sus libros, sus fotografías, y todo lo demás. Establecerse no le costaría mucho esfuerzo, o sí, pero estaba adiestrado; ya la vida lo había entrenado para los bruscos cambios. _Te adaptas o te adaptas, Harry. ¿Qué otra opción tienes?_ Dejó el plato y la taza de café sobre el mesón y llevó su mano izquierda hacia su hombro derecho, presionó y realizó un movimiento circular con el brazo para vivificarlo, queriendo menguar el dolorcito tedioso y la tensión.

La mesa del comedor era demasiado amplia, por lo que decidió quedarse apoyado contra el fregadero, liando con el plato en una mano y el tenedor en otra. Los huevos le quedaron desabridos, mas se los terminó en un santiamén. Se bebió el café como si fuese agua, de una, no estaba tan caliente.

Empezó a preguntarse si la urraca cantaría, e inmediatamente oyó sus alaridos. ¿Acaso no se escuchaba? ¿Qué le sucedía? Su falta de oído era increíble, pero no más que su falta de consideración para con los vecinos. No había visto a la mujer por lo menos una vez. Cosas que sucedían, estaban tan cerca que nunca coincidían; ilógico, así era la vida.

Aún con la taza en la mano y la cadera apoyada contra el borde del fregadero, miró la ventana. Había pasado con ahínco el trapo con limpiador el día anterior, pero el cristal aún se veía sucio. Aquello se debía a que se había dado a la tarea de limpiar solo la cara interna. Debía salir al patio y fregar el otro lado si deseaba contemplar mejor su descuidado jardín. ¿Richard no volvería para terminar su trabajo? Esperaba que sí, no le apetecía andar paleando con la tierra, era un desastre. Él tenía muchos contras, si se hablaban de tareas domésticas, y uno de esos eran los trabajos de jardín.

\- Veamos – miró su celular, malísima señal. Se encontraba incomunicado desde que llegó a Lovell. Se preguntó si el viejo de Sirius estaría preocupado.

_\- Solo por allá, muchacho. ¿Estás seguro de querer irte?_

Harry sonreía cuando le llamaba muchacho, le hacía sentirse joven.

\- _Para mi eres un muchacho, y siempre lo serás._

Era entendible que lo viese de esa manera, a sabiendas de que en un par de años pisaría los sesenta. Además, el hombre lo vio crecer, prácticamente lo crió.

Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de sus jeans y se sirvió otro poco más de café. Se llegaría hasta el pueblo, compraría más tocino y buscaría una cabina telefónica para llamar a Sirius, así podría dejar la batería del celular recargándose.

\- ¿Qué más? – necesitaba más bombillos, y jabón de baño. Apenas pudo quitarse la mugre con la lajita que había traído; se le desmoronaba en las manos.

Dejó la taza a medio terminar sobre el fregadero y tomó las llaves del sedan. La urraca cantaba a todo pulmón en el jardín trasero de junto. Le ponía empeño a cada nota, por ello Harry lograba escucharla. Qué desastre, alguien debería decirle algo.

\- Debería – sonrió a medias, sin muchos ánimos, y salió de la casa. El sedan lo esperaba aparcada fuera del estacionamiento, a un lado de la acera.

O O O O

Ginny apilaba la mala hierba en un montoncito que se hacía cada vez más grande. No entendía por qué los antiguos dueños le pusieron tanto ahínco al jardín del frente, dejando olvidado al pedacito de tierra que tenían atrás. Era un espacio más pequeño, pero Ginevra se imaginó unos lindos tulipanes sembrados allí, quizá algunas margaritas, esas que servían para el absurdo juego de _"me quiere, no me quiere"._

Deberían cortarles los dedos a quienes se atrevían a deshojar las flores. ¿Cómo era posible?

\- _Nos_ _enseñan cosas bellas las flores… _\- las gemelas adoraban esa canción perteneciente a una de sus películas favoritas. Aquellos clásicos que Ginny adoraba ver con sus sobrinas; Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. – Muy bien – apiló otro montón de hierba antes de levantarse.

Sentía muchas energías esa mañana. No había parado de trabajar desde que llegó a _su nuevo hogar, su hogar._ Dentro, la casa ya guardaba su propio toque personal; las fotografías adornaban las mesillas y las paredes donde antes estaban las pinturas. Cambió la disposición de los muebles de la salita, queriendo dejar más espacio en el centro, y había prendido un par de inciensos. Adoraba los de aroma a vainilla y a coco, eran sus favoritos. Pese a ello, tuvo que conformarse con los de mandarina. No había problema, también le encantaba ese olor.

Se quitó el enorme sombrero para el sol y se pasó el antebrazo por la frente, quitándose las gotitas que le perlaban la piel. No quería detenerse, su intención era al menos quitar toda la mala hierba y regar los brotecitos de helechos que empezaban a nacer y que ahora podían respirar un poco mejor antes del mediodía, a sabiendas que el sol de las doce era más fuerte.

\- Ahora vamos con… - giró sobre sí y miró hacia la casa. No le caería mal un vaso de limonada.

Dejó los implementos de jardinería sobre un banquillo que había sacado consigo y se encaminó hacia adentro. Toda la estancia estaba iluminada gracias al sol de la mañana; había corrido las cortinas de cada una de las ventanas y todo estaba embebido de luz natural. Sonrió, conforme y contenta. Tenía ya la cabeza metida en el refrigerador cuando el teléfono sonó, sobresaltándola, haciéndola darse un golpe en la coronilla.

\- Qué jo… - acariciando la zona lastimada, sacó la cabeza de la nevera y tomó su celular, encasquetado en los bolsillos de sus shorts color crema llenos de tierra. El nombre de Dean brillaba en la pantalla, adjuntado al número y código extranjero de Londres. ¿Por qué lo había agendado? – Qué jodido – susurró. _Estoy muy feliz como para atenderte, querido_. Ignoró la llamaba y sacó la jarra de limonada.

Tenía su pequeño equipo de sonido, regalo de su hermano Fred, colocado en el mesón de la cocina. Le gustaba colocar música cuando limpiaba o cocinaba, también cuando trabajaba en el jardín. Mas para esa ocasión le apetecía colocarse los auriculares que su sobrina Victoire le había obsequiado. Tenía varias canciones descargadas en su _MP3_ (gracias a Ben) y podría cantarlas mientras terminaba con sus quehaceres. Se dispuso a ello después de aliviarse con la limonada; le cayó como el cielo.

La canción _I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing_ de _Aerosmith_ encabezaba la lista.

Dios bendiga a la bocaza de _Steven Tyler._

_**\- **__I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, Watch you smile while you are sleeping, While you are far away and dreaming… lalala_ – no tardó en comenzar a cantar, siempre lo hacía. - _I DON'T WANT TO CLOSE MY EYES, I DON'T WANT TO FALL ASLEEP, CAUSE I MISS YOU BABY, AND I DON'T WANT TO MISS A THING,CAUSE EVEN WHEN I DREAM OF YOU, THE SWEETEST DREAM WILL NEVER DO,__I STILL MISS YOU BABY AND I DON'T WANT TO MISS A THING _– llegado al coro, no cantaba, gritaba. Quizá para tratar de escucharse por sobre la música. Con audífonos, todos levantamos la voz. – _AND JUST STAY HERE IN THIS MOMENT,__FOR ALL OF THE REST OF TIME _– incluso trató de entonar los alaridos del vocalista. Ella se metía en el momento, le ponía sentimiento.

Así culminó con la tarea de liberar la tierra de la maleza desde la raíz, de punta a punta, quería salir de eso. Solo restaba echar agua. Con el _MP3_ sujeto a un borde de su blusa de tirantes, y aún cantado ahora una canción de _Queen__, _conectó su manguera. Le era tanto incomodísima como necesaria, se enroscaba mucho y era un poco pesada.

¡Ya qué! Era lo que había. El tifón que salió de la llave hizo que la tierra se levantara y manchara parte de su valla. Bajó la presión del agua de tal forma que apenas parecía una leve llovizna.

\- Mejor así – regó las plantitas y los diminutos helechos. Empapó toda la tierra, deseando que el césped no tardara en expandirse por la zona.

Al jardín del frente debía también echarle un poco de agua, mantener la frescura. Menos mal se había percatado de la mala hierba que estaba arraigando cerca de los rosales bebés, todo por culpa del jardín de junto. Las raíces se habían extendido por debajo de la cerca y estaban ya arremetiendo contra su terreno. La casa se veía en total abandono, una lástima. Igual, se había tomado el atrevimiento de llegarse hasta allá y medio limpiar la franja cerca de la valla, deshaciéndose de la maleza. Era una pena ver tan aprovechable espacio ser devorado por tales descuidos. Era incontable la cantidad de hojas secas y ni hablar de la sequedad de las pobres flores.

A Ginevra, como adoraba las plantas, no le molestó verse con la tarea de prestarle sus servicios al terreno, tenía buena mano para ello. Había empezado en aquella esquina que se unía con su jardín para luego continuar con el resto. A pesar de sus ganas, se vio en la necesidad de abandonar su trabajo cuando notó la presencia del, seguramente, hombre de la casa. Había regresado, suponía ella, después de tiempo, dispuesto a quedarse. Lo notó cuando llegó junto con un enorme camión de mudanzas a través de una de las ventanitas de la sala.

Pensó en tocar a su puerta y presentarse al ver las señales de vida de aquella casa, mas el sujeto, después del día de su llegada, se mantenía encerrado. Si quiera salía a ver si Timmy, el chico de diez años que entregaba los periódicos en su bicicleta, podría dejarle uno.

\- Da igual… - esperaba a que se presentase él, o no. Era lo mismo. En todos los barrios hay vecinos que no tratan a otros vecinos. Típico. Pero al menos esperaba que se dedicara a su jardín.

Continuó regando sus plantas y los brotecitos de nuevas flores. Al culminar en la parte trasera se llegó hasta su patio de frente; no sin antes meter en una enorme bolsa negra, de esas de basura, toda la breña que había desprendido. Le costó cruzar con la enorme y pesada manguera, teniendo cuidado de que no se enroscara ni lastimara alguna de las plantas. Pretendía mudar algunas a unos porrones y llevarlas a la tienda.

El sedan no estaba, lo notó. Su misterioso vecino había salido.

\- Bien por él – fue hacia la llave para abrir el agua. – Y ahora… - pensó en lavar su Volkswagen después de acabar con el jardín. No le haría mal un poco de jabón al parabrisas, tenía uno que otro insecto muerto pegado en el cristal.

La lista de canciones de su MP3 había llegado a la carpeta de _Abba_. ¡Buenísimo! A ella le fascinaba una en particular, ¿estaría descargada? Se desprendió el MP3 de la blusa y pulso sobre la lista. No tardó en encontrar _Mamma Mia. _

_¡Te amo, Ben! _La letra no la representaba, decía ella, pero era pegajosa con todo y ritmo. Empezó a cantar dando todo de sí, los audífonos le ensordecían. Menos mal era temprano y no había gente en las calles. Los niños empezaban a jugar después de la hora de almuerzo.

Ignoraba que la señora gorda de la esquina la veía mientras negaba imparablemente con la cabeza.

_\- _Just _one look and i can hear a bell ring__, __one more look and i forget everything, o-o-o-oh… - _bañó toda la parte frontal de la casa, moviendo la manguera de allá para acá al ritmo de la canción, mojando un poco más su shorts crema. No importaba, así era cuando se trabajaba con agua. Era una fortuna que el día estuviese calentando tan rápido.

Dando saltitos fue hasta su auto después de aumentar la presión de la manguera.

\- _Mamma mia, here i go again, My my, how can i resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again? __My my, just how much i've missed you – _un poco de agua al techo y un montón a las ventanas y puertas. Se iba a dedicar a la parte trasera antes de irse hacia el parabrisas y a toda la parte anterior. Sujetando la manguera y cantando como una loca, lanzó el chorro hacia el parachoques; quien la viese podría pensar que estaba apuntando la manguera a ciegas - _MAMMA MIA, EVEN IF I SAY__, __BYE BYE, LEAVE ME NOW OR NEVER__MAMMA MIA, IT'S A GAME WE PLAY__BYE BYE DOESN'T MEAN FOREVER – _y que además estaba agonizando. - _O-O-O-OH…_

O O O O

A pesar de ya verse en verano las tiendas no abrían temprano. No tenía ganas de quedarse a esperar, se compraría más tocino después y bueno, ahorraría en lo que pudiese la lajita de jabón que aún le quedaba.

Si acaso saldría por la tarde, si acaso. Al menos había podido hablar con Sirius, el vivo y coleado de Sirius. Le había prometido llegarse pronto hasta Maine, lo esperaría con ganas.

Cruzó la esquina de la calle seis. En el asiento de junto tenía una bolsa de papel marrón la cual guardaba la única adquisición que había obtenido en el pueblo. ¿Era posible que las licorerías abrieran antes incluso que las panaderías?

No tardó en llegar a su calle y aparcar frente a su casa. Los gritos de la urraca le dieron la bienvenida. ¿No se cansaba?

\- Alguien debería decirle algo – apagó el motor y tomó la bolsa de papel. Las llaves del sedan pararon dentro de la misma mientras sacaba las de la casa del bolsillo de su pantalón. Cruzó hacia la acera y… - ¡JODER! - fue un bramido que le vino del alma ante la sorpresa. El chorro le heló la cabeza e hizo que sus lentes salieran disparados. Se le metió agua hasta por la nariz, y aquello era una de las sensaciones más incómodas del mundo. - ¿QUÉ CARAJOS? – la bolsa de papel cayó al suelo y la botella se hizo añicos.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho!

Se secó los ojos y medio molesto, medio estupefacto, miró a la urraca, a su vecina, por primera vez desde que llegó a Lovell.

* * *

_**Decir que mientras Ginny cantaba I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing, aquí yo hacía lo mismo. Adoro esa canción y sí, también trato de imitar los alaridos de Steven Tyler (creo que es la única parte que de verdad me sale bien) jajajaja. **_

_**¡Gracias por leer! **_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo. **_


	4. Capítulo IV

_Y llega el capítulo. ¡Muchas pero que muchas gracias a todos los que toman de su tiempo para leer y comentar! _

_Los dejo tranquilos, y nos leemos abajito... _

* * *

**Contigo**

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Le chorreaban gotitas heladas desde las puntas del cabello de la nuca; veía todo terriblemente borroso, como cuando se ve debajo del agua; parte de aquello se podía deber al hecho de que sí, una gran cantidad de agua le había caído en los ojos, y también proyectado sus lentes hacia algún lugar. Parpadeó varias veces para menguar la incomodidad y con sus manos se llevó el pelo empapado hacia atrás.

La urraca decía algo pero él no la estaba escuchando.

\- ¡Y menos mal hace calor! ¿No cree?

\- ¿Qué? – le prestó atención. Apenas podía notar que era pelirroja. – Mis lentes, ¿dónde están mis lentes?

\- ¡Oh! Discúlpame. Están… - buscó con la mirada, encontrando los anteojos cerca del caucho izquierdo trasero de su auto. - ¡Aquí mismo! – Ginny llegó hasta ellos en un par de pasos y se los acercó. - ¡Menos mal no se rompieron!

Harry no se había percatado de la estática de su cuerpo hasta que ella le devolvió los lentes. Aún se recuperaba del estupor provocado por la sorpresiva bienvenida de la urraca desconocida. Se colocó las gafas y corroboró el color del cabello de la mujer, lo único que su miopía le permitió detallar sin equivocaciones. El pelo le llegaba hasta la cintura y tenía un enorme gorro para el sol puesto el cual le sombreaba los ojos. Bajo estos se mostraba una nariz medio llena de pecas.

\- Discúlpame – repitió ella, sonriendo. – Estaba un poco entusiasmada con la música y – se quitó el audífono que aún tenía en la oreja derecha – no me di cuenta cuando llegaste. - apartó con un pie la manguera y la arrebujó a un lado del caminito de entrada. - ¡Es un placer! – habló con entusiasmo, observándolo.

\- Un… - Harry se fijó en la bolsa de papel convertida en maché al estar mojada; los pedacitos de vidrio de la botella. El Whiskey desperdiciado se fundió con el agua y apenas se notaba el color del mismo. Olía fuerte, eso sí lo percibía sin problemas. – Imagino que pagarás por la botella, ¿verdad? – sus ojos pararon en el rostro de la mujer. La sonrisa simpática se disipaba.

Él no solía ser un imbécil a las primeras, menos con una mujer. En realidad Harry Potter era muy amable y servicial para con sus amigos y vecinos, al menos en su antiguo barrio y cuando vivió en Londres. Fue extraño que tomara la careta de idiota para ese primer contacto con alguien de su misma calle. Y no era simplemente alguien, se trataba de su vecina de junto.

Quizá el hecho de que cantara como una mujer constipada y a punto de morir le molestaba. Quizá el chorro de agua helada le había llegado al cerebro a través de la nariz; ¿Quién sabría? El chip de patán se le activó.

\- ¿Disculpa? Fue un incidente. No era mi intención…

\- Tu descuido me dejó sin… - miró los restos de la bolsa – Da igual – se alejó, queriendo irse a casa. Ya sin Whiskey, sin…

\- La educación pasó por encima de ti, veo.

\- ¿Cómo? – se detuvo a medio camino en la acera. Sólo tres metros lo separaban de la cerca de entrada. No procesaba la razón por la cual estaba molesto, o sí. Daba igual. La mujer se había disculpado, y además, el incidente no fue nada del otro mundo. Un poco de agua a la cara no estaba mal de vez en cuando, menos cuando empezaba a hacer calor.

Volvió a echarse el cabello hacia atrás, a sabiendas de que pronto tendría que cortárselo, y miró a la pelirroja.

\- Fue un incidente esto. No estaba esperando a que llegases y golpearte con el chorro de agua, no era…

\- Da igual – se secó las palmas de las manos con los jeans.

Ginevra pensó que aquello era para llevar a cabo el típico saludo entablado por la sociedad, el apretón. Volvió a sonreír y se acercó a él, extendiendo el brazo.

\- Ginevra Weasley – notó como el hombre observaba sus dedos. ¿Había pensado mal? ¿Pretendía dejarla con la mano extendida, sin el apretón? – un poco de educación, señor. – el sujeto estaba ido. Lo miró parpadear un par de veces y, después de varios segundos, respondió a su saludo.

\- Harry Potter – apenas presionó su mano.

\- Hace una semana y media que me mudé acá – señaló la casita, su hogar, junto a la de él. Una ráfaga de aire hizo presencia y casi le hace perder el sombrero.

Las campanillas colocadas en su pórtico sonaron amenamente.

\- A ti – hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia su persona – te vi llegar hace dos días. ¿Vienes de muy lejos?

Harry no tenía ánimos de hablar, de hacer sonrisas amables y menos de relatar la historia que explicaban las razones que lo habían llevado de regreso hasta Lovell.

_Pero tranquilo, solo contesta si vienes de muy lejos. No te está preguntando tu biografía. _

\- Ni tanto. Vivía en el este de Maine – _y ahora vete a casa._ – Si me disculpas…

Ginevra no era estúpida y sabía interpretar ciertos guiños en los rostros de las personas que más o menos delataban sus deseos. A su vecino le apremiaba irse a casa; y aquello podía deberse a varias razones: estaba cansado, necesitaba secarse, no le agradaba su persona (aunque eso era lo que menos pensaba, ella solía caerle bien a la gente. Al menos eso creía y además, ¡ni se conocían!), podía urgirle ir al baño… etcétera, etcétera, etcétera…

No se exprimiría la mente por saber la razón, no era de su incumbencia.

\- Nos veremos después, supongo – le despidió con un gesto de su mano y giró hacia su jardín, sacándose a su vez el sombrero. Se estaba sacudiendo un poco sus babuchas llenas de lodo cuando un brillito en el piso llamó su atención. Entre lo que quedaba de la bolsa de papel y los pedacitos de vidrio, notó unas llaves. Supuso que eran de su vecino.

Apenas las recogió volteó hacía donde minutos atrás Harry Potter había estado paradote y medio abstraído.

\- ¡Ya qué! – se las devolvería luego.

Aún estaría afuera un rato largo, mudando algunas plantitas y capullos a unos pequeños porrones que decidió llevar esa misma tarde a la tienda. El local aún requería de ciertos trabajos y reparaciones. No le hubiese caído nada mal un ayudante que acarrease con las cosas que a ella le costaba hacer. Las bolsas de tierra eran pesadísimas y ni hablar de los maceteros gigantes hechos de barro y algunos de piedra y cemento.

Guardó las llaves en el bolsillo delantero de sus short y volvió a tomar la manguera, no sin antes colocarse sus audífonos, _Mamma Mia_ había finalizado y ahora, de la misma carpeta de _Abba_, sonaba _Dancing Queen._

\- _YOU CAN DANCE, YOU CAN JIVE,__HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE__,__SEE THAT GIRL, WATCH THAT SCENE,__DIG IN THE DANCING QUEEN… - _ tomó su manguera después de limpiar los vidrios de la botella de Whiskey y apuntó el chorro de agua para sacarse el aroma del licor de la nariz. - _OOOOOOH UUUUUUHH_, _DANCING QUEEN…_

O O O O

Aún se preguntaba por qué mierda estaba tan molesto. Su humor iba bien esa mañana y de pronto, aquel chorro…

¡No fue el baño! No, lo que le molestó fue…

_\- OOOOOOH UUUUUUHH…_

\- ¡Por todos los cielos! – cerró la ventana de la sala que mantenía abierta desde que llegó. Aquello no fue suficiente para aplacar del todo los griterías de su vecina, pero al menos se escuchaban en un tono más bajo. - ¡Debí decirle algo! – pero el impertinente estado de pesadez que se apoderó de él cuando…

_Prometiste no volver a hacerlo_…

Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, a sabiendas de que nadie estaba ahí. Se arrojó en su sillón individual y, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, se tapó la cara con las manos. Aún tenía el pelo mojado y algunas gotitas continuaban cayendo.

\- Lo lamento – se echó hacia atrás y respiró hondamente. – Ya, lo lamento – el hilo de sus pensamientos cambió drásticamente de rumbo. – Lo que pasó fue lo mejor, ¿verdad, cariño? – volvió a apartarse los mechones de pelo que se le pegaban en la frente, dejando su vista puesta en el techo.

Pensó, aún escuchando los chillidos de la urraca, que debía volver a presentarse. La mujer fue agradable a las primeras, disculpándose enseguida por la bienvenida helada que le concedió. ¿Cómo era su nombre? De bebida alcohólica…

\- ¡Qué cosas! – y rió, levantándose del sillón.

Ginevra Wess… algo. El apellido sí no le sonaba.

-_ OOOOOOH UUUUUUHH…_

\- ¡Tiene una voz de perro! - se quitó la camisa mojada y subió a su habitación para cambiarse. ¿Volvería a salir? El confinamiento terminaría volviéndolo un poco loco, más cuando aquellos ladridos de junto perforaban tan ávidamente a sus pobres oídos.

En un par de horas las tiendas estarían abiertas, podría disponerse a buscar algún trabajito, lo que fuese. Él se consideraba una de esas personas que respetaban todo tipo de quehacer. Cada trabajo tiene lo suyo y Harry lo sabía perfectamente. No podría pedir a las primeras algún cargo de alto rango, aún si diese a conocer su buen trabajo como administrador y dirigente de su propia tienda. Sería como un universitario recién graduado, atrapando cualquier cosa que se le arrojase, siempre y cuando le diesen algo de dinero por ello.

Se pasó el resto de la mañana picando las botanas y golosinas de su despensa, volviendo a postergar la tarea de terminar de desempacar el resto de sus pertenencias. Agradecía haber tomado la decisión de comprar el paquete de quince chocolates _Milky way, _eran sus favoritos. Con gusto a nostalgia, recordó cómo su esposa le gritaba al darse cuenta de la cantidad de barras que se había comido durante el día.

\- _Un problema, Harry, tienes un problema._

Él le prometía que cuidaría más su alimentación y ella adivinaba de forma inmediata que aquello era la mentira más grande del universo.

El envoltorio del chocolate número trece cayó en la papelera. Iba a dejarlo hasta ahí pero, con una media sonrisa ladeada, carente de brillo, tomó uno más.

\- El trece es un número de mala suerte, cariño. Uno más y termino – no recibió ningún golpe en la colleja, ni alguna reprimenda por aquello. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y, mordiendo el chocolate, tentó con una mano los bolsillos de su pantalón. No encontraba las llaves de su sedan. - ¡Maravilloso! – hurgó en las gavetas de su cocina, buscó en la mesilla de su sala y en el comedor. - ¿Dónde carajos…? – de pronto recordó haberlas arrojado a la ya inexistente bolsa de papel con la botella.

Salió de la casa sin molestarse en pasarle seguro a la puerta, recordaba que Lovell era muy seguro, uno de los pueblos más tranquilos de Maine, con gente decente. Lo pensaba con alivio y esperanza, deseando ver las llaves de su auto aún tiradas en la acera. Al menos su sedan estaba ahí. Si no encontraba las llaves…

\- _We will… we will… ROCK YOU… - _su vecina había vuelto a la carpeta de _Queen_. La miró pelear con unas enormes bolsas de tierra. Trataba, con toda su energía, de meterlas en el diminuto asiento del copiloto de su Volkswagen. Empujaba con todo lo que tenía y aún así la bolsa no se movía hacia el interior del carro. - _ROCK YOU… - _gritaba como si aquello le fuese a dar la fuerza suficiente para culminar con su tarea. La bolsa de tierra, la cual llegó a levantarla un poco sin Harry tener idea de cómo, cayó al suelo y le aplastó los pies. – _YOU… _¡Y una… SU MADRE!

\- Ya la ayudo, ya la ayudo – caminó hacia ella, entrando en su estacionamiento. La mujer parecía haber ignorado su ofrecimiento, así lo pensó, mas luego notó que aún tenía los audífonos puestos. - ¡Yo le ayudo! – exclamó, colocándose en frente e inclinándose para tratar de levantar la bolsa de tierra condenadamente pesada. Le costó un poco.

Ginevra agradeció, levemente sorprendida, la ayuda del hombre. Se quitó los audífonos y miró como el señor Potter realizaba grandes esfuerzos por mantener la bolsa prensada entre sus brazos y antebrazos. Los músculos se le tensaron bajo la camiseta, evidenciando las energías que empleaba para llevar a cabo aquella hazaña… aquellas bolsas eran una tortura al momento de transportarlas.

\- ¿Cómo…? – Harry dejó libres los pies blancos con uñas pintadas de color rojo. Le costó ponerse derecho aún con la bolsa cargada. - ¿Cómo pudo levantarla siquiera? Esto está… ¡Dios! ¿Dónde la quiere? Voy a… - sus brazos temblaron.

\- Déjela en el piso, ahí mismo – Ginny señaló el suelo ahí, frente al pórtico. Harry dio dos pacitos, a duras penas, y dejó caer la gran carga de tierra. – Logré arrastrarla hasta acá y con un empujón la puse en pie hasta apoyarla aquí – señaló la parte lateral del asiento de su carro – pero cuando quise meterla… ¡quizá hasta me saldrá una hernia!

\- ¿A dónde las quiere llevar? Necesitará ayuda para… - Harry miró su humilde transporte. - ¡Ahí ni siquiera cabrán las dos!

\- Ya me las arreglaré – se miraron, era la primera vez que Harry le prestaba verdadera atención. Aún vestía los short cortos llenos de tierra y la camiseta de tirantes, sin el sombrero. Aquella sombra sobre sus ojos que vio a las primeras no le permitió darse cuenta del color castaño de estos. A él le había dado la impresión de una mujer más joven, no obstante, al verla mejor, pudo notar algunas ineludibles marcas de líneas de expresión y las inevitables patitas de gallo que adornaban el contorno de sus ojos, las cuales se acentuaron al sonreírle. Tendría su misma edad, quizá un par menos.

Las pecas, sí que las había notado.

\- Le doy una vez más las disculpas por…

\- No se preocupe, yo lamento… no fui muy amable. Estaba… - hizo un movimiento con la mano. – Da igual – fue cordial y también le sonrió – señora…

\- ¡Por favor! Señora cuando estuve casada – ella rodó los ojos conforme decía aquello. – Llámame Ginny.

El hombre sonrió al escuchar el diminutivo, le agradaba más aquel nombrecillo.

\- Y tú llámame Harry - se alzó de hombros como quien dice algo muy aburrido. Tras los cristales de sus anteojos sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. - ¿Has visto un par de llaves en la acera? Estaban en la bolsa cuando…

\- ¡Aquí están! – lanzó sin dejarle terminar. De los bolsillos de sus shorts sucios sacó los llaveros con el par de llaves. La del sedan junto con la llave de la puerta pequeña del garaje. Harry no recordaba si en alguna ocasión tuvieron el control para el portón grande.

\- Gracias – tomó los llaveritos, una representación en cobre de la bandera de Inglaterra y otro de un pequeño felpudito que su mujer había comprado siendo un oso Pooh. El constante manoseo de aquella cosita lo había moldeado y ahora parecía más una bola de pelusa amarilla que algún animal tierno del bosque.

\- No hay de qué, a la final fue mi culpa que las perdieras – se sacó el MP3 de los tirantes de su blusa. – Gracias por ayudarme con esto – señaló las terribles bolsas de tierra. Literalmente, podría partírsele el culo si volvía a intentar embutirlas en su auto. – No sé si…

\- Podría intentar… - Harry miró las bolsas – si volvemos a empujarla hasta aquí, puedo levantarla solo un poco y meterla en el asiento.

\- ¿No es molestia? – él ya se había guardado las llaves en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, dejando que el osito-bola amarilla-Pooh colgase hacia afuera, y caminaba hacia la bolsa que le había aplastado los pies. El hombre no era tan alto, apenas le sacaba a ella unos centímetros más, pero era medianamente acuerpado.

Ginny se preguntó si sería como uno de esos adultos que se la daban de adolescentes, a los cuales les gustaba el rock metalero y joder en bares para veinteañeros. Lo pensó al verle el cabello, muy largo y medio descuidado. No obstante, Harry no le daba esa impresión, aunque podría verle la oreja y saber si tenía o no un arillo de plata perforado.

_Nah_, quizá solo se había descuidado con la tijera. El pelo azabache, con combines grises, se le pegaba a la frente y le fastidiaba la visión.

\- Sí puedo… - le escuchó decirse. Lo miró inclinado sobre la alforja de tierra con sus brazos preparados para el esfuerzo. – Sí puedo – empujó, la bolsa medio se movió y ahí aprovechó de ponerle las manos al lado que daba al suelo para terminar de levantarla y volverla a lanzar en dirección a la puerta del carro. – Si… - Ginny pensó que continuaría con sus propias palabras alentosas de autoayuda cuando la miró por encima de sus lentes. – Si me ayudas en esta parte creo que…

\- ¡Oh! Sí, sí. Lo siento – se colocó junto a él.

\- Déjame el mayor esfuerzo a mí, solo mantén las manos aquí para que la bolsa no caiga de lado y pueda meterla en el asiento.

Fue todo un poco lioso, mas a los dos minutos Ginny ya aseguraba la enorme bolsa con el cinturón, pendiente de que al manejar, la misma no se disparase hacia el parabrisas ante algún frenazo. Aunque era tan malditamente pesada que la desgraciada no debía siquiera moverse un palmo.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – le palmeó el brazo. – Te debo una – cerró la puerta de su Volkswagen. – Me tocará lanzarme un doble viaje, pero quiero terminar de llevar esto lo más pronto posible.

Harry no supo si aquello último se lo decía a él o hablaba con ella misma.

\- Ahora… - Ginny fue por unos porrones con plantas un poquito altas y muy verdes que estaban dispuestos a un lado de la puerta de su casa. Uno de los arbustos era un pino pequeño, reconoció las hojas. La otra era más pequeña. - ¿Podrías…? – le señaló el pino, Harry fue inmediatamente por él. Ella cargaba el porrón pequeño. – Esto irá… - rodeó el auto y abrió la puerta del lado del volante, el hombre la siguió de cerca – aquí… - llevó el asiento hacia adelante y colocó su macetero en la parte trasera, volteó hacia él – junto con esto – le quitó el porrón de las manos y lo dejó junto con el otro. - ¡Y listo! – cerró la puerta y volteó a mirarlo, sonriente.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda en alguna otra cosa?

\- Quizá te moleste cuando regrese por la otra carga de tierra – señaló el saco que aún quedaba desparramado a un lado del jardín.

\- Puedo llevarla en el sedan. Solo debo seguirte en el camino – los ojos castaños lo miraron con atención. Se hacía notar la gratitud en la expresión de la mujer, como si le hubiese resuelto algún gran problema.

Y es que a Ginny de verdad le aliviaba aquel ofrecimiento. No quería andar del timbo al tambo cuando tenía varias cosas por hacer en la tienda. Si su vecino le ofrecía aquella conveniente ayuda, muchísimo mejor.

\- ¿No es molestia? No quiero abusar si no…

\- Pensaba ir al pueblo de todas formas.

Ginevra sonrió ante su buena suerte y le ayudó a luchar con la estúpida bolsa de tierra hasta el sedan plateado.

Harry se preguntó si ella pensaba salir con aquellas fachas; los shorts cortos llenos de tierra, lodo y hasta de raíces y algunas hojas y sandalias planitas en lugar de zapatos.

\- De verdad que muchas, pero que muchas gracias – se sacudió las manos. – No queda muy lejos – indicó hablando del lugar de destino. – Si necesitas ayuda para algo… ¡Claro! – emitió en un casi gritito – tu jardín – lo dijo de tal forma que le dio la impresión de que ella daba por sentado que él tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. – Ahora en marcha – se volvió a su automóvil. Debían manejar con cuidado ya que varios niños ya habían salido a las calles y pululaban alegres de un lado a otro con pelotas y otros juegos.

Ginny se colocó los audífonos y volvió con todo a sus bramidos sin ritmo conforme conducía. Menos mal iban en autos separados, una ventaja para ambos; a ella nadie le diría (por lo momentos) que cantaba como animal agonizante, y él encontraría trabajo sin empezar a buscarlo siquiera.

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció? _**

**_¡Felicidades a Argentina y a su gente por llegar a las finales del mundial! Yo tengo fe, y espero que en algún momento Venezuela pueda competir en aquellos juegos de tal magnitud. (Aunque primero debe sacudirse toda la mierda que tiene encima) _**

**_¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, corazones!_**


	5. Capítulo V

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí traigo el capítulo, el cual me gustó como quedó pese a lo simple que es. Espero les agrade. Cualquier crítica es bien recibida.. ¡Y muchas gracias a quienes leen! =) **

* * *

**Contigo**

**Capítulo V**

* * *

\- ¿Necesita que repita la dirección? Muy bien, ¡sí! Muchas gracias – colgó. – ¡Listo! – palmeó sus manos con éxito, mirándolo. – La mercancía llegará directamente a la tienda, ya no tendremos que luchar contra las alforjas de tierra para traerlas.

\- Una buena noticia – el hombro derecho comenzó a dolerle debido a la fuerza empleada. Con su mano presionó un poco, buscando aliviarse.

\- Gracias por ayudarme – Ginny apartó un par de maceteros del mostrador.

El local estaba desordenado, pese a que Ginny había estado dedicándole tiempo desde que llegó a Lovell. Muchos porrones obstruían el paso desde la entrada y los implementos de jardinería estaban tirados de a montoncitos en las esquinas del piso. Muchos jarrones repletos de flores descansaban junto a la caja registradora. A Harry le sorprendió verlas tan bonitas, dado el descuido de sus alrededores.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó la mujer. La notó mirar el punto que el tanto se masajeaba.

\- Sí, es solo tensión muscular – bajó la mano y señaló las bolsas de tierra. – ¿Las dejaremos ahí?

\- Sí. Comenzaré a llenar los porrones que tengo en la trastienda para algunas semillas.

\- De acuerdo – se quitó el cabello de la frente, preguntándose si cerca habría alguna barbería.

\- Voy a necesitar… - Ginevra miró en derredor, medio ofuscándose ante tanto trabajo que aún tenía por delante. Quería abrir la tienda lo más pronto posible, mas era mucha la tarea que tenía de por medio antes de colocar el cartelito de _Abierto_ en la puerta... ese cartelito que gritaba por ser colocado. – ¡Necesito un…! – observó a su vecino. ¿Cuántos días tenía el hombre de haber llegado? Tres, sí. ¿Sería un vago ricachón, con dinero suficiente para vivir? ¿O necesitaría de empleo? ¿Estaba en Lovell solo por vacaciones o pretendía vivir ahí? – Harry, ¿tú trabajas?

\- ¿Cómo? – el hombre se giró, alejando su concentración de los piñones que llenaban un bol de vidrio puesto sobre una mesa.

\- ¿Estás aquí de vacaciones?

\- No – volvió a quitarse el pelo de los ojos – Utilizábamos la casa sólo los veranos, sí, pero ahora es la única propiedad que tenemos y… bien, será largo el rato que estaré aquí.

\- Ah – le dio curiosidad el hecho de que él se expresará primeramente en plural, como si alguien lo acompañase en esa nueva vida, y después cambiase a singular, dando a entender de que estaba solo. – ¿Necesitas empleo? – volvió a cuestionar.

\- En realidad… - la observó. Harry mantenía sus planes originales: buscar trabajo para resguardar dinero. Los fondos en el banco no le serían eternos y, ciertamente, se había dicho aceptar cualquier oficio que pagase por sus servicios.

Ginny lo miraba con ansias por una respuesta. Era muy obvia la necesidad de ayuda para levantar aquel pequeño local.

– ¿Me estás ofreciendo uno?

\- ¡Mira esto! – exclamó la mujer, alzando los brazos. – ¿Qué día es hoy?

\- Jueves.

\- ¡Quería abrir el martes! Estoy atrasadísima y, de verdad, me sería de mucho favor tener a alguien que me ayudase con todo esto.

\- Acepto.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad. Esta mañana salía con el fin de buscar trabajo.

\- ¡Excelente! Sólo… - Harry se acercó al mostrador. – Voy a pedirte un poco de paciencia con el pago. Es… - Ginny buscaba algo en unos cajones, seguramente las carpetas con los papeles correspondientes a la administración de la tienda. - ¡Soy un desastre! ¡Lo sé! – se sopló el flequillo de la frente. - ¡Bah! Así serán las cosas – dejó de buscar en vano y lo miró. – Confía en que voy a pagarte, soy mujer de palabra. Apenas encuentre todo el papeleo, haremos contrato. Del cien por ciento de las ganancias mensuales que obtenga la tienda, el treinta y cinco por ciento es tuyo. Toma en cuenta que debo costear los implementos, los pedidos y los servicios de agua y electricidad. Yo trabajo independiente, lo que significa que no ofrezco seguro médico ni ese tipo de beneficios. ¡Pero! – casi gritó, anteponiéndose a cualquier replica negativa que él pudiese tener – soy flexible con el horario, tomando en cuenta de que no me gusta levantarme tan temprano todos los días.

Harry enarcó una ceja. Esa mujer tenía de empresaria lo que él tenía de actor hollywoodense.

\- Es…

\- Por favor – suplicó – te arrepentirás si dices que no, pues pretendo llegar a la cima con este negocio aquí en Lovell. – sonrió, divertida.

Harry aceptó sin rechistar, a sabiendas de que emplearía algunos de sus conocimientos en cuanto al manejo de la tienda para evitarle la bancarrota. Si aquella mujer continuaba por aquel camino en el que iba, tan enajenada y campante por sus plantas, hasta una rueda de tomate podría llevársela por delante.

\- ¡Muy bien! – Ginny tendió la mano a través del mostrador.

Y de ahí se volvieron compañeros.

Harry no era un ermitaño en la vida, aunque tampoco se trataba de la mata de las relaciones sociales. Decir que su mejor amigo tenía cincuenta y siete años, y que era casi como su padre, podría evidenciar aquello. No obstante, a la gente le caía bien. Aún cuando no era de las personas más conversadoras del mundo, lograba darle a uno en el hueso del cariño.

Con Ginevra Weasley se veía en la obligación de abrir la boca más de cuatro veces por hora. La mujer hablaba hasta por los codos de cualquier cosa; era increíble lo confianzuda que era, pese a tratarse él de un recién conocido. Igual, Harry prefería escucharla parlotear sobre banalidades de su vida, en lugar de escucharla cantar con su terrible voz de perro. ¡Menos mal olvidaba los audífonos en su Volkswagen! Así se transportaban, él en su sedan y ella en su diminuto auto, para bendición de sus oídos.

Por las tardes llegaba ella tan cansada por el trabajo en la tienda que ni una canción se dedicaba a destruir. Se iba derechito a la cama sin cantar, y eso Harry lo agradecía enormemente.

\- ¿Tienes hermanos? – le preguntó una mañana, era sábado y hacía calor. Estaban terminando de disponer los maceteros con pinos en una hilera cerca de la pared lateral derecha del local. Pretendían abrir el lunes próximo.

\- No – arrimó el último pino que ella le acercó.

Ginny lo miró trabajar, consciente de su esfuerzo. Al hombre le caían gotas de sudor por la frente y tenía la camiseta empapada en la zona del pecho y las axilas. No solo le ayudó a mover las bolsas de tierra a la trastienda, también transportó los maceteros de piedra y arregló las imperfecciones en los cables de luz que cruzaban el techo, y además, le ayudó a tener al día todo el estúpido papeleo que conllevaba la adquisición de la tienda. Por supuesto, ella había hecho lo suyo también; regar las plantas, plantar semillas, barrer, limpiar los estantes y mostradores también era trabajo. ¡Trabajo!

Suspiró, pensando que debía pagarle el cuarenta en lugar del treinta y cinco por ciento.

\- Así que hijo único.

\- Sí – era usual que le respondiese con monosílabos. Ya Ginny se estaba acostumbrando.

\- ¿Tus padres aún viven en Londres? – era mera curiosidad. Harry le había comentado, cuando ella le mencionó su país natal, que él también venía de allí. Coincidencias de la vida.

\- Mis padres… - se secó el sudor de la frente, apartándose el pelo. – Murieron cuando tenía un año.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento. Yo… - apretó los labios, regañándose por la imprudencia.

\- Descuida, ¿cómo ibas a saber? – volvió a quitarse el pelo de los ojos.

\- ¿Cuándo pretendes cortarte el cabello, tío Cosa? – sonrió al escucharlo reír un poco.

\- Cuando mi jefa deje de explotarme en el trabajo.

\- ¡Por favor! – fue hacia el mostrador y sirvió un vaso de limonada, felicitándose por la idea de llevar uno de sus más grandes recipientes para la bebida. – Quien te escuche hablar creerá que te trato como burro de carga - le tendió el vaso.

A ella le fascinaba cuando Harry se mostraba más dado y con una actitud más relajada a la hora de conversar. Era un hombre el cual le inspiraba misterio, sabiendo que no le gustaba hablar mucho de su vida privada. Respetaba aquella característica, no obstante, no podía negar la curiosidad que sentía. Tenían una semana trabajando juntos y poco sabía de él. Era una posición desnivelada, pues ella le contaba muchas cosas que, si bien no eran tan personales, pertenecían a su vida.

\- ¿Crees que tendremos todo listo para el lunes? – le preguntó, viéndolo tragar grandes sorbos de limonada.

\- ¿Qué faltaría por hacer?

\- Limpiar todo este tierrero – señaló el piso. – Fregar y pulir.

\- Usted, jefa, me dio a saber lo buena que es para ese quehacer.

\- No lo dices solo porque soy mujer, ¿cierto? ¡Mira que es muy retrógrado el machismo!

\- En lo absoluto. Lo digo por lo bien que has utilizado el cepillo – dejó el vaso y con la mano se volvió a quitar los mechones azabaches de la frente. Las hebras grises se le pegaban en los costados de la cara.

La curiosidad de Ginny picó otro poco; sobre la frente del hombre se vislumbraba una pequeña cicatriz, brillante debido al sudor, que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Era como un rayo. Se mordió la lengua antes de atreverse a preguntar, no queriendo volver a interrogarlo de inmediato sobre algo que podía ser doloroso. Usualmente, las cicatrices venían acompañadas por historias poco animadas; y la postura un tanto hermética del señor Potter le dio a suponer que su pasado tenía varios episodios con tintes infelices.

\- Me lo cortaré esta tarde.

\- ¿Qué?

\- El cabello, me lo cortaré esta tarde… antes de que pienses en pasarme la podadora – le sonrió.

\- No sería una mala idea – lo vio masajearse, por décima vez en aquel día, el hombro derecho. - ¿Por qué te duele tanto? – señaló el hombro.

\- Quedó sentido después de un accidente.

\- Oh… ¿Y cómo fue…?

\- ¿Necesitarás que mueva algo más? – no era tonta. Supo de inmediato lo que él evadía.

Se retó por su lengua tan larga, su curiosidad queriendo ser saciada.

\- No, descuida. ¡Está todo listo! – exclamó, repentinamente alegre. Con alivio, observó que sí, después de limpiar y pulir el piso, todo estaría listo para abrir. - ¡Al fin! Abriremos el lunes a las ocho. ¿Te parece?

\- Muy bien – se acomodó los anteojos. - ¿Dónde están los trapeadores?

\- Yo me encargaré de eso, ya has hecho más que suficiente. Si no fuese por ti, esta tienda se me hubiese venido encima.

\- Para eso vas a pagarme.

\- Sí - volvió a sonreírle. – Ve a que te den tijera en esa melena, yo terminaré y cerraré.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Totalmente – movió las manos, indicando que se fuera. – Anda.

\- Muy bien – Harry se había dejado una camisa en el sedan, necesitaba cambiarse. Antes de abandonar el local fue al baño y se refrescó la cara, el cuello y los brazos; prácticamente, tomó una mini ducha. - ¡Nos veremos mañana! – exclamó, yendo hacia la salida.

\- No – se detuvo con la puerta a medio abrir. – Descansaremos mañana. ¡Es domingo!

\- Domingo.

\- Para hacer lo que gustes – sonrió. – Nos veremos el lunes.

\- De acuerdo – salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Su sedan estaba aparcado en el frente, junto al auto de Ginny.

Abrió la puerta del carro, sacudiéndose el hombro derecho. La semana se le había ido muy deprisa y sabía que eso se debía a las tareas y ocupaciones que ahora se encargaba de hacer para Ginevra. Le sentaba extremadamente bien mantener la mente ocupada y servir para algo, aquello le ponía más luz a sus días en Lovell.

Metió la cabeza sobre el asiento y tomó la camisa que estaba en el lado del copiloto, incorporándose luego. Se cambió rápidamente y trató de recordar qué tan apartado estaría de la barbería, pensando si podía irse caminando desde allí. Poco había recorrido el pueblo a pie y hacía años que no paseaba por esas calles.

Cerró la portezuela y se metió las llaves en los bolsillos del pantalón. El sol de aquella tarde era fuerte y le encandilaba los ojos a través de los cristales de sus gafas; para la próxima utilizaría una gorra. Se embutió el pelo del costado tras las orejas y miró hacia la ventanilla de la tienda. Ginny aún se mantenía junto al mostrador, echando agua a un par de floreros con girasoles. Se percató de cómo sus labios se movían, hablando consigo misma o, ¡peor! Cantando para ella.

\- Y aún no le digo nada – solo en una ocasión la mujer se atrevió a entonar una melodía que él desconocía. Lo había hecho en voz baja, mas el pudo escucharla al estar de pie tras ella, apilando maceteros como loco. ¿Por qué no le había comentado el inexistente talento que tenía para el canto?

Volvió en sí cuando notó como ella bailoteaba un brazo de un lado a otro por encima de su cabeza, como si despidiese (o saludase) a alguien que se divisaba en la lejanía. Advirtió que se trataba de él. Medio sonriendo, le devolvió el gesto, girándose hacia la acera y caminando hacia la izquierda. A tres cuadras estaría la barbería, si no la habían cambiado de lugar.

O O O O

\- ¡Ronald! – gritó sobre el auricular. - ¡Estoy llegando a casa! ¡Aguarda! – sujetó el celular entre su mejilla y el hombro, liando con el volante y metiendo el automóvil en el estacionamiento. – Ya – apagó el motor. – ¿Cómo están mis sobrinos? – salió del auto con una enorme bolsa de comida rápida.

\- _Terribles, Ginevra._

\- No digas tonterías. ¿Cuándo vendrán a verme? ¡Las vacaciones de verano no son eternas!

_\- ¿Por qué carajo tenías que mudarte a la otra mitad del mundo?_

\- Esa boca, hermano – abrió la puerta de la casa y entró - ¿Tanto me extrañas?

_\- ¿Sabes lo costosos que están los pasajes?_

\- No seas tacaño – dejó la bolsa sobre el mesón de la cocina. – Ya, te ayudaré con los de mis sobrinos.

\- _No tienes que…_

\- ¡Lo haré! – unas pocas replicas por parte de Ronald Weasley antes de que éste terminara de acceder. – Encárgate del tuyo y el de Hermione. Sí, ya la tienda está lista. ¡Abriremos el lunes! – sacó el refresco ya con la pajilla incrustada en la tapa, venía tomándoselo en el camino.

\- _Hermione dice que nos envíes fotos._

\- ¡Nada que ver! La verán cuando estén aquí. Me avisan cuando tengan fecha y hora del vuelo. Sí, ¿están con Fred y George? ¿Barbacoa? ¡Pásamelos a todos!

Se demoró hora y media en el teléfono a pesar de los reclamos de Ron, quejándose sobre el costo del plan de renta para llamadas de larga distancia. A Ginny no le importó en lo absoluto. Habló, feliz y entusiasmada, con todos sus hermanos, con sus sobrinos y cuñadas. ¡Los extrañaba en demasía! Haber partido de Londres fue difícil debido a ellos, a su familia.

\- Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho. ¿Quién es tu tía favorita? ¡Exactamente!

\- _Ya… Noah, dame el teléfono…_ \- escuchó como Ronald peleaba con el pequeño por el celular. – _Sí, ¡Listo! ¿Contenta? Has hablado hasta con el estúpido gato. _

\- Los extraño a todos.

_\- El precio por irte al quinto coño. _

\- No me critiques. ¡Los veré pronto! No vayan a defraudarme.

\- _Haremos lo posible. ¡Cuídate! _

_\- ¡TE QUEREMOS GINNY! – _escuchó el griterío al otro lado. Sonrió, conmocionada.

\- ¡Grítales que yo también los quiero! – pidió a Ron.

_\- ¡No voy a gritar!_

\- Siempre vives gritando. ¡Grítaselos!

\- _¡Ginny!_

\- ¡POR FAVOR!

_\- Ya.. ya… - Ron se aclaró la garganta. - ¡GINNY TAMBIÉN LOS QUIERE! _

La mujer rió ante los alaridos al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Un beso a mis sobrinos, y uno para cada uno de ustedes.

\- _La próxima llamada será por cobrar – amenazó. – Te quiero – y colgó._

Ya la comida estaba fría. El hambre se le había escondido ante la alegría de hablar con su familia, sin embargo, apenas escuchó el pitido de corte de la llamada, su estómago gruñó. Los tallarines chinos no sabían tan mal a temperatura ambiente, pero debía calentar el pollo en salsa agridulce y las costillitas de cerdo. Era una comida muy pesada para ser cena, pero se le antojaba terriblemente. Pensó en una pizza, mas no quería repetir comidas, siendo una pizza mediana de pollo y champiñones lo que compartió con Harry para el almuerzo.

Se sentó en el banquillo colocado junto al refrigerador, fijándose en la ventana y recordando la promesa que le había hecho al hombre la primera vez que interactuaron; ayudarle con su jardín. Aquella tarea se había relegado debido a las obligaciones de la tienda. ¡Gracias a Dios pronto abrirían! Esperaba que todo fuese viento en popa, como hasta ahora marchaba. Haber contratado a Harry Potter fue una de sus mejores ideas, siendo él tan afanosos con respecto al trabajo y tan inteligente en cuando al manejo del papeleo. Era algo maravilloso para Ginny, ella era un tantito inútil para ese tipo de cosas. Hilary, su socia, era la encargada de aquellas cosas en la tienda de Nueva York.

\- ¡Por fin! – habló al escuchar el sonido del microondas. Sus costillitas olían riquísimas.

Tomó un pollo bañado en salsa y se lo llevó a la boca de un bocado, hambrienta. Para la próxima, el almuerzo no podría ser solo una pizza mediana.

Suspiró con gusto, tragando y volviendo a llenarse la boca con tallarines. Pensó en sus planes para mañana, inexistentes. ¿Qué haría? Podría cumplir con su palabra, darle la manito al jardín de junto. Aquello ni interferiría en los planes que el hombre podría tener, tan solo trabajaría en su patio sin molestar.

\- ¡Eso haré! – dijo con ánimos, como si llenarse de tierra fuese la mejor y más divertida cosa del mundo.

O O O O

Ya podía lavarse el cabello sin sentir las puntitas meterse en sus ojos. Le habían ofrecido tinte para cubrir las hebras grises, a lo que se negó rotundamente. A esas alturas, ¿qué tinte iba a echarse? Los años aplastaban como tenían que aplastar, así era la cosa.

Se levantó temprano a pesar de ser domingo y estar libre. Comió su desayuno, atiborrado de tocino, en su sitio habitual, el fregadero de la cocina; no había estrenado el comedor desde que pisó aquella casa.

¿Qué haría? pensó en algunas películas, no recordaba la última vez en la cual se había arrebujado frente al dvd. Tenía mucha gaseosa y varios paquetes de chocolates Milky way, además de pringles y galletas con crema de cacahuate. Aumentaría la panza pero haría feliz a su corazón; el azúcar le encantaba, ¡menos mal no era diabético!

\- Un problema, Harry, tienes un problema – dejó el plato en el fregador y fue hacia su biblioteca. Tenía una repisa dedicada a puras películas, algunas clásicas, otras infantiles. Optó por una que le había recomendado Sirius y que no había tenido oportunidad de ver. Le apetecía el suspenso y era con un gran actor, Clint Eastwood.

Se llenaba los brazos con cuanta cantidad de botanas era posible cuando su puerta sonó. Dejó las chucherías sobre la mesa y fue a atender, cegándose por el sol.

\- ¡Buenos días! – el sombrero de Ginny era tan ancho que casi le pegaba el borde a los lentes.

\- Buenos… ¿qué? – se frotó los ojos. Había pensado que ese día se daría sin ver a su vecina. - ¿No se suponía que no trabajaríamos?

\- No, no vamos a trabajar. Tú… - ella lo señaló. Harry miró que de uno de sus brazos colgaba una cesta de mimbre llena de implementos de jardinería; tijeras, vitaminas para la tierra, bolsas de semilla, algunas negras de basura, y varias otras cosas. – puedes estarte tranquilo, ¡es domingo!

\- Sí, sí. ¿Qué es lo que…?

\- Yo no tenía planes, así que decidí cumplir con mi palabra. ¿Recuerdas? – la cara del hombre le dio a entender que no, no recordaba. - ¡Tu jardín!

\- Mi…

\- ¡Míralo! Es un chiquero.

\- Sí pero… - su mente sumó dos más dos. No fue Richard quien inició la limpieza de su terreno, había sido Ginny. Y algo de eso había mencionado el día en el cual la salvó de las bolsas de tierra hacia una semana atrás, cuando se conocieron. – ¡Ah! Ya, pero no tienes que…

\- ¡Nada que ver! No es molestia, esto me encanta – se ajustó mejor su sombrero – No voy a molestarte, lo prometo.

Harry podía ofrecer su ayuda, después de todo, era su jardín. Pero… ¡ya estaba cansado de la tierra! Y eso que no era él quien, directamente, trabajó con las plantas en la tienda.

\- Bien – accedió. – Gracias – la miró darse la vuelta y cruzar hacia el pedacito de patio de junto, el lugar aún era asfixiado por una enorme cantidad de hojas secas, inclusive había más que antes. – Estaré adentro sí… – Ginevra ya no lo escuchaba, se había colocado sus audífonos y agachado, utilizando sus manos enfundadas en guantes para apartar los montones de hojas hacia un lado. Clavó las rodillas en la tierra, sin importarle mancharse o temerosa por algún bicho que podría picarle.

Harry se alzó de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia a la situación. Bien su jardín merecía un buen trato después de mucho tiempo abandonado. Se giró para continuar con sus planes cuando…

\- _Not a cloud in the sky__, __Got the sun in my eyes__, __And I won't be surprised if it's a dream…_

\- Oh, no – se giró hacia la mujer.

\- _You're the nearest thing to heaven that I've seen… _

Pensó en dejarla en paz cuando el tono que utilizaba era medianamente moderado. Con su puerta y ventanas cerradas, no tendría por qué escucharlo.

\- _I'm on the top of the world lookin' down on creation, And the only explanation I can find…_

\- Mientras no empieces a gritar…

\- _IS THE LOVE THAT I'VE FOUND EVER SINCE YOU'VE BEEN AROUND__, __YOUR LOVE'S PUT ME AT THE TOP OF THE WORLD… _

\- ¡No puede ser! – soltó el picaporte y bajó los peldaños. - ¡Ginny! – como era de esperarse, no lo escuchó. ¿Cómo, con aquellos aullidos del demonio? – ¡Ginny! – le tocó el hombro. La mujer se dio por aludida y, quitándose el sombrero, volteó a mirarlo. Era enorme, realmente enorme, la sonrisa que le brindó.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – se quitó los audífonos.

\- Sólo… - los ojos castaños brillaron apenas el sol dio en ellos. Ella arrugó toda la cara y volvió a colocarse el sombrero. Estaba contenta, lo notó. La vio radiante.

\- Dime – al tener el sombrero, se vio en la obligación de levantarse para verlo.

\- Sólo… si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamar.

\- Lo haré – volvió a sonreírle.

\- Bien. Y… ¿podrías no cantar tan alto? – debía decirle algo. Que bajase el volumen, al menos.

\- ¡Oh! Pero por supuesto. Discúlpame, a veces no me doy cuenta – otra sonrisa. Volvió a la tierra y le clavó nuevamente las rodillas. -_ Something in the wind has learned my name..._

Era un sonido un poquito más soportable. Entró a la casa a tiempo para atender una llamada en la cocina.

\- ¿Qué tal, Sirius? – saludó al reconocer el número en el identificador de llamadas. No hablaba con él desde el jueves, contándole sobre su nuevo empleo, lo único medianamente interesante que había acaecido en su vida en los últimos meses, además de la mudanza.

_\- ¡Muchacho! ¿Qué acontece en tu vida? ¿Alguna novedad para estos días? _

\- No… - miró hacia la ventana, divisando solo una parte del gigantesco sombrero. – Ninguna.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Ya la cosa se tornará más interesante. Harry y Ginny comienzan a relacionarse y a conocerse un poco más.**

**La canción que canta Ginny es Top of the world, de Carpenters. También me encanta (obvio, todas las canciones que coloque a lo largo del fic son de mis favoritas, jeje) **

**¡Gracias, muchas gracias por leer!****  
**


	6. Capítulo VI

**¡Hola, hola! **

**Aprovechando las vacaciones que me quedan, aquí les traigo el capítulo. **

**Espero les guste.. =) **

* * *

**Contigo**

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

\- El tiempo apremia, Ginny – habló Harry, observando a la mujer abrir la puerta del local. Desde hacía dos días que laboraban con clientela.

\- ¡Lo siento! Me quedé dormida. Te dije que yo… – tropezó con un macetero camino al mostrador; hubiese caído al suelo de no ser por la enorme mano de Harry, sosteniéndola del brazo ante el traspiés. – ¡Qué patosa!

\- Si tú lo dices…

\- ¡Hey! – apenas le dio un golpecito en el hombro izquierdo, consiente del problemilla que tenía en el derecho. – No sé por qué te preocupas tanto, apenas nos visitan cuatro clientes por día, como mucho.

\- Tú deberías estar preocupada solo por eso. La situación cambiaría si abriésemos a la hora, muchas personas pasarían temprano.

\- Odio levantarme temprano – sobre el mostrador reposaban los dos delantales. Tomó el suyo y arrojó el de Harry hacia su cabeza. – ¡A trabajar!

No era mucho lo que hacían en comparación con la semana pasada, cuando la organización de la floristería _Primavera_ estaba en pleno apogeo. Era cierto, los clientes por día podían ser contados con una sola mano, mala racha. No era un buen augurio atender a tan pocas personas en un local cuando se estaba en pleno verano, con turistas alrededor.

\- Llegarás a la cima, ¡vaya que sí!

\- No te burles. Esto apenas está comenzando – Ginevra se dedicó a regar los pinos y los diminutos cactus. - ¿Puedes abonar las enredaderas?

\- Lo que sea para pasar el tiempo.

Y así anduvieron parte del mediodía, hurgando semillas, regando plantitas y con las cabezas como un par de ventiladores, volteando para los lados. Ginny sí que se preocupaba, colocaba su despertador a las seis de la mañana con la intención de salir de casa a las siete y media, como había sugerido Harry. Sin embargo, cuando el molesto pitido de la alarma sonaba tal cual una sirena indicando una emergencia, ella, más dormida que despierta, manoteaba a ciegas hasta darle un zarpazo y apagar el ruido; abrazaba a su almohada y, como tanto le encantaba, continuaba soñando con pajaritos preñados.

Debía cambiar aquella costumbre. Dormir era delicioso, y comer también. Necesitaba ponerse las pilas si pretendía vivir de aquel negocio.

Resopló y se apoyó sobre la caja registradora, mirando como Harry cambiaba la tierra de los porrones con los jazmines.

\- ¿Acaso no hiciste eso ayer?

\- Con las violetas y los tulipanes.

\- Ah… – miró en derredor, buscando alguna distracción. Ya había organizado los paquetes de semillas donde correspondían estar y regados los helechos que colgaban en sus macetas desde el techo. Suspiró, impaciente por algo. Comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos sobre la madera del mostrador y lamentó no haber llevado consigo sus audífonos. La música siempre daba mejor fachada a los momentos.

Volvió a prestar su atención en Harry. El misterioso y reservado señor Potter. Los oficios en su jardín los había finalizado con gusto la noche del mismo domingo, dejando al lugar más limpio que una tacita de cristal. Esperaba que el sol, junto con los debidos manguerasos de agua que Ginny exigió que él procurara cada dos noches, diera vida prontamente a los capullitos y semillas que había sembrado. Tendría un jardín bonito, lo aseguraba.

Y la curiosidad seguía ahí, haciendo cada vez más mella a su cerebro. El hombre era más introvertido que una tumba y eso lo lamentaba, con creces, porque aquella peculiaridad venía sujeta con fuerza de la mano de la soledad. Y la observaba en Harry, a la soledad. Pero, ¿quién era ella para meterse en su vida? Una recién conocida vecina que lo contrató hacia apenas una semana, cuando hacia unas cuantas horas atrás se habían topado por vez primera.

La campanilla de la entrada sonó, indicando la llegada de un cliente. ¡En hora buena! La primera venta del día, después de la una de la tarde.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! – prácticamente gritó, sobresaltando no solo a Harry sino también a la recién llegada mujer. – ¿En qué puedo servirle? – dio su mejor sonrisa, esa que se vendía a cualquiera, como le había dicho una vez Ben.

\- ¡Oh! Buenas tardes… yo… – era delgada y alta, vestía ropa deportiva y sujetaba su largo cabello castaño claro con una coleta. Para Ginny fue imposible no fijarse en sus uñas postizas, eran tan largas que se preguntó cómo demonios hacia para limpiarse el culo después de ir al baño. – Busco… - no parecía una ama de casa, no que no. Ginny la catalogó como a una de esas mujeres ricachonas que pagaban a la nana para quedarse con los niños mientras ella tomaba sus tratamientos de belleza en el spa. – Aguarda… yo no suelo… - tenía un bolsito pequeño colgado en uno de sus brazos – hacer este tipo de cosas – sacó una moderna agenda electrónica – Se supone que necesito… - leyó - ¡Calas blancas! Parte de la decoración del club para la fiesta.

\- De acuerdo… ¿cuántas…?

\- Es mejor hacer llegar las flores que asumir responsabilidad en la parte de limpieza, ¿no cree?

\- Lo creo. ¿Cuántas necesita?

\- Veinte docenas.

\- Doscientos cuarenta calas en total.

\- Exactamente.

\- Muy bien – junto al mostrador estaba la delgada libreta que se empleaba para las anotaciones de las ventas. Ginny tomó el bolígrafo que antes sujetaba su cabello y escribió la orden de la mujer, sacando cuentas.

\- Pueden hacerlas llegar al club directamente, ¿verdad? – Ginevra se viró, alarmada. Aún no poseía servicio de entrega. Pensó en aperturarlo cuando dispusiese del dinero para alquilar un pequeño camión.

\- Lo siento… pero…

\- Lo tenemos – intervino Harry, llegando a ella. Se estaba quitando los guantes embarrados de tierra. – Tan solo deje la dirección exacta del club junto con la hora y la fecha, ahí las tendrá.

\- ¡Excelente! ¿Cuánto por el servicio?

Ginevra sacó las cuentas, con la mirada acechante de Harry por sobre su hombro cuando se colocó tras ella. Estaba bien su ayuda, más que bien, ¡pero tampoco era una bruta! Blanqueó los ojos cuando escuchó un ruidito de aprobación de su parte.

\- ¿Aceptan cheques?

\- Por supuesto. Puede abonar el cincuenta por cien…

\- Prefiero cancelar el monto total – sacó su chequera junto con una pluma costosísima y elegante, de esas que utilizaban los finos abogados.

\- Si así lo desea…

\- Confío en que mi pedido llegará, y en perfectas condiciones – tendió el cheque, pelando sus dientes blancos y derechitos. Era una sonrisa dirigida a los acechadores cuatro ojos que aún estaban por encima de su hombro.

\- Gracias – Ginny verificó la cifra, la firma correspondiente y el banco al que tendría que ir. – Solo falta dirección, fecha y hora. – anotó todo tal cual la clienta lo expresó. - ¡Muy bien!

\- Muchas gracias.

\- ¡A usted! – reconoció el bamboleó de caderas al caminar cuando la mujer abandonaba la tienda. ¡Claro que sí! Admitía que en más de una ocasión lo había empleado para llamar la atención de los hombres. El coqueteo previo antes de agitar la melena y bailar las pestañas. A veces funcionaba. – Y tú… – se giró apenas volvió a escuchar la campanilla de la puerta al ser cerrada, quedando cara a cara con su empleado. – No me etiquetes de estúpida, ¡bien que sé sobre matemáticas!

\- ¿Ah?

\- No me gusta que me respiren en la nuca cuando trato de hacer algo, solo para ver si lo hago bien – frunció exageradamente el ceño, acentuando las ya arruguitas del tiempo. Harry sólo la miró antes de reír.

\- Ya… ¿me retas en lugar de agradecerme?

\- ¿Qué debo…?

\- ¡Servicio a domicilio, jefa!

\- ¡Oh! Sí. Gracias, pero ¿cómo…?

\- Las llevaré en mi Sedan, no te preocupes – se sacudió las manos sobre el delantal. – Estudia la posición en la que nos encontramos, Ginny. No podemos negar un pedido de tal magnitud, la ganancia es buena y además, hay que hacerse conocer como negocio.

Relajó el entrecejo sin tanto análisis. Harry tenía toda la razón.

\- Son doscientas cuarenta flores, ¿crees que se arruinen en el asiento trasero? – cuestionó él.

\- No… si no es muy largo el trayecto a recorrer – Ginny verificó la dirección. – Es a pocos kilómetros de aquí.

\- Perfecto – Harry se alejó, retornaba a sus guantes sucios para culminar con la tierra. El gustito por aquel trabajo aumentaba de a poquito, mancharse de lodo ya no le molestaba tanto. Y Ginny lo notaba, alegrándose. Era encantador contagiar a las personas de amor por las plantas.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó antes de que se acuclillara. Le dolerían las piernas al final del día.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hambre, ¿tienes?

Sus tripas sonaban. Se había obligado a tragarse su desayuno a las seis de la mañana al pensar que ese día saldrían temprano a trabajar. No contó con que su jefa, la escandalosa de Ginevra Weasley, se levantaría con tres horas de retardo por tercera vez.

\- ¿Una pizza?

\- Traje sándwiches.

\- Pensé que tu demora se debía solo a que duermes como morsa.

\- Duermo como morsa, lo acepto – sonrió, tomando de la estantería tras el mostrador su morral. – Los preparé anoche – sacó los emparedados, agasajándose por la idea de haberlos hecho. Su cena consistió en dos de ellos, y su desayuno en uno. – ¿No se ahorra tiempo así?

\- ¿Para dormir?

\- Exactamente – rió, extendiendo el brazo con un sándwich sujeto en su mano. Harry volvió a incorporarse, quitándose de nuevo los guantes.

\- Gracias – tomó el sándwich.

\- Espero te guste el atún – sacó otro emparedado, empezando a engullirlo con ganas.

Harry hacía lo propio, como era de costumbre, preso en sus cavilaciones. La mano, libre del bocadillo de atún, se deslizaba distraídamente por encima de la madera del mostrador, sin peligro de astillas después de ambos haberla lijado.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Mmm? – apenas tragó.

\- El emparedado, ¿qué te parece?

\- Está muy bueno – otro mordisco. Todo aquel intercambio de palabras se dio sin él mirarla. Ginny sentía que masticaba por inercia al tener la boca llena. Tras el cristal de sus gafas, sus ojos se perdían en el estante con los paquetes de semillas. – ¿Qué le echas? – interrogó, observándola ahora.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Algo le echas al atún… lo tengo en la punta de la lengua, pero no…

\- Pimientos rojos y aceitunas.

\- ¡Ya!

\- Sólo un poco, para darle un gusto diferente – le sonrió, y gustosa, recibió el mismo gesto de parte de Harry. Fue una curva sobre sus labios bastante simple, medio llena de cardos al no estar completamente rasurado. Las patas de gallo enmarcaron sus ojos que, ahora los notaba con más claridad, eran de un singular verde esmeralda. Sí, esmeralda. Al principio, creyó que eran verde olivo.

\- Tengo sed – informó él, ya acabado su sándwich.

\- Pasé por alto las gaseosas.

\- Yo las invito – se sacó el delantal. – Sólo tardaré dos minutos en ir a la tienda.

Entre ambos ya existía cierta confianza casual. Quizá fuese muy pronto para llamarse _amigos_, pero el trato no distaba mucho de hacerlos ver como tal.

Harry salió con el inevitable tintineo de la campanilla, sintiendo el golpe vaporoso que ocasionaba el sol de verano, y Ginny lo observó hasta que cruzó la calle y se perdió tras la puerta de la tienda de comestibles.

\- El misterio del señor Potter… - volvió hacia su emparedado cuando su teléfono celular sonó. Pensó en su hermano Ron o en su cuñada, Hermione, quienes le advertirían las probables fechas para visitarla. Con la diferencia de horario, seguramente estarían prontos a cenar. – ¡Diga!

_\- Ginevra… _– Ginny no se tomó la molestia de esconder la sorpresa del timbre de su voz, menos su fastidio.

\- Dean… – las páginas de aquella historia ya estaban quemadas, al menos de su parte. Agua pasada. ¿Por qué el hombre se empeñaba en sulfurarlo todo? La fiesta había terminado medianamente en paz. Nada se encontraba de por medio que les obligase a continuar relacionándose. _No querías hijos… no los tenemos. ¿Por qué carajo...? _– ¿Qué es lo que…?

\- _He estado tratando de comunicarme contigo y nada. Yo estaba…_

\- ¿Qué necesidad tienes para querer hablarme? Sabes que ya…

\- _Yo sólo…_ \- un suspiro por parte de él. – _Quería saber cómo estabas._

\- Estoy bien – dejó el emparedado a medio terminar sobre el paquete que antes lo envolvía. – Y ahora si… - la campanilla sonó, Harry había regresado con el par de gaseosas.

\- _Ayer me encontré con Ronald_ – continuó – _Me mencionó la tienda y quería…_

\- Dean…

\- _Felicitarte_ – concluyó. – _Me_ _alegro que las cosas allá te estén saliendo bien_ – la mujer observó la lata que Harry dejó junto a su codo apoyado en el mostrador.

\- Sí, gracias – una misma palabra para dos personas distintas, con evocaciones completamente diferentes. Ginny, para quitarle lo agrio a su gratitud para con Harry, le sonrió con amabilidad, tomando la lata. – Ahora, Dean, estoy trabajando, así que… No, no tienes que volver a llamar. Sí, ¡adiós! – colgó. Abrió la gaseosa y dio un largo sorbo de ella, desanudando la incomodidad en su garganta causada por aquel deje de rencor hacia su ex marido.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Harry preguntaba por mera cortesía, lo sabía. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a incomodarlo, utilizándolo como su psicólogo personal.

\- Todo bien – volvió a sonreírle. El hombre de ojos verde esmeralda (no olivo) la imitó, antes de terminar de un zarpazo su gaseosa y de nuevo colocarse el delantal. – ¿No quieres otro emparedado?

\- Guárdamelo para después – volvió a embutir las manos en los guantes.

La tarde transcurrió con dos nuevas ventas; un racimo de rosas rojas y blancas que un adorable enamorado compraba para su novia, y un arreglo de girasoles para una madre de cumpleaños.

\- ¡Mañana temprano! ¡Lo prometo! – afirmó, pasando el trapo sobre el mostrador para finalizar.

\- Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

\- Tenme un poco de fe, Harry – se aseguró de dejar bien cerrada la caja registradora. Harry pasaba un último cepillazo al piso, la tierra salía de a montoncitos.

\- ¡Listo!

\- Bien hecho – dejó a un lado el delantal. – A la final, no estuvo tan mal el día, ¿verdad? – el hombre sonrió al dejar el delantal junto al de ella.

No tardaron en apagar las luces y cerrar el establecimiento. Ya la noche había llegado y las calles eran iluminadas por los faroles colocados en los bordes de las aceras. Varias personas aún circulaban por el pueblo, se adentraban en la tienda de comestibles y en el Burger King de la esquina. La pizzería estaba abarrotada y ni hablar de la tienda de Yogures naturales.

\- ¿Crees que nos fuese mejor con un local de comida rápida? – preguntó Ginny, pasándole la llave para que fuese él quien asegurara la puerta principal.

\- Yo creo… – volteó y miró a su alrededor – que no hace falta otro negocio de comida rápida aquí. Nos iría mejor, si tú… – la señaló – empiezas a tomarte en serio todo esto.

\- ¡Me lo tomo en serio, Harry! – guardó la llave en su morral al él devolvérsela. – Tú deberías relajarte un poco – lo miró, él solo ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado y se alzó de hombros en un gesto que denotaba poco interés.

\- Nos vemos mañana – sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones las llaves del Sedan.

\- A las ocho.

\- Ver para creer, jefa – abrió la puertezuela del auto, Ginny hacia lo propio con su Volkswagen.

\- Ya verás.

\- Me pararé con una trompeta frente a tu ventana – rió, entrando al auto. – Es la única manera.

Ginevra negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, sin desvanecer la sonrisa, y se metió en su diminuto transporte. Salió del puesto de estacionamiento antes de Harry, observando las luces de su sedan por el espejo retrovisor al tomar el camino a casa. ¿Por qué nunca se iban juntos, si recorrían exactamente los mismos kilómetros? Cualquiera de los dos podía ahorrarse gasolina, y estarían ayudando al medio ambiente, además.

\- Nos vamos juntos mañana, ¿te parece? – lo propuso sin pensar, dejando a Harry con la mitad del cuerpo aún dentro del auto encendido. Lo veía desde su puesto de estacionamiento, ya en casa.

\- ¿Juntos?

\- En tu sedan, o en mi pequeña _chatarrita_. Claro, si a bien tienes.

Harry terminó de salir del auto después de apagar el motor. La mujer se apoyó sobre la verja que daba a su jardín y lo miró. Ya sabía, de buena tinta, ciertas características de Ginevra Weasley; su boca _parloteadora_ y su confianza un tanto fatigosa. Lo soportaba bastante bien durante el día en la tienda, acostumbrándose a sus preguntas a veces fuera de línea, que él no estaba con ánimos de responder. Bien podrían compartir transporte sin problema alguno. ¡Qué más daba!

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿En mi chatarrita?

\- Prefiero mi sedan.

\- Tan poca fe a mi auto, así como a mí – le hizo un mohín con la cara que, sin ninguno verlo venir, le hizo reír con impulso. Ginny se sorprendió ante la espontaneidad de la carcajada, la alegría del sonido. Rió también, antes de verlo despedirse con la mano.

\- Buenas noches, Ginny – aún sonreía, acomodándose las gafas.

Ahí Ginny supo porqué la señora Braccovich, la mujer que encargó las veinte docenas de calas, le puso tanto el ojo; Harry era un hombre atrayente, y sonreía bonito.

\- Descansa, Harry – no dejó de verlo mientras se despegaba de su valla. – Hasta mañana – movió una de sus manos hacia él antes de girarse hacia su casa; las campanillas de viento apenas sonaban debido a la leve brisa de la noche.

\- Hasta mañana – Harry recorrió el pequeño camino de su entrada hasta la puerta de su hogar. La sala estaba iluminada al él dejar la luz principal encendida, no le gustaba llegar y ver todo ahondado en la oscuridad.

Debía estar mucho más que acostumbrado al abrumador e intenso silencio de sus propias instalaciones, pero en ese momento se le hacía extraño y un poco ajeno, después de estar todo el día acompañado por la voz de Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**¡Gracias, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Cualquier cosa ¡bienvenida sea! **

**Nos leeremos pronto, aspiro y espero..**

**Yani.! **


	7. Capítulo VII

**Ayer fue mi último día de vacaciones. Fui al cine (no a muchos les gusta El planeta de los Simios, al menos no a los de mi círculo íntimo, pero a mí esas películas me encantan), y al llegar a casa terminé el capítulo. Como dije en el anterior, a partir de ahora estaré más ocupada... Pero escribir me gusta tanto, que igual me daré mi tiempo para esto.**

**¡Gracias totales a quienes comentaron! **

**Mar Laridae:** Todos mis Harry´s me gustan, jajaja. Creo describirlos como los hombres que me atraen en cuanto a la personalidad, simples y tranquilos. Este en particular se me facilita escribirlo porque, más allá de tomar las características que me gustan en el sexo opuesto, este Harry aquí tiene tintes de mi propia personalidad. En ciertas cositas nos parecemos, ¡soy un poco hermética! quizá tanto como él, no sé. ¡Ya llegará Ron! jeje =) Gracias por leerme, corazona hermosa. Nos veremos por face..

**Expectropatronum:** A mi también me encantan los AU! Se puede hacer tanto tomando solo a los personajes... yo escribo cosas no muy originales, pero me entretiene imaginarme a los personajes de JK en cuestiones que nada tienen que ver con la magia que ella describió. Y Harry y Ginny son lo más! =) Un abrazo enorme! Gracias por leerme!

**Silver Astoria Malfoy:** Te respondí por privado. Igual gracias por leerme, hermosa! Un placer que te esté gustando como va quedando la cosa, jejeje.

**A.I.H:** Y listo el capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer! me alegro que te entretenga a buen grado.

**Miel-Tonks: **Qué lindas cosas que me dijiste! Por un segundo me entró el sentimiento de superioridad a la cabezota! jajajaja. Gracias, nena. Para mí, un gran escritor es aquel que con simples y pocas palabras, describen algo grande y maravilloso, no me gustan las palabras extravagantes y rebuscadas, hablar chácharas para rellenar una historia, no me gusta. Mi meta es escribir así, simple pero que para la persona quien lea sea más que suficiente; que entienda la idea y que la disfrute tal cual lo planteo. Me falta, yo sé! Y como siempre digo, haciendo se aprende! por ello los fastidio con mis fics fanáticos y con falta de mucho, jajaja. Gracias, reina! Ya vendrá Sirius... =)

**Tamara (Redgirl1982): **Nos hemos estado hablando por MP. Te debo una respuesta. ¡Muchas gracias por tu tiempo! =)

Los dejo leer... espero les guste.

* * *

**Contigo. **

**Capítulo VII. **

* * *

Ginny había conocido a muchas personas introvertidas, calladas e impenetrables. Las mandarinas más duras de pelar. Y sentía que Harry las superaba a todas ellas. Era eso o, sencillamente, nadie le había causado tanto interés como le originaba él; le llamaba la atención, vigorosamente. Y verlo a cada rato con los labios sellados, mientras ella cotorreaba sobre cualquier estupidez, aumentaba aquel añoro de conocerlo a profundidad. Curiosidad.

Compartían el transporte desde hacía una semana. El Sedan de Harry era suave, fresco por el aire acondicionado y con aromatizador de pinos del bosque. Era relativamente corto el trayecto. Se entretenía observando por la ventana, notando el ir y venir de las personas mientras realizaban sus tareas rutinarias a primera hora del día. Pidió, en más de una ocasión, prender la radio, mas el hombre le había informado su poca tolerancia a los ruidos de las emisoras cuando conducía.

Era una mentira, Harry se había negado al saber que ella chillaría cualquier canción que se entonara, naturalmente. Ginny ignoraba ese detalle, le había creído su falsedad.

Se recostaba en el asiento, mirando el techo, el espejo retrovisor, el pequeño pino aromatizante que colgaba de él, las rendijas del aire acondicionado, el volante, las manos de Harry con vellitos en los dedos, y la fotografía pegada en la guantera. Era de una mujer joven y muy bonita. Su cabello negro le llegaba hasta la cintura y tenía un cintillo de tela azul claro que le apartaba el flequillo de la frente, haciéndole lucir más libremente el rostro, los ojos vivarachos y la sonrisa coqueta.

Se mordió la lengua antes de atreverse a preguntarle quién era. Harry Potter vivía solo, en una casa que se veía más callada que un osario a media noche. ¿Quién había sido esa mujer?

\- Llegamos – informó, sacando a Ginny de sus cavilaciones entrometidas. Aparcó el auto frente a la tienda y apagó el motor.

\- ¡El sol aún no sale! – profirió la pelirroja, abandonando el coche.

\- A quien madruga le va mejor – guardó las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón. El osito bola amarilla se veía aún más lastimado que antes.

\- Así no es el refrán, Potter – caminó hacia la puerta principal. Harry se alzó de hombros, sin locución alguna, y la siguió hacia el interior de la tienda.

\- ¡Vamos, Ginny! ¿Acaso no hemos aumentado las ventas?

\- Para la fortuna, sí. ¡Estos madrugones deben valer algo!

\- Eres una exagerada. Levantarse a las seis de la mañana no es madrugar.

La mujer rodó los ojos antes de poner ambos manos a la obra. Todo empezaba a ir, en cuanto a las cuestiones laborales, la mar de bien.

Las mañanas iban deprisa, las tardes después del almuerzo, por el contrario, transcurrían lentamente; aún con clientes llegando de vez en cuando. Ese miércoles, con tanto calor como un verano en Lovell era capaz de otorgar, fue lánguido y demasiado tranquilo. La campanilla dejó de sonar pasadas las cinco. Ginevra pensó en cerrar antes del anochecer.

\- ¿Has ido al bar de Tito? – Harry se sacudió las manos contra el delantal, al parecer no había escuchado la pregunta. – Harry… – palmeó una vez sus manos, llamando su atención. El hombre la miró por sobre sus gafas con montura redonda. – ¿Has ido al bar de Tito?

\- ¿Aún existe el bar de Tito? ¿Él sigue vivo? ¿Qué edad tiene ese hombre?

\- Yo le calculo noventa años. ¿Lo conoces?

\- Hace años, sí. Íbamos al menos dos noches a la semana, y casi todos los sábados – Ginny asintió con la cabeza, sin pasar desapercibido el _íbamos_.

\- ¿Quieres ir al cerrar? – pensó en un par de cervezas, nada más. Si a Harry no le apetecía, esperaba que al menos la acercara al sitio. Podría después tomar un taxi a casa.

El hombre arrugó la cara, dejando clara su respuesta con aquel gesto fatigoso.

\- En realidad…

\- Descuida, ¿podrías al menos acercarme?

\- Supongo que… sí. No hay problema – Ginevra le sonrió, haciendo sonar las llaves de la tienda.

\- Cerraremos a las seis. Mejor comenzar a recoger.

\- Tú eres la jefa.

Tan solo pasó media hora. Aseguró la caja registradora y se sacó el delantal en un solo movimiento.

Pensó que Harry se entusiasmaría con la idea de unas cuantas copas al llegar al bar, no obstante, el hombre la miró al estacionarse frente a la taberna sin apagar el motor. Sus manos se mantenían sobre el volante, listo para arrancar al ella bajarse.

\- Gracias – le sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo te irás a casa?

\- Tomaré un taxi. Descuida, ¡es verano! Habrá mucha gente por las calles hasta muy tarde – se acomodó hacia un lado el cabello y se ajustó el pequeño morral que siempre llevaba al trabajo; era importante, el bolso contenía las llaves de la tienda, de su casa y su billetera. – ¡Nos veremos mañana!

\- Sí – la vio dejar el asiento, dejando por último una de sus blancas piernas. El short que había escogido para ese día estaba lleno de tierra e incluso tenía pegados a los costados pétalos de varias flores.

\- ¡Adiós! – se inclinó al cerrar la puerta, despidiéndose por la ventana. Harry le respondió con la señal de una mano antes de verla girarse e ingresar al bar.

Se notaba mucho movimiento, en las puertas de la taberna se concentraban pequeños grupos de hombres ya con varias copas de más en el organismo.

Resoplando, apagó el motor.

\- ¡Buenas noches, Tito! – el viejo le respondió con un brazo tembloroso. Se mantenía sentado tras la barra con un trapo en sus manos, puliendo los vasos de vidrio que Brian, el joven barman, le acercaba, tan solo para mantenerlo ocupado. – Brian…

\- ¿Cómo estás, Ginny? – se rehusaba a ser llamada señora. Se lo dejó claro al jovencito de veintidós años cuando lo conoció.

\- Acalorada. Pensé que las noches en Lovell eran más frescas.

\- Cuando no es verano, sí – depositó frente a ella una lata de Guinness.

\- ¿Bien fría?

\- Helada – sonrió él.

Ginny tomó la cerveza de apoco, acatando cada movimiento del bar. Había un viejo piano decorando una esquina y mesas dispuestas por todos lados. Algunas estaban llenas. Todo se veía muy viejo, muy antiguo y muy limpio. Le agradaba mucho. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por posters de viejos artistas. Le gustaba uno en particular, mostraban a The Beatles en pleno, gozando de la fama obtenida.

\- ¿No sabes si Martha vendrá hoy? – preguntó a Brian, añorando la compañía de alguien para conversar. Martha era maestra de kínder, tenía toda su vida en Lovell. La había conocido al ella irle a comprar lirios para los floreros de su casa. Afortunadamente, congeniaron bien. Es típico hacer buenas migas con quien se tiene ciertas similitudes; Martha tenía su misma edad, y estaba divorciada.

\- Pasó temprano a dejarle uno de sus pasteles al viejo – señaló a Tito. – Como si aún pudiese morder algo. – Un par de nuevos clientes se sentaron a tres puesto de Ginny. Brian se giró a atenderlos. ¿Cómo haría el pobre chico cuando el bar se llenaba hasta las metras?

\- ¿Ocupado? – el banquillo de su derecha sonó al ser arrastrado a un lado. Era incuestionable el estado de ebriedad del sujeto. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¡Calvin! Sí, un cincuentón que empinaba el codo con demasiada frecuencia y a cualquier hora del día. Nunca daba problemas, según Brian, y Ginny esperaba que en esa noche fuese exactamente igual.

El hombre, expidiendo su alcoholizado aliento en demasía, apoyó un codo sobre la barra, rozándole el brazo que antes sostenía su cerveza.

\- Ocupado – profirió ella. Su voz serie le daba énfasis a su mentirilla.

\- Mentirosa, mentirosa… - se tambaleó. En caso del hombre querer propasarse, con un par de empujones bastaría. – Te vi llegar sola y…

\- Ocupado.

\- Mentirosa, mentirosa…

\- Ocupado – Ginny sonrió. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par pese a su estado semiinconsciente. Calvin enfocó la mirada en Harry y, chasqueando la lengua, se fue tambaleando a su mesa.

\- Gracias – lo miró sentarse. - ¡Qué mala costumbre la de ese!

\- Es difícil quitar las malas mañas, menos cuando se está ya envejeciendo. – Ella asintió, lanzándole una señal a Brian.

\- ¿Qué quieres tomar? Yo invito.

\- No bebo. Solo… - Brian llegó hasta ellos. – Agua mineral, por favor.

\- ¡Vamos, Harry! Mira que no suelo invitar a beber algo a mis empleados. Sólo…

\- Agua, por favor – insistió. Ginevra se alzó de hombros, observando al veinteañero.

\- Lo que él quiera – habló, preguntándose si en alguna etapa de su vida Harry Potter fue un alcohólico y si aún luchaba contra eso.

Sí, otra interrogante.

\- ¿Y eso que decidiste honrarme con tu presencia a la final? – él rió, aceptando el vaso de agua que el barman le tendió.

\- Gracias. Y bien… ¿no agradeces que yo entrara? Podías, en estos momentos, estar desmayada gracias al aliento de Calvin.

\- Me las iba a arreglar.

\- Seguro – bebió un sorbo de agua. Ginny le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de aferrar su cerveza.

Quería la compañía de algún ser viviente que fuese tan parloteador como ella. Y ahí estaba, compartiendo con su empleado que era, a sus ojos, el ser más retraído del universo.

Sin mentira alguna, pasaron diez minutos sin decirse palabra. Ginny pidió otra cerveza y, pasados otros cinco minutos, estalló.

\- ¡Por Dios, Harry! ¡Me sofocas con tanto! ¡Quedaré sorda de tanto escucharte!

\- ¿Qué? – él la miró, tardando un poco en captar el sarcasmo. – Oh, yo… - Ginny apoyó un codo sobre la barra, observándolo.

\- Cuéntame algo – podía hacerle cuantas preguntas se habían cruzado por su mente desde que lo conoció. Pero, ¿cómo asegurarse de no estar pisando terreno peligroso? Todas sus interrogantes eran, en cierta mesura, muy personales. Así que, para mejores resultados, aguardaba a que él le confiara lo que deseara.

\- ¿Qué te puedo contar?

\- Lo que tú quieres.

\- Yo… – miró su vaso, ya completamente vacío. – Bien…

\- Dime.

\- Hay un hombre que vive en Londres…

\- Ok…

\- Y es un completo chiflado – calló. Ginny aguardó a ver si añadía algo más.

\- Y bien… - enarcó una ceja.

\- Es mi padrino.

\- Oh – casi aplaude ante esa revelación. Poco a poco se abriría la coraza. – ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Sirius… Sirius Black.

\- ¡Qué apellido!

\- Le queda.

\- ¿Está chiflado?

\- Como no tienes idea – repentinamente, rió, recordando alguna experiencia vivida con su padrino. – Como no tienes idea – repitió, para placer de Ginny, aún sonriendo.

\- ¿Hace mucho que no lo ves?

\- Desde que me mudé al este de Maine, hace un par de años.

\- ¿No lo invitarás a verte aquí?

\- Viene cuando le entra la gana, sin avisar. En un descarado.

\- Está chiflado.

\- Sí – ella volvió a deleitarse con su risa.

\- Yo tengo una amiga chiflada.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- Está loca. Se llama Luna, un nombre perfecto para ella ya que, literalmente, le pegó la Luna al apenas nacer. Es muy peculiar, pero es una mujer maravillosa.

\- Siempre nombras a… - trató de recordar – Hermione. Hablas mucho con ella por teléfono.

\- Y con mi hermano Ron, sí – tomó su cerveza y dio un traguito. – Quizá los conozcas pronto, espero vengan a finales de mes.

\- ¿Extrañas Londres?

\- Más que a Londres, los extraño a ellos, a mis hermanos y sobrinos.

\- ¿Son muy unidos ustedes siete?

\- Yo, con algunos más que otros. Mira… - del bolsillo de sus shorts, sacó el celular. – Esta foto… – le enseñó la pantalla. Harry se inclinó un poco sobre ella para poder ver mejor. – Estamos los siete en pleno, ¿vez? La tomamos en mi despedida, cuando me mudé a Nueva York.

\- ¿Hace cuanto de eso?

\- Casi año y medio, ¿no te lo dije una vez? – lo miró. - ¡Hey! Te he dicho casi toda una biografía de mi vida.

\- Tú lo has dicho, casi. Aún tienes para contar.

\- ¿No te cansas de escucharme hablar?

\- En lo absoluto – le sonrió, sin ser del todo consiente de la sinceridad de sus palabras.

\- Ok, yo sí me canso de hablar. Blablablablabla…

\- No pareciera – se ganó otra palmada en el hombro. - ¡Cotorra y golpeadora!

\- No abuses, Potter – le señaló, entrecerrando los ojos. – Mira que soy tu jefa.

\- Ya.

\- Sí – otro sorbo a la cerveza, se le estaba calentando muy rápido. – Volviendo al punto en el que estábamos… – movió una mano hacia él – la ruleta se detiene nuevamente en ti, ¡cuéntame! – guardó su celular.

\- Pues… - se removió sobre el banquillo. – Teníamos una tienda de libros y otros artículos de oficina.

\- ¿En el este? – él asintió con la cabeza. Ginny estaba atenta, guardó en su mente el verbo _teníamos_.

\- Empezando este año la vendí, junto con el apartamento. Y bien… aquí estoy.

Era un mísero resumen de acontecimientos importantes. Cosas que lo marcaron; el desprendimiento de su propio negocio, de su casa… no era tan simple como lo hacía sonar. Al menos, así pensaba Ginny.

Y esa manía de hablar en plural, marcando la presencia de una segunda persona que lo acompañaba en antigua vida, y que ya no estaba.

\- Harry… – su teléfono sonó. Eran habituales las llamadas desde Londres cuando estaba entrando la noche en Estados Unidos, todo por la diferencia de horario. – Aguarda – sacó el celular una vez más. – ¿Diga? Dean… – bufó. Debía agendar su maldito número nuevo, para cortarlo de plano sin atender siquiera. – Espera… no se escucha bien, la señal es… – colgó.

\- ¿Quién es Dean? Te alteras mucho cuando te llama.

\- Nadie de mucha importancia – en una de sus tantas chácharas le había soltado que era divorciada. Harry debía suponer que el señor Dean Thomas no podría ser otro sino su querido ex esposo. – Y bueno – miró el vaso. – ¿Seguro no quieres una? – agitó la lata.

\- No creo…

\- Vendrá con una buena historia – sonrió. – ¡Vamos! ¿Acaso eras alcohólico? – interrogó de una, aclarando una de sus tantas preguntas.

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Pues bien.

\- Ginny…

\- ¡Brian! – el chico llegó a paso veloz al estar cerca de ellos. El lugar empezaba a llenarse con el pasar del tiempo. – Dos, por favor – mostró dos dedos de una de sus manos y señaló la lata de Guinness. El barman no tardó en cumplir el pedido. – De acuerdo… una historia – abrió su cerveza. Harry, medio bufando, la imitó. – Esta me la contó mi madre en determinado momento de mi vida, era una de sus favoritas. – se acomodó en el banquillo para estar frente a él. Harry, al quedarse en su posición, solo le mostraba el perfil. – _Había una vez un pajarito pequeño que volaba hacia el sur huyendo del invierno. Hacia tanto frío pero tanto frío que se congeló y se cayó sobre las hierbas de una inmensa pradera. Mientras estaba ahí tirado, tieso como bloque de hielo, pasó una vaca, ¡y le cagó encima!_ – sonrió al escucharlo reír sin previo aviso. – _Mientras el pajarito descansaba en el montón de mierda, notó que ahí estaba calentito. El estiércol realmente estaba reanimándolo y descongelando a su cuerpito, así que ahí se quedó, calentito y feliz, y pronto empezó a cantar_ – se acomodó a un lado un mechón de pelo que le molestaba en los ojos, después continuó. – _Un gato que pasaba lo escuchó y se acercó a investigar. Siguiendo el sonidito alegre, el gato descubrió al pajarito bajo la pila de mierda, y rápidamente lo sacó de ahí. Acto seguido, se lo comió. _– Harry rió otro poco, animándola. – ¿Moraleja? – él se alzó de hombros, volteando la cara para poder mirarla. – Quien te llena de mierda no siempre es tu enemigo, y quien te saca de ella no es siempre tu amigo.

\- Ciertamente.

\- ¿Qué te pareció? ¿No es reanimante?

\- No si piensas en el pobre pajarito… y en el montón de mierda.

\- No te quedes solo con eso. ¡La enseñanza! – tomó su lata. – Por quienes nos llenan de mierda – alzó la cerveza, Harry hizo lo propio con la suya.

\- Por quienes nos llenan de mierda – chocaron y bebieron. Los minutos siguientes consistieron en solo eso, beber de a grandes sorbos.

Ginny delineaba el perfil de Harry, percatándose de las hebras grises a los costados. ¿Sería un hombre ya completamente canoso a los cincuenta años? Había quienes perdían el color de su pelo desde temprano; ella misma, con su larga cabellera roja, ocultaba uno que otro mechón blanco. Y bien, los treinta y seis años traían consigo lo suyo.

Volvió a Harry, a sus mechoncitos blancos, y se lo imaginó tan guapo como Richard Gere. Notaba su nariz un poquito torcida, quizá por un mal golpe, o tenía el tabique desviado.

\- ¿Vas a querer otra? – él la miró, dejando que bosquejara el contorno de sus ojos verde esmeralda. El verde esmeralda era más bonito que el verde olivo, en definitiva.

\- No, ¿y tú?

\- Con una es más que suficiente – dejó la lata a un lado.

\- ¿Listo para irte? ¡Mañana hay trabajo! – llamó a Brian para pagar la cuenta. El lugar estaba más caliente que cuando llegó, las personas conversaban estruendosamente desde sus mesas y la barra estaba totalmente ocupada.

Brian llegó dando tumbos con su bandeja. El pobre necesitaba de un ayudante.

\- Gracias, Brian.

\- Siempre a la orden – regresó a atender a un par de hombres campiranos.

\- ¡Adiós, Tito! – bramó la pelirroja. El anciano alzó uno de sus escuálidos brazos para despedirse de ambos. - ¡Pobre hombre! ´

\- ¿Tito? Ha tenido una larga vida – Harry le abrió la puerta del bar.

\- ¡Tito no! Brian. ¿Cómo puede atender esto solo?

Subieron al sedan e inmediatamente prendieron el aire acondicionado.

\- Gracias por haberme acompañado, Harry. Todo agradable, ¿verdad?

\- Sí – giró medio cuerpo sobre el asiento, asegurándose de no golpear a ningún peatón u otro auto conforme salía del puesto de estacionamiento. – Lo mejor, fue tu inspirador cuento. ¿Cómo se llama?

\- El pájaro y la mierda – otra carcajada, cortesía de Harry Potter.

\- ¡Claro! ¿De qué otra forma iba a ser?

Cogieron camino a casa. El trayecto se les hizo más corto de lo normal, y eso que ninguno conversaba sobre nada en particular.

La mujer miraba, más inquisidora que antes, la fotografía de la joven.

\- Estaciona de una vez en tu casa – dijo Ginny. Harry obedeció. – Gracias, otra vez. ¡Podemos repetirlo de vez en cuando! – salieron del coche.

\- Quizá – sacó las llaves de su puerta principal.

Por alguna desconocida razón, Ginny aún no quería despedirse.

\- ¿Quieres cenar, Harry? tengo masa fácil para hacer un par de pizzas – señaló su casita.

Sorprendió al hombre, fue claro su asombro cuando la miró. El brillo de la bombilla que estaba en el poste de luz se reflejaba en los cristales de sus lentes. Sin embargo, pudo notar la extrañeza en sus ojos ante aquella invitación que bien, salió sin ella pensarla mucho.

\- Gracias… pero no. Me siento cansado, así que…

\- De acuerdo – habló rápidamente, un tanto arrepentida ante su repentina muestra de confianza que iba más allá de una lata de cerveza, o de un simple sándwich de atún. – Será mejor descansar, sí. ¡Hasta mañana! – cruzó su jardín y caminó hacia casa. – ¡Qué duermas bien! – bramó ya desde su pórtico. Harry se mantenía plantado en los escalones de su porche.

\- ¡Igualmente! - respondió, antes de perderla de vista.

El hombre pensó en lo singular que se le hacía la compañía de esa mujer. Entrando a casa, repasó un poco el tiempo en la taberna. Fue todo muy simple y entretenido, pese a sus escasos deseos de abrir la boca y conversar, como era casi siempre.

\- El pájaro y la mierda – sonrió. Se quitó los zapatos y subió descalzo las escaleras hasta su habitación, ya no pensando en el desafortunado pajarito, sino más bien preguntándose cuando Ginevra Weasley volvería a invitarlo a cenar, y cuando estaría él listo y dispuesto para aceptar.

* * *

**Aclaro que el cuento _La mierda y el pajarito_ no es mío. Desconozco al autor. **

**Los capítulos se centran en Ginny, la mayor parte, y culmino con pocos pensamientos de Harry. Sí. Ya desde el próximo iremos descubriendo las emociones del hombre. **

**Espero no aburrirlos. Todos mis fic inician con un Harry ya enamorado de Ginny, o viceversa. Es la primera vez que saco una historia de ellos, con el amor partiendo desde cero. **

**¿Algún comentario?**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	8. Capítulo VIII

**¡Capítulo! **

**Disculpen la tardanza... aunque un mes no es mucho ¿verdad? No es a propósito esto. Créanme que si por mí fuese, a diario subiría un capítulo. **

**¡Gracias por los comentarios! Natty, Aldana, Silvia, GLLNMR, A.I.H, miel-tonks, Redgirl1982 y Silvers Astoria. ¡Gracias totales! Espero sigan ahí, y que disfruten del fic como hasta ahora me han hecho saber. =) **

**Dejo leer...**

* * *

**Contigo  
**

**Capítulo VIII**

¡Qué buena racha! Los vientos de la buena fortuna venían soplándole la cara, refrescante y maravillosamente. Hacía mucho que no se sentían tan bien; esa particular y rica sensación de estar en el momento justo, en el lugar preciso. Le gustaba Lovell, mucho. Le gustaba la gente del pueblo, le gustaba su casa, su pequeño hogar (alquilado, sí, pero suyo a fin de cuentas. ¿No vivía ella entre esas cuatro paredes?) Le gustaba su tienda, sus flores y plantas, y le gustaba su vecino y ayudante. Y no hablaba de gustar, gustar, que a fin de cuentas también era cierto pero que todavía no captaba del todo, sino más bien… se refería a agradarle y mucho. Aún con sus limitadas palabras, con su singular característica de desviar las preguntas que iban directamente a esculcar en su vida personal.

Ginevra debía entender que para Harry Potter, su privacidad era como el oro. Aquel hombre presentaba más seguridad que una caja fuerte; seguramente era un gran confidente. Si necesitaba un día desahogar algún gran secreto, quizá lo haría con él.

Siguiendo con la estupenda racha, el negocio iba excelente. Con las primeras ganancias oficiales, además de pagarle a Harry, invirtió en una pequeña computadora marca Sony para el local, agradeciendo infinitamente por el Wi-Fi libre. Su madre no era muy partidaria de esas avanzadas formas tecnológicas. _"Cuajan el cerebro",_ solía decir.

Su cuñada le había informado por correo la fecha de visita, y se quedarían toda una semana, sería excelente. Sus sobrinos iniciarían la escuela la tercera semana de Septiembre y quedaba poco tiempo.

"_Hey, pelirroja" – _el chat abrió con un saludo de Ben. Él prometió visitarla antes de la víspera navideña; ¡más le valía!

"_¿Qué tal, Ben?"_

"_Extrañando tu presencia más que nunca"_

"_Ven a visitarme, sinvergüenza. ¡No estás tan lejos!"_

"_Para Noviembre estaré allí, promesa."_

"_Será nuestro dulce Noviembre"_

"_Cuenta con ello" – _sonrió anchamente ante un emoticón._ – "Hey, ¿fotos?"_

"_¿Fotos de qué?"_

"_¡De la tienda!"_

"_Tendrás que esperar hasta Noviembre"_

"_¡Por favor! =(" _

"_=p" – _rió_ – "Ronald vendrá en una semana"_

"_El menor de tus hermanos mayores"_

"_Qué bueno que te acuerdas, querido"_

"_¿Y cómo no? Pelirroja, me voy. Ajetreo en el trabajo."_

"_Anda"_

"_Envíame fotos" – _fueron las últimas palabras de Ben antes de mostrarse desconectado.

Ginny observó la fotografía del perfil de su amigo; un treintañero guapo, con ojos azules y el cabello muy, muy, muy amarillo. Cabeza de sol. Ben Selmang fue quien le informó del local que alquiló estando en Nueva York, cuando una mañana fue a comprar pastelitos de cereza para comer con su taza de chocolate caliente. Ben era socio de un panadero, y atendía la pastelería con ferviente pasión.

"_Envíame fotos"_

Cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía foto alguna del local; hubiese sido excelente un "antes y después"… Debía capturar algunas, serían necesarias para la publicidad. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de sus jeans, medio rotos en la zona de las rodillas, y tomó una foto hacia la esquina de girasoles, parecía todo un invernadero. Las enredaderas se entrelazaban unas con otras a lo largo de una valla alta que Harry había colocado para evitar que cayeran hacia los lados. Las hojas de las plantas colocadas en las macetas colgantes, a veces desprendiéndose y alfombrando la tienda… techo verde, piso verde…

Tomó una foto hacia la esquina de las magnolias y el puesto de lirios. Si alguien le llegase a preguntar cuál era su flor favorita, no sabría qué cosa responder. O sí, pero todas en general le fascinaban.

\- ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita? – Harry detuvo el quehacer de ajustar los tornillos del banco que utilizaba para montarse y llegar al tacho y miró a la mujer tras la pantalla del mostrador. Tenía su teléfono en posición de cámara fotográfica, como si pretendiese tomarle una foto ahí mismo.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Ah, estaba… – miró el punto que Harry señalaba entre sus manos, su celular – tomando algunas fotos del local, nada más. Podremos utilizarlas para la publicidad de la tienda. – explicó. - ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita, Harry? es decir… – no creía tonto preguntarle a un hombre cuál era su flor favorita; aunque una vez, ya no recordaba hacia cuanto tiempo exactamente, un tipo le dio como respuesta _"La flor que se lleva entre las piernas de una mujer"_ Desubicado, diría su madre. - ¿Cuál te gusta más? Debe haber alguna que te guste más que todas las otras.

\- Pues – Harry miró en derredor, alzándose de hombros. – En realidad, Ginny…

\- Si pretendiese regalarte un ramo de flores, ¿cuál te gustaría?

\- ¿Piensas regalarle flores a alguien?

\- No, solo te lo pregunto, por curiosidad.

\- Curiosidad – murmuró, luego miró los tulipanes y las hortensias. – Éstas, creo – señaló las hortensias. Tal vez no eran sus favoritas, en realidad, pero eran unas de las que más le gustaban.

\- Las hortensias.

\- Sí – Ginny le sonrió y les tomó una foto. Harry pensó que estaría un buen rato en eso, así que continuó reforzando los banquillos y sin decirle nada más. El día típico, aunque en el transcurso de aquella semana, se vio en algún momento un tanto más locuaz. Era extraño pero atractivo hablarle a alguien que no fuese Sirius sobre cosas que no le importarían a nadie más que a su familia o amigos cercanos, muy cercanos; cosas simples y cotidianas, como su comida, película y novela favorita, las canciones que solía escuchar en la radio, si prefería las botanas dulces o saladas, la carne roja o blanca, o cuál era su flor favorita.

\- ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita, Ginny? – la mujer lanzó la foto hacia los cardos.

– Creo… - hablaba sin verlo, concentrada en los cactus miniatura – Todas, estaba pensando en eso. Pero me gustan mucho los tulipanes, creo… - tomó otra foto y volteó hacia él – los girasoles. Sí, los girasoles – le mostró una sonrisa casi tan brillante como la flor antes mencionada.

¿Cómo podía sonreír ella tanto? La veía como una de las personas más animadas del mundo. ¿Era así? Animada y dada a la vida.

La campanilla sonó y ambos volvieron al trabajo.

Harry sintió cierto recelo por una peculiar sensación dentro de él. Y no culpaba a los perritos calientes que habían almorzado; eran caseros, Ginny los había preparado esa mañana y envuelto en papel de aluminio. Estaban sanos pese a que la pelirroja se esmeró con la mostaza.

Esa mujer, chispeante y medio alocada era un dilema… o no, ¿cómo un dilema? Esa no era la palabra, ni siquiera se le acercaba. Ginny era… ¿expresiva? en demasía, pero tampoco era la palabra que buscaba. La sentía en la punta de la lengua, mas su cerebro no terminaba de deletrearla, falta de vocales y consonantes. ¿Era linda? No era la palabra pero sí una certeza. Ginevra Weasley era una mujer muy bonita, cualquier hombre se daría cuenta de ello. Aún con su estilo juvenil, se veía bien, lograba lucirlo y podía sentirse orgullosa. Tenía el cuerpo ideal para los jeans desgastados y los shorts de tela. _"Una mujer con esas piernas no debería de ser tan egoísta y mostrarlas, para disfrutarlas también, ¿no crees?" _eran palabras de Sirius.

Rió, imaginándose las cosas que diría su padrino cuando Ginevra Weasley cruzara en su campo de visión. Tendría que darle un par de codazos en las costillas para calmar su bocaza.

Y en lo que estaba, Ginevra era… escandalosa, sí, también una buena palabra pero no la que emplearía. ¿Resultaría ser un dilema, a la final? ¿Y por qué tanta importancia? Tanto ahínco por ello. Era su jefa, su vecina y sí, eran amigos, más aquel día que el anterior, y así sucesivamente. Pero tanto de ella en sus pensamientos no era correcto.

Se frotó los ojos tras las gafas y se dedicó a limpiar el mostrador por quinta vez; habían despachado tres maceteros con helechos y de las macetas había escapado un poco de tierrilla. La mano que deslizaba el trapo con limpiador rozó el mouse de la computadora y la pantalla se iluminó, mostrando las fotos de un campo de trigo.

\- Harry, ¿puedes llevar esto a la trastienda? – Ginny señaló un saco lleno de paquetes de semillas. – Debo llenar los maceteros antes de sembrar.

\- En seguida.

Fue el último trabajo del día. Salió sin haberse percatado de la noche, Ginny se acomodó en el asiento del sedan cuando él aún abría su puerta.

\- Podemos mañana venirnos en mi auto.

\- Sería gracioso vernos salir a nosotros primero, y después a un payaso, y a otro, y a otro, y a otro…

\- No te burles de mi Volkswagen, ¡es fiel mi pobrecito!

\- Si me aseguras que no nos dejará varados, acepto – arrancó el motor y emprendió la marcha.

\- Te lo aseguro.

\- Caminar desde el vecindario hasta el pueblo es…

\- Deberíamos hacerlo alguna vez, sería un gran ejercicio y lindamos con el bosque. ¡Aire fresco!

\- No te pongas creativa, Ginny.

\- ¡Vamos, Harry!

\- Tú puedes irte caminando, yo te estaré esperando pacientemente – sonrió ante el resoplido de la mujer. Las ventanas estaban abajo y el viento frío de la noche se colaba a torbellinos. Ginny se vio en la necesidad de recogerse el cabello al notar que le molestaba a Harry, golpeándole con sus puntas.

\- ¿Crees que deba cortármelo? Hubo un tiempo en que lo cambiaba mucho. Cada dos meses llegaba con un estilo diferente, ¿crees que deba cambiar ahora?

\- Te ves muy bien así – lo dijo y se sintió mal. No era correcto.

Miró la foto de Katherine, meneando un poco la cabeza para destensar los músculos del cuello, luego se concentró en la carretera, llegando al vecindario en pocos minutos. Se tomó un tiempo antes de bajar, con los ojos fijos en el dedo que antes gozaba lucirse con su aro matrimonial, la marquita blanca se teñía, igualándose con el tono del resto de su piel. Después miró al frente, a su casa, con las ventanas iluminadas por haber dejado las luces encendidas. La gente pensaría que alguien lo esperaba adentro, tal vez con la cena lista y velas en la mesa.

Ginny no se había bajado del auto y lo miraba intensamente, presa de su inquisición y de una peculiar impresión. Se sonó la garganta no para llamar su atención, sino para hacer desaparecer a la bolita que se había formado en ella. Harry la vio de inmediato, abriendo los ojos como si recién se diese cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – sacó las llaves y abrió la portezuela, aún atolondrado. Su mundo parecía comenzar a moverse impropiamente, y aquello no le simpatizaba. – Solo pensaba.

\- ¿No se te es un poco tedioso el silencio? La gente se está recogiendo rápido pese a que aún estamos en verano.

\- Muchas familias habrán ido de viaje.

\- Seguramente – dijo Ginevra, colgándose su morral al verse de pie junto al sedan. – Dejé hecho un par de perritos calientes en el horno. ¿Gustas?

\- No creo…

\- Podría traerlos y comerlos aquí - miró el pórtico. – O allá – señaló su porche. – Me gusta comer al aire libre. Debo comprar una mesa para el jardín trasero – se acomodó la cola de caballo y caminó a casa, sin llevarse una respuesta por parte de Harry.

El moreno no sabía si aguardar a que volviese o… ¿qué cosa? No era correcto.

Entró a su casa y se descalzó los pies, casi se resbaló camino a la cocina. Se quedó de pie frente al refrigerador, bien surtido; había hecho las compras el sábado y tenía un poco de todo. Tardó en decidirse por un emparedado de jamón con tomates y mayonesa cuando la puerta sonó. ¿Era éxtasis, confusión, o qué cosa? No lo sabía, pero no rechazó su compañía. Ginny le sonrió mostrando el par de perros calientes y señalando las escaleras de su entrada.

\- Algo para tomar – dijo ella cuando se apoyó en el pasamano para coger asiento en el primer escalón.

\- Gaseosa de cola.

\- ¿Pepsi?

\- No sé qué marca es.

\- No puedes comprar otra cosa que no sea pepsi cola, Potter – movió una mano hacia él. – ¡Será!

Harry buscó un par de latas y se unió a ella, dejando la puerta entreabierta. La luz del pórtico les alumbraba en toda la coronilla y hacía ver a sus sombras enormes frente a ellos. Ginny le tendió un perrito caliente, envuelto en el papel plateado.

\- También traje esto – en su otra mano tenía un par de frascos pequeños, mostaza y salsa de tomate.

\- ¿Mayonesa?

\- Me gusta pero estoy tratando de evitarla – abrió su perro caliente y añadió una pequeña porción de salsa de tomate. – Esto no es nada. Verás un buen Hot Dog estilo Weasley cuando venga mi hermano. ¿Te conté? Será dentro de una semana – tomó un traguito de cola, echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

\- Me lo contaste – Harry tomó solo un sorbo de gaseosa antes de dar el primer mordisco.

\- Para navidades pienso yo viajar a Londres. Aún no lo sé. – Comieron en silencio tan solo por tres minutos.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste venirte a Estados Unidos? – era la primera pregunta relativamente personal que Harry Potter le hacía, se dio cuenta. El hombre, tan cerrado en sí, estaba mostrando un poco de interés en ella, al menos en parte. Bien pudo hacer la consulta por simple fisgoneo, como ella hacia al inicio de su relación. Aunque, ¿era mero fisgoneo? ¿Qué generaba tanto interés? ¿Cuáles eran sus implicaciones? ¿Y por qué, de ahí a un momento, le importaba tanto verlo presente en Harry? – Ginny… – él movió una mano frente a ella.

\- Sí…

\- ¿Estás presente?

\- Pensaba – mostró una media sonrisa – ¿Qué era lo que…?

\- ¿Por qué mudarte a Estados Unidos? Tan lejos de tu familia.

\- Yo… - miró el perrito caliente a medio terminar. - ¿Un trueque? ¿Intercambio?

\- ¿Cómo? – no entendió.

\- Te doy mi respuesta, si luego tú me das una a mí – si pisaba o no terreno peligroso, ya se las arreglaría.

Harry vio a su alrededor, su jardín estaba más enérgico, más lindo e interesante. Ginny había plantado flores de diversos colores que brotaban con una rapidez impresionante y cuando el viento soplaba, traía consigo un fresco aroma que le relajaba. Quizá su aceptación se debió a eso, a ese alivio aletargado que le pedía casi a gritos cerrar los ojos y no pensar en nada.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Bien - sonrió. Dio un trago a la gaseosa y envolvió los restos del perrito caliente que le quedaban. El apetito había desaparecido.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? es muy simple, como todos los capítulos, como todo el fic, pero ya estamos llegando al punto al que todos quieren llegar, creo yo. **

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**Cualquier comentario, ¡a soltarlo con toda confianza!**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Cuando todo está hecho ya, más vale soltarlo. **

**Capítulo nueve. Se remueven ciertas cosas, lo que ustedes querían. Y no viene en parte, creo. **

**¡Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior!** **=)**

* * *

**Contigo. **

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

Si prestaban atención, podían escuchar las campanillas del pórtico de Ginny. El aire estaba un poco frío y se les enchinaba la piel. Harry miró a la mujer, vestida con sus jeans rotos y una camisa de tirantes. Se preguntó si desearía una chaqueta; abrió los labios con la intención de ofrecérsela cuando ella comenzó a hablar. Había dejado la gaseosa en el escalón de abajo, entre los pies de ambos. Harry se llevó a la boca su último trozo de perro caliente, como para hacer algo también, y dejó la bola de papel de aluminio en el escalón.

\- Si llego a aburrirte, me lo dices, así cierro el pico – él sonrió a medias, pensando en el hecho de que ella nunca le aburría, aún cuando de su boca saliera información que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Es complicado? – preguntó, analizando su interrogante inicial. ¿Qué tantas razones podían existir, para tomar la decisión de abandonar el lugar en el que creciste?

Pensó en él, en su propia historia, y por un segundo se arrepintió por haberle cuestionado aquella acción.

\- No tanto – dijo Ginny, sacándolo de su estado de contrición interna. – Es… la vida misma, supongo. Tardé un poco en entenderme del todo – movió su cola de caballo hacia la derecha, dejándola caer por sobre su hombro y apoyando un costado en la barandilla del pasamanos. – Cuando conocí a Dean, tenía yo veintinueve años. Estaba de lleno en un financiamiento para abrir un local en el centro de Londres, cerca de la estación de trenes. Me parecía perfecto el lugar, quienes llegaban de algún destino, después de mucho tiempo, podrían sorprender regresando a casa con un racimo de flores. Muy de película cliché, pero no deja de ser algo lindo. Dean trabajaba en el banco que me cedió el préstamo para finiquitar los detalles de la adquisición del puesto. Era… no, es, Dean es muy inteligente en cuanto a hacer negocios. Me ayudó mucho con todo el proceso y me aclaró muchas dudas. Tenía más de una metedura de pata con relación al papeleo… – hizo una pausa. – Y bueno, aún las tengo, ¿cierto? – le sonrió. – Pese a mis estudios de administración, soy un desastre para el papeleo – volteó la cara hacia el frente y apoyó los brazos sobre sus rodillas. Harry se fijó en las porciones de piel blanca que se mostraban entre las costuras arruinadas de sus pantalones, donde se flexionaban sus piernas. – Me gustó mucho y yo le gusté a él, dos adultos en plana madurez solos y con ambiciones. Fuimos novios por tres años antes de casarnos – suspiró. – No comprendía por qué, de la noche a la mañana, todo comenzó a irse a pique. Quería a Dean y él me quería a mí, pero… todo cambia cuando se empieza a convivir como marido y mujer. Pese a que de novios compartíamos mucho y nos quedábamos juntos hasta por dos semanas, o más, las responsabilidades se asimilaban de distinta forma. – tomó su lata y dio un sorbo. – Ya está caliente.

\- ¿Quieres un vaso con hielo?

\- No, déjalo así – volvió a dejar el refresco. – Habíamos empezado muy bien, pero pasaba el tiempo y todo cambió. O no… no cambió, de allí el problema. Nos dejamos llevar por la rutina sin añadir nada más a nuestras vidas. Él en su trabajo en el banco y yo en la tienda. Regresábamos a casa, un apartamento muy bonito que yo misma decoré, y todo era tan monótono y fijo como el andar de un reloj de aguja – calló, apretándose levemente los labios uno contra otro. – Sí – no dijo nada más.

Harry la oía con toda atención, jamás tan interesado en escucharla como en esa ocasión. Ginny reconocía el error de ambos, el sumergimiento en la cotidianidad, el ahogo de las mismas acciones día tras día, el ancla de la estructuración sujeta al tobillo. Pero, ¿cómo era eso posible con ella? si la apreciaba tan emprendedora y extrovertida.

Abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo, sin preguntar ni acotar nada. Quería seguir escuchándola.

\- Y lo sabía – continuó ella. – La rutina estaba matando el cariño que nos teníamos, porque ahora lo veo, era cariño. El amor no se desvanece tan así, y menos por algo que se puede solucionar con decisiones tan simples y propias. Igual, quería solucionarlo, ¿íbamos a dejar que las cosas se arruinarán así? ¿Tan estúpidos éramos? Yo quería algo más, lo quería, y ansiaba arreglar la situación. Deseaba otra cosa y pensé en mi familia, en mis hermanos y sobrinos, y lo supe; quería un hijo – sus ojos brillaron un poquito ante la idea de un bebé, Harry lo notó claramente. – Quería un hijo – repitió. – Pero Dean… quizá no fue solo la rutina, Dean y yo simplemente buscábamos cosas diferentes, el ajuste de intereses que se viene con el tiempo. A él le faltaba muy poco para ser nombrado gerente del banco y su concentración se fijaba a esa meta. Las discusiones por ello eran cada vez más lastimeras. No estábamos felices, yo no le hacía feliz a él y él no me hacía feliz a mí. Me obligaba a retraerme y Dean se atosigaba. Pasamos semanas de esa forma hasta que me fui a casa de mis padres, estaban delicados de salud. ¡La vejez! – exclamó. – Cuando murieron, nada mejoró. Pasaron cinco meses, y nos divorciamos. Tres años de matrimonio echados por la borda – respiró hondo y expulsó el aire en un resoplido. – Lo lamenté mucho, por él, por mí y por mis padres, que tan ilusionados estaban cuando les anuncié nuestro compromiso – tomó la lata pero no bebió de ella. La sujetó entre ambas manos y comenzó a juguetear con la chapita. – Tomamos la situación de un modo muy diferente. Dean se enfrascó más en su trabajo y yo… – parpadeó varias veces y cerró la boca. El hombre aguardó a que continuara, mas los minutos pasaron sin ella volviendo a tomar la palabra.

Harry examinó su rostro, fijo hacia las hojas de palma que ella misma había plantado. Su perfil, brillando bajo la luz del bombillo del pórtico, parecía de una muñeca.

\- Ginny…

\- Sí – giró hacia él. – Yo perdí un poco el norte – admitió, y Harry distinguió cierto timbre de vergüenza fletado en su voz.

Ginny estaba recordando aquel año de desinhibidas actitudes de adolescente. Pensaba ello con cierta timidez, apenada. ¿Se trataba ella de una mujer de treinta y cinco años? ¿O era una pendeja estúpida? La gente podía verlo como despecho que, a fin de cuentas, también estaba implicado. Ella quiso mucho a Dean y mentiría si dijese que no le dolió la separación.

\- Pensaba en el tiempo – dijo al fin, retomando la historia. – El tiempo, mi estado de soledad, nuevamente, y en que no podría nunca tener familia propia. Creía que debía apresurarme, moverme rápida y desesperadamente antes de cumplir uno, dos, tres años más. Me entregaba con demasiada prisa a hombres que apenas empezaba a conocer, deseando de ellos algo que yo no tenía derecho a pedirles – volvió a callar. Un par de luciérnagas aparecieron de entre los rosales bebés, como dos puntos de luz danzando ante una melodía que no podían escuchar. – No quería escuchar a nadie que me contradijera. Buscaba las palabras de alguien que me dijese lo que yo quería escuchar, nada más, y no lo que realmente necesitaba oír. Cuando me accedí a abrir un poco los ojos, a pensar en las charlas con mi madre y en el accesorio que toda mujer debe de tener, el cual es… ¿sabes cuál es? – Harry negó con la cabeza. – La dignidad. Más importante que el lápiz labial, y que cualquier otro implemento de belleza. La dignidad, así, como decía mi madre, hay que llevarla de pendientes, con un brazalete a juego y una gargantilla brillante. Dejé que Hermione, una de las personas más centradas que conozco, me bañara con sermones de pies a cabeza. Fueron palabras duras, como un par de bofetadas, pero desperté. Estaba todo mal. Debía rediseñar mis planes y entender que, de querer la compañía, el amor y respeto de un hombre, tenía que empezar por demostrarme amor y respeto a mí misma. Yo lo sabía, ¡me crió Molly Weasley! Y esa mujer me enseñó todo lo que una buena madre puede enseñar a su hija. Pero, ¿qué sucede? Cada quien toma sus decisiones. Me desvié después de "vieja" – hizo las comillas con sus dedos – es decir, a una edad en la cual se deben de tener los cinco dedos de frente y estar bien plantado en la tierra – se alzó de hombros. – Pero me di cuenta, ¿verdad? ¿Qué clase de humanos seríamos si no nos equivocásemos? Me estudié y sí, fui una tonta. Estuve con hombres que, si bien me atraían físicamente, no me complementarían jamás y… - calló, clavando sus ojos en él con una expresión pasmosamente extraña. Había dejado la lata en el piso.

\- Y ¿qué? – él no pensó que le contaría tanto. Tenía en su pecho una emoción diferente, la sensación que se experimenta al saberte el confidente de una persona que aprecias. ¿Quién le hablaba de su vida, además de Sirius? Era bonito saberse un buen amigo para Ginevra.

\- Había perdido completamente la chaveta esa noche. Recuerdo el bar y lo que bebí, incluso recuerdo su cara, su cuerpo, su nombre y ciertas cosas que hicimos, pero… ¡Dios! – se llevó las manos a la cara.

\- ¿Qué cosa, Ginny? – estaba impaciente. Le fue casi imposible ocultar su desesperación.

\- Imagino que pensé que, si un hombre no iba a darme lo que yo quería… quizá con una mujer… podríamos adoptar mellizos, repasé… Era rubia y despampanante, se llamaba Sophia. – Aún con las manos en su cara, movió los dedos que cubrían sus ojos, viéndolo.

Harry enrojeció al, inevitablemente, imaginarse la escena. Abrió los ojos con exorbitante sorpresa y la señaló con un dedo sin decirle nada. No la juzgaba, ni mucho menos, solo que aquella confesión… cambiaba un poco la imagen de la dueña.

Abrió la boca, luego la volvió a cerrar. Volvió a abrirla, y de nuevo la cerró. Ginny lo miraba por entre sus dedos, sin transmitir nada más hasta que, pasado un minuto, estalló en carcajadas.

\- ¡Por Dios, Harry! ¡Tu cara es para la gloria en un museo público! – rió con ganas, ladeando la cabeza hacia atrás y medio acostándose sobre el suelo del pórtico.

\- Yo…

\- ¡Fue una broma! – seguía riendo, con las mejillas rojas debido al esfuerzo de hablar conforme las carcajadas continuaban ascendiendo por su garganta y resonando por todo el jardín.

\- Es que no…

\- Iba a mantener el chiste, hasta por mucho rato – volvió a reír, aunque un poco más calmada. – Pero… con tu cara – se secó una lagrimita producto de la diversión. – Perdí el norte, sí, pero no me convertí en lesbiana. ¡Y no creas que los juzgo! Tengo amigos gays a los cuales adoro. Pero, ¡qué va! me gustan los hombres. ¡Ay! ¡Qué rico reír así!

Harry bajó el dedo y siguió observándola. Los hombros de Ginny se movían espasmódicamente, señal de que aún contenía las ganas de reír.

Relajó el rostro y sonrió, un poco divertido al rememorar la escenita. Ginny golpeteó su brazo con uno de ella, amistosamente, y le guiñó un ojo.

\- Eres… - rió también, sin saber que decirle.

\- Un foco se me apagó aquí – toqueteó el centro de su frente con el dedo índice. – Pero estoy más lúcida que antes, al menos eso pienso – tomó aire. – Todo esto – señaló a sus alrededores – primero fue en Nueva York. Vendí la tienda de Londres, pagué el préstamo y, con el dinero que me quedaba, me mudé a Manhattan por casi cinco meses. Alquilé un local con una socia, ya que sola no podía costearlo y menos manejarlo, y obteníamos buenas ganancias, pero no me gustaba el ajetreo de la ciudad y los constantes bullicios. Odié el metro, que no era tan diferente al de Londres, y odié los olores. Pensé en mudarme a los suburbios pero Ben, un muy buen amigo mío, me habló de Maine, de Lovell. Él venía de niño con su abuelo a pescar en el lago que está a cuarenta y cinco minutos de aquí. Vine a darle un vistazo al pueblo y quedé encantada. Me mudé pasado dos días de mi cumpleaños, y aquí estoy. Llegaste a salvarme de unas monstruosas bolsas de tierra y a liberarme de la bancarrota mucho antes de siquiera empezar a vender.

\- Lo harías muy bien sola.

\- No tan bien.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste esa cosa? – Harry señaló por encima de la valla hacia el Volkswagen.

\- Más respeto… es toda una mina. Lo compré en mis últimos días en Nueva York a unos hippies.

\- Es un auto de hippies.

\- ¿No acabas de escucharme? - estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, haciendo sonar los huesos de la espalda. - ¡Bien!

\- Es ya tarde.

\- No tanto – lo miró. No iba a dejarlo escapar y Harry lo supo cuando en sus ojos castaños vislumbró las preguntas que ansiaba hacerle.

¿En qué se había metido? ¿Y por qué tanto problema? Podría decirle cualquier cosa, contarle cualquier tontería y ella la creería como verdadera. No estaba para remover el contenido de la caja de sus recuerdos.

"_¿Y cuando lo estarás? Te ahogas. ¿Si hablas con ella? es confiable, lo sabes. Te ha dicho muchas cosas, págale con la misma moneda. Quieres hacerlo, no sabes por qué, o sí lo sabes. Da igual. Quieres contarle." _

\- Lamento si te abrumé al contarte todo. No pensé decirte tanto pero, la respuesta a tu pregunta disponía todo ese preámbulo. Y se me hizo liberador y muy sencillo, hablar contigo de todo eso – un codo se apoyó en su rodilla y descansó su mentón en la palma de su mano. – Harry…

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Deberías, ¿no era el trato? – apoyó los brazos sobre sus muslos, mirando hacia la noche. A lo lejos escucharon como se encendía un equipo de música, armando una fiesta en alguna casa.

\- ¿Quién…? – se calló de inmediato. ¿Cómo preguntarle? ¿Era eso lo primero que quería saber de él? _¿Quién era esa mujer?_ Sus pocas frases con relación a su pasado, verbos en plurales y nada más. Ahora estaba ahí, solitario y taciturno.

¿Obtendría lo que deseaba con solo esa pregunta, o le sacaría más jugo repitiendo la suya propia? Por qué dejó Londres, primeramente, vivió en el este de Maine después, y ahora estaba ahí en Lovell.

\- ¿Por qué…? – Harry la miró, percatándose del cambio al inicio de la cuestión. – ¿Por qué dejaste Londres? – la misma cosa, y que él le contara lo que deseara.

El hombre regresó hacia ningún punto en específico. La pareja de luciérnagas reaparecía de entre los matorrales y al segundo se unieron tres más de ellas.

\- Viví con Sirius hasta poco después de finalizar la universidad. Te hablé de Sirius, ¿verdad?

\- Tu padrino, sí. Dijiste que estaba chiflado.

\- Él nació sin chaveta – Ginny rió. – Era el mejor amigo de mis padres, hermano de mi papá, prácticamente. La familia de mi madre no se relacionaba con nosotros, no entiendo por qué, y mi padre solo lo tenía a él. Por ello se encargó de mí cuando murieron. Tenía un año, no recuerdo nada de ellos. Conozco sus caras, las fotos me ayudan, pero no recuerdo nada – respiró. – Éramos Sirius y yo, nadie más. Teníamos amigos, por supuesto, pero cuando llegaba la hora de la verdad, solo estábamos nosotros. Aunque Remus también nos apoyaba. Remus Lupin, es profesor de la universidad estatal de Londres y un buen amigo de Sirius y también de mi padre.

\- ¿Estudiaste en la estatal?

\- Gerencia empresarial.

\- ¡Con razón! Todo lo referente a negocios se te facilita.

\- Siempre fue así. Terminé los estudios y mucho no esperé para abrir mi propio local – Ginny sonrió, adorando la similitud de los planes de ambos. – Una librería con otros artículos de oficina.

\- ¡Una librería! ¿Guardas libros de colección? ¡No me digas que también los vendiste!

\- No, están en mi biblioteca personal.

\- No sabía que te gustara leer – él se alzó de hombros.

\- Fueron muy buenos esos años. Me mudé a una pequeña pieza sobre la librería y atendía hasta muy entrada la noche. Sirius viajaba mucho, aún lo hace el condenado, no puede quedarse quieto en un solo sitio. Solo en una oportunidad viajé con él a Estados Unidos; el típico viaje turista. Conocimos Orlando, fuimos a Las vegas y a Los Ángeles también. No tenía ni la más remota idea de la existencia de Maine hasta que vi un folleto en una cafetería. Sirius había manchado su camisa con la miel de los panqueques y se limpiaba en el baño. La mesera, después de dejarme la taza de café con un poco de leche condensada, había dejado caer sin querer el papel con la propaganda. Maine se veía atrayente en las fotografías, tranquilo y sin complicaciones. El lugar al que a uno le gusta ir cuando se siente ahogado por cualquier cosa. Veía el mapa para llegar cuando… - se frotó las manos. No sabía cómo podía estar contando todo aquello con tanta facilidad. – Tenía las uñas pintadas de un rosa muy clarito. Su índice se deslizó por una de las rutas del mapa. _"Este es el mejor camino"_ me dijo, lo recuerdo muy claramente. Yo era muy estúpido con las mujeres… es decir, nunca se me hizo fácil liar con las chicas. Había tenido un par de citas en la secundaria y unas cuantas en la universidad, pero nada más. Cuando la invité a tomar asiento, me arrepentí de inmediato. No sabía qué cosa decir, qué cosa hacer, y lo peor, ¡estaba con Sirius! Ese desgraciado la ayuntaría apenas abriera la boca, estaba segurísimo. Cuando regresó del baño, con la mancha de la miel aún en su camisa, y se sentó en el puesto que antes no ocupaba, porque ella se había sentado ahí, todo fluyó como si… no sé, aún ahora no sé cómo explicarlo. Ella reía con mi padrino sobre chistes a los que yo no le veía sentido, como si fuesen viejos amigos. Katherine, se llamaba. Katherine Holms. – tomó la lata al sentir la boca reseca. Iba a llevársela a los labios, mas su mano se detuvo a medio camino. Apartó el refresco y continuó. – Salimos con ella todos los días de nuestra última semana; era de Australia y tenía poco más de un mes en América.

Un grillo empezó a sonar, seguido de otro. Había más luciérnagas sobre las plantas y aún se escuchaba la música lejana. Ginny se mordió el labio, llamando a su paciencia. Estaba agitada por la continuación de aquella historia.

\- Y aquí se quedó, en Maine, en el Este. Tenía un apartamento diminuto con solo una habitación y un baño. La sala y la cocina compartían el mismo espacio. Ahí nos mudamos después de casarnos – Ginny recibió aquella noticia con una confina expectación. Katherine era la mujer de la fotografía, la joven y bonita, con el pelo negro y largo. – Vendí mi negocio en Londres y abrí la librería ahí, a solo dos cuadras del edificio. Esta casa – señaló hacia atrás – la compramos entre ambos, un obsequio de bodas de nosotros para nosotros; no éramos ricos pero nos iba bien. Adoró Lovell apenas lo pisó, al igual que está casa. El jardín estaba muy cuidado y habíamos incluso decidido mantener al jardinero de la antigua familia – guardó silencio, aún con la lata suspendida en el aire. Miró a la mujer a su lado y Ginevra, sin querer, viró el rostro hacia el jardín, desviándose. Los ojos de Harry, con ese bonito verde esmeralda, se veían raros. – Pasó hace cuatro años, teníamos tiempo sin venir y ella quería pasar el verano aquí. Un día me dijo que le gustaría mudarse definitivamente a esta casa, vender el apartamento del este y venirse. Eso era todo, teníamos la posibilidad e íbamos a hacerlo. Luego pasó y… cambió. Tan rápido que no lo asimilé sino hasta semanas después. Yo… – pensó en no llegar a comentar nada más, no obstante, ya que había dado marcha con todo, sentía que no podía detenerse. Fue necesario para él la expulsión de todo aquel discurso – Tres de la tarde, a plena luz del día. No bebimos, ni nada. Íbamos camino a una galería de muebles, el radio no funcionaba. No llevábamos el sedan sino una pequeña camioneta alquilada, por si llegábamos a comprar algo para la casa. Al volante soy precavido, me has visto, y en ese día no fue diferente. Hago caso de todas las paradas, de todas las zonas rayadas, de todas las luces rojas… ¡caso de todo! ¿Por qué para otros, aquellas normas eran tan difíciles de acatar? El mal nacido se había comido la luz roja, corría intrépidamente con ese maldito camión e impactó contra nosotros proyectándonos hacia el costado, barriendo el auto hacia las aceras. Katherine recibió todo el impactó, prácticamente. Su cuerpo…

\- Harry, no… - tenía un nudo en la garganta.

\- Tuve un traumatismo severo que me dejó inconsciente por veinticuatro horas y el desprendimiento del hombro derecho, nada más. El golpe no me dejó secuelas, muy pocas veces sufro de migrañas, solamente. Fui afortunado, dijeron los médicos.

\- ¡Lo siento! Harry, yo no… - no sabía qué decirle, arrepentida por hacerle hablar de lo más doloroso que le puede tocar a una persona, la muerte de un ser querido.

Lo miró, él aún la observaba de forma anómala. No evitó ver la cicatriz de su frente; esa marca en forma de rayo, ¿era producto del accidente?

\- Esto no… - Harry se tocó la cicatriz. – No fue ahí. Me pasó en el accidente donde murieron mis padres. Sirius dice que fui un milagro. Como te dije, se me es imposible recordar las vivencias de mi primer año de vida, pero según dijeron, sobreviví gracias a mi madre. Predijo el golpe segundos antes y tiempo le dio de quitarse el cinturón y, volteando hacia el asiento trasero, me cubrió con su cuerpo sobre mi sillita del coche.

\- Harry, no tienes que contarme más.

\- No sé cómo puedo conducir todavía – giró la cara hacia el sedan.

\- Yo, lo siento mucho. No pensé… - el espinazo de la vergüenza arremetió contra ella. Se sintió tonta al comparar ambas historias. No tenía derecho a victimizarse, aunque lejos estaba de hacerlo… y después de escuchar a Harry, menos que menos. Su relato, sus quejas, pasaban como nada en comparación con todo lo del hombre. – Lo siento mucho – repitió, sin saber qué otra cosa añadir. – Lo siento, Harry – él volvió a observarla.

\- Ya pasó – trató de sonreír, mas solo logró una extraña mueca que a Ginny le ocasionó escalofríos. – Cuando me recuperé, dejé pasar un tiempo antes de retomar los planes originales. Vendí el departamento, vendí la tienda y me mudé a Lovell. Tres años, y aquí estoy.

Ginevra apretó los labios, formando una fina línea. Sentía que ninguna palabra podría expresar con claridad la congoja que le empezaba a brotar en el pecho. Movió su cuerpo, arrastrando el trasero contra el escalón del porche, y apoyó una mano en la mejilla de Harry, un gesto de cariño y consolación, era todo. Bajo su palma sentía lo rasposo de su barba de días. El moreno, pese a la luz de la bombilla reflejada en sus lentes, la veía con claridad. El dedo de Ginny se deslizó por debajo de su ojo, delineando la ojera, como si disipara una lágrima que nunca llegó a escapar. El tacto era suave y tibio, y a Harry le gustó, se sentía apoyado.

Cuando había decidió subir la mano y apoyarla sobre la de la mujer, ella se apartó. El viento volvió a enfriarle la piel velluda.

\- Lo siento mucho – tornó a decir. Tenía la voz un tanto quebrada.

\- No contaba esto desde… - pensó. – No lo sé – realmente no lo sabía. No tenía idea. Pero algo pasó para su bienestar, conforme narraba… era como si, de a poco, alguien le aligerara la carga de piedras que sentía, llevaba en la espalda, y que llegaba a ser mil veces más pesada que las alforjas de tierra.

\- Gracias por confiármelo – aún con la presión en su estómago por aquella trágica historia, percibió la emoción positiva que le provocaba la apertura de Harry Potter ante ella. Él, el señor callado, introvertido y cerrado, le había confiado su más grande dolor, y se sintió realmente bien al saberse unidos por aquella confesión, por aquel intercambio de vivencias que habían marcado sus vidas de una u otra forma.

\- Gracias a ti por escucharme.

\- Tú me escuchaste primero.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?

\- Claro.

\- Tu ex esposo, Dean, te llama mucho y tú, pues, te perturbas al escucharlo.

\- Tienes razón.

\- ¿Lo culpas de todo lo que pasó? – Ginny suspiró. Los problemas maritales eran por culpa de ambas partes. Ella tenía bien claro que la mitad de la porción de aquellas contrariedades, peleas e inconvenientes, le pertenecía.

\- Yo también fui responsable de todo lo malo. Nos causamos daño mutuamente, con muchas cosas que nos decíamos al enfrentarnos. Llegué a disculparme pero… de su parte, yo nunca escuché una disculpa.

\- ¿Le has permitido hablarte siquiera?

\- Yo… - cerró la boca. Desde la firma de los papeles del divorcio, poco le permitía a Dean dirigirle la palabra. – Ya – miró sus zapatos, tocándose la cola de caballo.

\- Ginny, ¿puedo decirte algo más? – dijo Harry. Ella lo observó.

\- Dime.

\- Ya que estamos en una de confesiones, y eso – Ginny alzó ambas cejas, sin tener idea de las próximas palabras de su vecino. – Lo siento, pero debo decir… que cantas horrible – confesó, seguro pese a que no era algo muy educado de decir. O sí, a fin de cuentas, era la verdad, y la verdad siempre era más educada.

Ginevra enrojeció las mejillas, acentuando sus pecas.

\- ¡Ya lo sabía! – profirió. Lejos de estar molesta, se avergonzaba un poco de su entusiasmo cuando escuchaba alguna de sus canciones preferidas. ¡Cuánta gente habrá aguantado sus bramidos descontrolados! ¡Cuántos bebés habrán llorado! – Lo siento, pero cuando me exalto con la música…

\- Se entiende, pero…

\- Con los audífonos no me escucho.

\- Canta sin ellos – lo dijo con la gran simpleza que representaba la solución.

\- Lo haré – le sonrió. - ¿Eso es todo? – Harry subió una mano, tomando el pasamano y levantándose.

\- No sé tú, pero a mí se me durmió el trasero – Ginny rió.

\- Vamos a descansar – se levantó también, cogiendo la lata y las bolas de papel de aluminio.

\- Dame eso, los tiraré en la cocina.

\- Bien.

\- Gracias por esto, por cierto – movió las bolas de papel plateado, Ginny alzó sus hombros, sonriendo tenuemente. Bajó el segundo escalón del pórtico conforme Harry ascendía desde el primero, quedando él dos cabezas más alto que ella. Lo miró antes de disponerse a irse a casa, con el par de latas, las bolas de aluminio y la luz del techo haciéndolo brillar de un lado y sombreándolo del otro. Se preguntó si un abrazo sería ya demasiado. – Nos vemos mañana – dijo él.

\- Sí, hasta mañana – movió una mano y giró, dando rápidos pasos hacia las afueras de su jardín. Harry, plantado aún en su porche, no entró sino hasta que la vio desaparecer desde su puerta de entrada.

Removieron viejas heridas, desterrándolas no solo de dientes para afuera. Y lejos de sentirse acongojados y tristes, como a veces solía pasarles, se sintieron tranquilos y extrañamente sosegados.

Fue una buena noche. Después de la meditación contra la almohada, ambos durmieron como un par de bebés.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	10. Capítulo X

**Listo el capítulo... ¡Gracias a todos por su tiempo! Espero les guste, aunque sea simple... ¡va con cariño!**

* * *

**Contigo**

**Capítulo X.**

* * *

Se sorprendía con la rapidez de los días, aun todavía. Era así desde que llegó a Lovell, y lo aceptaba de buena gana. Era ya el día de la llegada de su hermano, cuñada y sobrinos y no había pensado en cómo buscarlos a la terminal. Estarían agotadísimos tanto por el vuelo como por el viaje en bus; no era para menos, fue mucho el agite. El Volkswagen sería muy incómodo para todos, sin contar las maletas.

No se iba a decir que no había pensado en abusar de la amabilidad de su vecino; pero ahora, con más confianza, con la tela de la amistad unos centímetros más larga, no dudaba en pedirle el favor. Pero Harry, muy inteligente y observador en ciertas cosas, de inmediato supo su inconveniente, y tan gentil como siempre, quizá hasta un poco más, ofreció su Sedan.

\- No sé qué haría sin ti, Harry – dijo, pasando un trapo por el capote de su auto. – Disculpa tanta molestia.

\- No es molestia, Ginny.

\- Yo te seguiré, iremos a tu ritmo.

\- ¿Podrá esta cosa seguirme el paso? – palmeo el techo del Volkswagen.

\- ¿Acaso no te ha demostrado ya su fidelidad? Es un grande mi chatarrita – se subió apenas terminó de limpiar el parabrisas. Harry ya había sacado el sedán del estacionamiento y aparcado frente a la casa. – Adelante, me tendrás detrás.

El camino fue pesado, a opinión de Harry. Quería pensar que se debía al gran flujo automovilístico, y no a que extrañaba la presencia de Ginny en el asiento de junto. Se detuvieron en dos puestos libres tras la línea de taxis, junto a una larga fila de personas con equipajes abultados y mochilas gigantescas.

\- ¡Ginny! – llamó apenas bajó del carro. Ella se acomodaba el cabello, despeinado por el viento de la carretera. – ¿A qué hora llegaban?

\- Deben ya estar aquí – salió del auto y miró la larga fila de taxis. – Dije que apenas llegaran fueran a la cafetería. No se te será nada difícil reconocerlos; serán tres cabezas encendidas – tocó su largo cabello, echado a un lado sobre su hombro – y una rizada melena, ¡lo ha de tener como una permanente!

Y en efecto, eran inconfundibles los personajes. Ronald Weasley era muy alto, mucho más que él, y sobre su cabeza llevaba una gorra de un famoso equipo de futbol inglés. Los mechones de su pelo encendido se le escapaban por los costados y la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta por una barba medio espesa. Su esposa, de estatura media y, tal como dijo Ginny, con los rizos un poco rebeldes, estaba junto a él, acomodando un par de bolsos de mano sobre una enorme maleta.

\- ¿No faltan…? – volteó hacia Ginevra, mas la mujer ya había dado marcha hacia su familia, prácticamente corriendo los pocos pasos que quedaban para llegar a ellos.

\- ¡Ginny! – la voz de Hermione sonó chillona ante el entusiasmo. - ¡Ginny! – volvió a gritar apenas la tuvo en frente, lista para abrazarla.

\- Dichosos los ojos que te ven ahora, hermana – Ron se unió a ellas. – Estás más enana que antes.

\- Tú estás más peludo que nunca – lo abrazó. - ¡Gracias, gracias por venir! ¿Dónde están Rose y Hugo?

\- Ellos… ¡Ahí vienen! Muero de sed – Ron señaló al par de chicos que se abrían paso entre las mesas llenas. Una jovencita de trece años y un niño que podía ser el clon de su padre en miniatura. Cada uno tenía en sus manos unas latas de gaseosa. - ¡Qué calor que hace, Ginevra!

\- Ya te acostumbrarás. Mis amores… – caminó hasta sus sobrinos. – ¡Un abrazo a la tía preferida!

\- Pero si no está tía Gabrielle aquí…

\- Señorito…

\- ¡Broma, tía Ginny! – Hugo prácticamente saltó sobre ella – Siempre das los mejores regalos.

\- Siempre queriendo comprar el amor de todos - comentó Ronald, recibiendo como respuesta una infantil sacada de lengua por parte de su hermana.

\- Preciosa – Ginny miró a Rose. La chica era alta para su edad, su cabello rojo tal como el de su tía, se le rizaba en las puntas y tenía un poco de friz. – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Todo genial, tía – la abrazó.

\- Muchos abrazos, sí. Pero creo que ya…

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! Harry, ¿dónde estás? – miró alrededor.

El moreno se había mantenido unos metros lejos de la escena. Se acercó apenas Ginny comenzó a llamarlo.

\- Oh, Harry. Aquí, ven – en un gesto espontáneo, que salió muy natural, muy juvenil, le tomó la mano – Él es Harry. Harry, mi cuñada, Hermione – señaló a la castaña – y mi hermano, Ron – viró hacia el pelirrojo barbudo. – Y dos de los mejores sobrinos del mundo, Rose – la chica sonrió – y Hugo - el mini Ron saludó con la mano, pendiente de una de las latas de gaseosa que había comprado con el dinero de su padre.

\- Es un placer – luchó ante la cohibición nacida al momento de conocer a personas nuevas. Ofreció su mano libre a Ronald y este la estrechó, firme.

\- Harry, un placer. Ginny nos ha hablado mucho de ti – Hermione le sonrió.

\- Del gran ayudante que eres – la mujer soltó su mano y tomó una de las mochilas puestas sobre la mesa, asiéndosela en la espalda. – Ya hablaremos en casa, hace mucho calor.

\- ¿No estabas acostumbrada ya? -Ronald tomó las agarraderas de la maleta más grande. Ginny ignoró su interrogante y cruzó brazos con Hermione.

\- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar – dijo a su cuñada.

\- ¡Se envían mails casi todas las noches! – Harry se atrevió a tomar una mochila rosa, seguramente de Rose, al verlos a todos coger parte del equipaje. No era mucho, la carga más pesada era la que Ron llevaba.

\- Las mujeres siempre tenemos algo de qué hablar, siempre – empezaron a caminar fuera de la cafetería, rumbo a las afueras del terminal.

Rose se volteó a tomar su mochila, topándose con Harry. El hombre ya se la había canchado sobre su hombro izquierdo.

\- Yo la llevo.

\- Oh, gracias – sonrió ante su amabilidad. Harry la notó muy parecida a su madre, al verle más detalladamente las facciones. – ¡Muévete Hugo! – fueron en fila hacia los autos.

\- ¡Qué suerte! Pensé que habían estacionado lejos – Ron dejó la enorme maleta cerca de la puerta del Volkswagen. - ¿Cómo puedes tener esto todavía? – señaló el humilde transporte.

\- ¡Y dale con mi pequeño! – Ginny abrió la puerta del copiloto y arrimó el asiento hacia adelante, dándose paso a la parte de atrás.

\- ¿Cómo nos iremos? – se quitó la gorra, pasando su antebrazo por sobre su frente.

\- Tú puedes irte con Harry – el hombre se dio por aludido, observando al pelirrojo mayor de reojo. – Hermione conmigo. Como dije, ¡tenemos mucho de qué hablar!

\- ¿Y nosotros? – Hugo halaba su maleta con rueditas. Harry vio que tenía un enorme estampado de Los vengadores encima.

\- ¿Qué prefieren, corazones?

\- Voy con papá – respondió el Ron miniatura.

\- ¡Hombres unidos! – exclamó Ron, y dio los cinco con su hijo. Harry sonrió, sin poder evitarlo.

\- Yo voy con ustedes, tía – dijo Rose, abriendo los ojos – no podré con tanta testosterona junta. – las mujeres rieron.

\- ¡Muy bien! Harry… – él la observó. – Tu maletero, para…

\- Sí, sí… – Harry se acercó al sedan y, quitando el seguro, abrió el maletero. El espacio dio para las dos mochilas y la enorme maleta que transportaba Ron. Hugo podría llevarse su maleta con rueditas junto a él.

\- Ok, preciosa – Ginny le dio paso a Rose, para que se acomodara en el asiento trasero del Volkswagen. - ¡Y listo!

\- ¿Me sigues el paso? – preguntó Harry a Ginny, ella asintió con la cabeza. No dejaba de sonreír, y al verlo a él, Harry creyó que aquella curva se alargaba un poco más, formando hoyuelos en sus mejillas. No podía virarse sin responderle de igual manera; una sonrisa que casi, casi, le llegaba a las orejas.

\- Hablaremos en un rato – fue cada quien a su respectivo lugar.

Hermione sonrió a su esposo y, haciendo uso de aquella cualidad de pareja ideal, la comunicación clara sin necesidad de abrir la boca, le pidió su más sincera amabilidad para con él vecino de Ginny. Ronald se alzó de hombros, inclinándose para ingresar al sedan después de cerrar la puerta de Hugo.

\- ¿Y… bien? – Hermione trató de sujetarse el cabello al darse cuenta de que Ginny viaja con las ventanas abajo. Rose hacía lo propio con el suyo.

\- Todo.

\- ¿Qué? – tomó un lápiz de la guantera y se sujetó el moño improvisado.

\- Todo, amiga. Todo está muy bien. ¡Más que bien! – giró en una curva, siempre tras el sedán. El flujo automovilístico daba marcha más libremente. ¡Una suerte!

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – la mujer tenía curiosidad con respecto a Harry Potter. Ginevra no le había contado nada en particular, que no estuviese relacionado netamente con una simple relación de trabajo y de reciente amistad.

\- Cosas muy buenas.

\- ¿Y Harry?

\- Es maravilloso.

\- ¡Ay, ti Ginny!

\- ¡Ay, Rosie! – giraron en otra curva. – Solo somos amigos – respondió a Hermione. – Me ha ayudado muchísimo en la tienda. Si no fuese por él, no tendría negocio. Créeme.

\- Eso podemos creerlo, tu falta de orden es increíble cuando de industrias se trata.

\- Nos ha ido excelente en estos últimos días. ¿No te lo dije? ¡Cosas muy buenas! El local ascendiendo y ustedes están aquí – miró el Sedan. – Todo está muy bien.

\- ¿Dean no te ha llamado?

\- Sí – se quitó el pelo de la cara, un mechón se le había metido en la boca al hablar. – Ayer, casualmente.

\- ¿Y qué tal?

\- Harry me hizo darme cuenta de algo – Hermione alzó las cejas, ese gesto que se hace sin querer cuando se piensa en lo que puede ser y en lo que no. – Y lo solucioné. Ahora sí, podemos decir que estamos en paz.

\- ¿Amigos?

\- Amigos – sonrió.

Llegando a casa, disminuyeron la velocidad. Muchos niños jugaban a la pelota y el trío de niñas rubias que Harry había visto en el primer día volvía a saltar la cuerda, aprovechando los días restantes de las vacaciones.

Ginny había colocado una pequeña mesa cuadrada a un lado del jardín y dispuesto unas cuantas sillas en el porche, ya soñando con una barbacoa. Tenía que admitirlo, la carne a la parrilla era una de sus comidas predilectas. Una enorme jarra de limonada se enfriaba en la heladera y había un pastel de chocolate con fresas cubierto junto al fregadero. Aunque era temprano, ofreció empezar con la comida.

\- ¿Estás loca? – habló Ron, tomando la enorme maleta que recién Harry bajaba del maletero. – ¡Me siento reventado!

\- ¡Qué raro tú! Rechazando a la comida…

\- Se tragó una bolsa de patatas fritas en el bus – dijo Hermione, tomando una de las mochilas y su bolso de mano. – Ese hermano tuyo… aprovechó a que me dormí para hacer desastre. – se quitó un rizo de los ojos – Y sí, Ginny, yo también estoy muy cansada.

\- Entiendo, entiendo – ayudó a Rose con su mochila conforme la niña bajaba del carro.

\- ¡Está genial, tía! – exclamó la jovencita, parada frente a la casita.

\- Más bonita de lo que se ve en la foto – convino Hermione.

\- ¿Cuánto pagas de alquiler?

\- Lo justo, Ronald – abrazó a Huguito desde atrás al tenerlo delante, Harry se encargaba de la maleta con rueditas. – ¿Qué te parece, tesoro? – preguntó al niño. Éste la miró, sonriendo.

\- Lástima que esté tan lejos, tía. Seguramente hay casas así en Londres. ¿No quieres volver?

No le preguntaban eso desde hacía tiempo. Recordaba, la última vez había sido estando ella en Nueva York, batallando con su socia al confesarle que pensaba dejar la ciudad.

Observó la casita, los escalones de madera, el piso que había pulido el día anterior. Las campanillas de viento y las pequeñas ventanas. Vio a Ron, tan alto como un poste, parado ya frente a su puerta, y vio a Harry al lado, sosteniendo el par de mochilas de los niños y la maleta de Los Vengadores. ¿Cuándo le había quitado el bolso de Rosie?

Sintió un tirón en la boca del estómago, ocasionado por la tierna visión de su colaborador vecino. Una presión curiosa, que no le fue nada desagradable. Movió la cabeza y suspiró sin querer, invadida por un peculiar sentimiento.

\- Vamos dentro, todos están cansados - dijo.

\- ¡Pido la cama grande! – bramó Ron, apenas Ginevra abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Papá!

\- Tengo tres niños – habló Hermione, mirando a Harry al pasar a su lado. – Tres niños – mostró tres dedos de su mano derecha. El moreno solo se atrevió a sonreír.

Dejaron las maletas sobre el sofá de flores rojas y recorrieron la casa en un santiamén. Era pequeña y de un solo piso, ¿qué tanto podían ver?

Harry aguardó en la sala, cerca de la puerta. Era la tercera vez que entraba a la casa de su jefa y poco se había atrevido a fisgonear. La primera razón había sido para ayudarle a llevar un enorme macetero con una de esas plantas para interiores que tanto le gustaban, el palo de la felicidad, muy parecido al bambú. Y la segunda, para incrustar a la pared un par de clavos. Le gustaba mucho la fotografía y en la mesita central y sobre la repisa de la chimenea tenía un montón de portarretratos. Eran fotos de su familia, pelirrojos grandes y pequeños. En la segunda ocasión dentro de esa casa, Ginny le había contado muchas cosas sobre ellos; se enorgullecía mucho de cada uno de sus hermanos y sobrinos.

Se acercó a la repisa y tomó un retrato triangular, muy original, de color verde brillante, que mostraba la foto de un par de gemelos. Tres años tenían, le había dicho Ginny; eran los hijos de Fred, gemelo de George. Sonreían de forma muy mona a la cámara y a Harry le recordaron a Tweedledum y Tweedledee, de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

\- ¡La cama, papá! – escuchó decir a Rose.

\- Estoy viejo, cariño, estoy viejo. Consiente a tu viejo.

\- ¡Viejo el profesor Dumblerode! ¡No te duermas!

\- ¡Por favor, Ronald! – era Hermione. – Vengase, amor, aquí con mamá. Abre espacio para tu hermana. – Harry solo escuchaba y se imaginaba la escena sin mucho problema; todos empelotonados sobre el colchón, demasiado cansados como para sentirse incómodos.

\- Tres colchones en el piso, ¡y nada! Todos quieren mi cama, ¡mi habitación! – pasado un rato, Ginny salió hacia el pasillo – Debería dejarla como habitación de huéspedes, ciertamente, es mucho más cómoda. – Llegó hasta la sala y tropezó las maletas – Las moveremos después, están agotados. Cayeron como troncos apenas Ron cerró la boca – lo miró, sonriendo. – Gracias por tu ayuda.

\- Cuando quieras – dejó la foto de los gemelos en su lugar, dispuesto a irse.

\- ¿Quieres un vaso de limonada?

\- Yo… - volteó hacia ella, se había recogido el pelo en una trenza un poco descuidada. – Sí.

\- Ven – la siguió a la cocina. Se sentía muy a gusto estando bien cerca de ella, escucharla, verla sonreír cuando lo miraba... era muy bonito. - ¡Mira esto! – agarró una foto de su heladera, donde tenía unas diez imágenes más, y se la tendió. Harry la detalló, impresionado. Era la fotografía de su segundo hermano mayor, Charlie, liando con un caimán. – Es nueva, me la envió apenas ayer por correo y de inmediato la revelé. – Charlie Weasley trabajaba como cuidador en una reserva en África desde hacía dos años; su fascinación por los reptiles venía desde muy pequeño, según le había dicho Ginny. – Quería anestesiarlo para curarle la cola. ¡Qué miedo! Pero sería impresionante, ¿verdad? Estar tan cerca de un animal así – servía solo un vaso de limonada. - ¿Quieres pastel?

\- Déjalo para cuando tu familia despierte.

\- ¡Anda! Yo misma lo preparé.

\- ¿De verdad? – sabía que no; el pastel era de Martha. - ¿De verdad? – rió, viéndola y sin ocultar esa cara que sí, denotaba que sabía que estaba mintiendo.

\- ¡Bueno, ya! – también se carcajeó. – Lo hizo Martha. ¿Quieres un trocito? – él negó con la cabeza. – Ok, yo sí comeré un poco. – Fue hacia el pastel y cortó un trozo pequeño.

Ambos, parados contra el borde del fregadero, miraban hacia la ventana. El sol estaba radiante y muchos niños jugaban tras sus autos. Una pelota dio al techo del Volkswagen y rodó por todo el parabrisas.

\- Como no está tan aporreado mi pequeño… - Harry volvió a reír y se acabó la limonada, pero no dejó el vaso, lo mantuvo sujeto entre sus manos pese a ya estar vacío.

Escuchó el plato de Ginny al ella depositarlo en el fregadero y volteó, apartándose de las calles. Podía mirar a la pelirroja, no obstante, se le hizo más sencillo enfocarse en las migajas del pastel sobre el plato.

\- ¿Qué tal el trayecto?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Con Ron y Hugo, ¿qué tal?

\- Oh, bien – sonrió, alzando los ojos hacia ella. – Tienes a un sobrino muy listo.

\- Sí. Podrá ser idéntico a Ron, pero para bendición de todos, sacó el cerebro de su madre – sonrió. – Rose también es muy lista, le gusta mucho leer. Es curiosa y muy detallista – se apoyó sobre su cadera y cruzó los brazos, buscando una posición más cómoda al estar en pie. – ¿De qué hablaron?

\- No mucho, realmente – copió a Ginny, apoyándose en su cadera, y dejando los brazos a los costados. – Escuchábamos la radio.

\- Ya imagino la escena – Ron chachareaba casi tanto como ella, y compartió unos minutos con Harry, el hombre que no abría la boca si no era necesario. Ya se conocerían mejor, esperaba. Y ansiaba que se hiciesen muy buenos amigos.

Regresó a mirar hacia la calle y sonrió, contenta. No mentía al decir que todo estaba bien, verdaderamente bien en su vida. Apreciaba cada cosa en su lugar, sin las precipitadas alteraciones ocasionadas por los errores cometidos, que a fin y al cabo la llevaron hasta allí. Se alegraba enormemente por estar en Lovell, estar trabajando en lo que le gustaba, estar con visitas de su familia y compartir con Harry. Se sentía muy feliz y conforme, tanto que…

\- ¿Puedo darte un abrazo, Harry? – no lo pedía con dobles intenciones.

Harry no respondió y Ginny se dio por llevar a cabo el gesto sin esperar alguna afirmación de su parte. Rodeó al hombre con sus brazos y, al ser casi de la misma altura, posó la barbilla en su hombro. Como se decía, estaba muy agradecida, y necesitaba demostrárselo a alguien. Ahí estaba Harry, su vecino y más reciente amigo. Y agradecía por eso también.

El hombre, con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido ante el arrumaco inesperado, atinó a subir los brazos diez segundos después, descansando las manos en la espalda de la mujer. La camiseta dejaba al descubierto parte de su piel y Harry la sintió tan suave como la superficie de una pluma. El aroma de su champú llegó a su nariz, y lo consideró mucho más encantador que el aroma desprendido por las flores del jardín. Se preguntó si, al ella apoyar la mejilla sobre la suya, le picaría con el nacimiento de su barba. Ginny rió bajito y Harry la imitó, los pelillos solo le ocasionaban cosquillas.

No se sentía él, algo le estaba pasando, y no sabía si era algo bueno, o todo lo contrario. Ese abrazo parecía buscar algo más. Ginny movía el rostro, lentamente, sobre su hombro, y sus labios le acariciaron sin querer el lóbulo de la oreja. La frente de ella tocó el punto donde estaba su sien y llegó a buscar apoyo en la suya, rozándose las narices. Se sintió raro, y aún no tenía ni la más remota idea de si era apropiado. Se consternó ante la probabilidad de un próximo paso. ¿Sería capaz ella? ¿Sería capaz él? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo, de todas maneras? Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y el sentido del tacto, amplificado ante ello, les indicaba que sí, buscaban que sucediera algo más.

\- Tía Ginny – Hugo entró a la cocina, interrumpiéndolos.

Se alejaron, dando un brinquito como quienes son descubiertos haciendo una travesura, y sin darle oportunidad al beso de cumplir su cometido; llegar sin siquiera ellos darse cuenta.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¡Gracias miles por leer!**


	11. Contigo XI

**Y está el capítulo, gente bonita. **

**Como siempre, doy las gracias por su tiempo, y por cada uno de sus comentarios. **

* * *

**Contigo**

**Capítulo XI. **

* * *

\- Algo está pasando y no lo ves aún.

\- No es lo que imaginas, Hermione. ¡Por favor! ¿No te conté ya parte de su historia? Todavía me afecta al apenas recordarlo. Si es así conmigo, ¡imagina como será con él!

\- Es muy triste y lamentable, pero creo yo, por lo que puedo observar, que él ha decidido salir adelante.

\- ¿Y qué tanto pudiste ver en un par de horas?

\- Que le agradas mucho.

\- Él también me agrada, somos amigos. No quiero que…

\- Hay algo, Ginny.

\- No lo sé – dejó a un lado la lechuga y se dispuso a rebanar tomates. Hermione, como era casi de costumbre, había dado sobre la cabeza del clavo con su siempre envidiable precisión. Quizá había algo más, siendo ese _algo _corroborado por las sensaciones dentro de aquel corto abrazo. – No quiero… dar por sentado algo, y que después pase lo que tanto me ha pasado ya. Además…

\- ¿Con Harry sería así?

\- Déjame terminar de hablar – Ginny alzó la vista, dejando los tomates y observando a Harry a través de la ventana. Los hombres habían levantado la parrilla y abanicaban con un diario al frente para hacer encender el carbón. - Él tiene un pasado muy turbado, y no sé si realmente está…

\- Ginny, no te estaría diciendo nada si no hubiese visto en él, y en ti también, lo indicios de algo a punto de hacer ebullición.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Y no solo por cómo se miran, tus correos enfatizan mucho las acciones de él y como te gusta tenerla cerca cuando…

\- No es nada, Hermione. Trabajamos muy bien juntos, nada más. ¿Cómo crees que nos miramos? – la interrogante final se dio con el deseo de saber cómo la miraba él… ¿cómo la miraba Harry?

\- ¿Cómo se miran? – la castaña soltó el cuchillo y movió ambas manos, añadiendo más énfasis a sus palabras. – ¿Cómo se miran? – repitió, secando sus palmas contra el delantal. – El tonto se enamora, y solo enamorado se vale ser tonto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Da igual! No estamos enamorados – aclaró, volviendo a la ensalada.

\- No… – Hermione tomó un pepino. – Pero ese abrazo…

\- ¿Qué…? ¡Huguito! – bramó. El niño, sentado en los escalones del pórtico, apenas levantó la cabeza medio segundo, antes de volverse a concentrar en su videojuego. – No fue nada. Quería agradecerle, era todo. Hey, no rebanes todos los pepinos, con ellos hago mis mascarillas.

\- Debería yo hacer lo mismo, me ayudarían con estas ojeras de madre – empezó con los pimientos, dejando, para comodidad de Ginny, el tema de Harry.

O O O O

\- ¡Listo! – exclamó Ronald, elevando los brazos en señal de triunfo. - ¡Listo! A esperar unos minutos antes de montar la carne. Asegúrate de que no se apague, Harry. Voy por un poco de aceite.

Harry aún se mantenía moviendo el brazo, de un lado a otro, sin prestarle mucha atención a Ron. Era intensa la lucha de su razón contra las emociones, nacidas sin su consentimiento. Su mente no paraba de hacerle sentir mal al recalcarle lo inapropiadas que fueron los atolondramientos sentidos entre los brazos de Ginny. No fue correcto, se decía. Y aquella cercanía, miserablemente corta de tiempo, no solo había alterado a su psiquis, sino hecho también reaccionar a su organismo, ser consciente de cada parte del cuerpo de la mujer que entraba en contacto con el suyo; desde sus brazos en la espalda hasta la prominencia de sus senos contra su pecho. Pensó en el roce de su mejilla, alterado ante el nacimiento de su barba, y la tersura de su piel bajo sus dedos. Duró muy poco, como todo lo bueno. Hacía mucho tiempo que no apreciaba un gesto así, de una mujer que le importaba. Y sí, le importaba, ¿en qué sentido? Era una buena persona. Le brindó la ayudaba que necesitaba al ofrecerle empleo. Era su amiga.

¿Y por qué tanto embrollo mental? No tenía de qué preocuparse, ni sentirse mal. Solo eran amigos.

\- Es suficiente, Harry.

\- ¿Qué? – volvió en sí y miró al pelirrojo. Ron aún se cubría su mata roja con la gorra del equipo de fútbol.

\- Ya no tienes que abanicar más – le tendió una lata de cerveza.

\- Yo no…

\- Es necesaria con tan jodido calor. Vamos – le hizo sostener la cerveza. – Me sentiría en el cielo con una playa a mis pies.

\- ¿Irán al lago mañana?

\- Esos son los planes – se sentó en una de las sillas reclinables - ¡Venga, Harry! – señaló la silla a su lado, dando de frente con la calle principal. Harry se sentó, sin saber de qué hablar. Abrió la lata y dio un sorbo, como para hacer algo. – Admito que es un bonito lugar. Pero, ¡qué calor! – se quitó la gorra, dejando libre sus greñas rojas, y pasándose un brazo por la frente. Se parecía a Ginny, apreció Harry. Aunque sus ojos eran azules.

\- Y acostumbrado al frío de Londres…

\- Incluso cuando hace calor, es bastante fresco – bebió de su cerveza. – ¿Desde hace cuanto no vas a Londres?

\- Fui hace dos años, para complacer a mi padrino.

\- Nada más. ¿No lo extrañas?

\- Extraño los Derbis – dijo, observando la gorra. Si de algo iba a hablar, mejor que fuera de fútbol.

La cara de Ron mostró una sonrisa, iluminada entre su barba.

\- ¿A quién les vas?

\- Al derbi del norte.

\- ¡Arsenal y Tottenham Hotspur! ¿No son los mejores?

\- ¡Por mucho! – aseguró Harry.

\- Aunque Chelsea se las trae. En la última temporada jugaron verdaderamente duro.

\- Sus jugadas son buenas, aunque a veces pasan a ser tan evidentes que alertan al equipo contrario antes de golear.

\- Detalles… - bebió un trago, y se enfrascaron en la charla.

Ginny, Hermione y Rose salían de la casa con enormes tazones, unos de ensalada y otros de papas fritas. Las dos mujeres apresuraron a los hombres con la carne y, después de que Hugo acomodara la mesa de plástico con los platos y cubiertos, se sentaron a comer.

Era tanto el tiempo que pasó desde su última barbacoa familiar, que Harry apenas la recordaba. No había sido con los padres de Katherine, sino con Sirius, Remus y su esposa, poco antes de él establecerse en Estados Unidos. En su matrimonio no se tomó esa costumbre, de reunirse un día simplemente a comer. No había dado el tiempo.

\- ¿Salsa? – preguntó Ginny, llamando su atención. Estaba sentada junto a él y sus brazos no se rozaban por apenas unos milímetros. La mesa era pequeña, dispuesta en medio del camino de entrada, y todos debían sentarse muy juntitos.

La mujer tenía las mejillas arreboladas y había sobre sus labios una pequeña mancha de mostaza, producto de la primera mordida a su hamburguesa. Harry levantó su dedo, tocando sobre su labio inferior, y Ginny entendió la seña. Tomó una servilleta y se limpió rápidamente solo para que, al volver a morder su hamburguesa, las manchas de salsa regresaran.

\- Harry, ¿salsa? – volvió a cuestionar ella. Todos comían con apetito menos él. Su hamburguesa se mantenía abierta y con solo los vegetales.

\- Sí, gracias – tomó el frasco de salsa de tomate y colocó un poco sobre la lechuga que cubría la carne.

\- ¿Mayonesa?

\- Mostaza, preferiblemente.

Con el primer bocado le salió sin planearlo una exclamación de placer. El secreto de una buena hamburguesa era la carne, y aquella estaba deliciosamente sazonada.

\- Qué bueno que te guste – dijo la pelirroja, sonriéndole antes de tomar uno de los tazones de papas fritas.

\- ¿Quién la sazonó? – tomó un puñado de papas y las puso en su plato.

\- Dije a mi hermano que yo… – se acercó, tocándole el hombro con el suyo, y se inclinó un poco hacia su oreja. – Pero en realidad, la compré ya lista para cocinar – susurró, como quien cuenta un gran secreto. Le guiñó el ojo mientras se erguía sobre su asiento, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Harry le hubiese devuelto el detalle, pero tenía la boca llena.

\- ¿Cuándo iremos a conocer tu negocio, tía? – preguntó Rose. – ¿Esta tarde?

\- Podremos pasar un momentico nada más. Quiero que conozcan el pueblo.

\- ¿Mañana iremos al lago?

\- Sí, tesoro – Ginevra alargó un brazo por encima de la mesa y despeinó los cabellos de Hugo.

Todo estuvo bien, poco hablaron mientras comían, ocupados todos en degustar las hamburguesas a la parrilla. El pastel de chocolate que Ginny había comprado a Martha fue devorado, literalmente, en menos de cinco minutos.

\- ¡Yo no comía así, Ginny! – Hermione se sostuvo la panza. – Todos estos años con tu hermano, me han cambiado por completo.

\- ¿Quieres algo más?

\- ¡Nada más! – se echó hacia atrás. – Nada más. ¡Reventaré!

\- No seas exagerada. Observa a Ron, se atraganta con el resto de las papas aún después de comer dos hamburguesas – dio a su cuñada un vaso de agua y se paró junto a ella, en el pórtico.

Observaron como padre, hijos y un par de niños del vecindario jugueteaban con un viejo balón que Ginny había encontrado en el viejo armario de la casa. Harry, indicando un pequeño malestar estomacal ante tanta comida, se había ido a casa.

Ginevra se vio pensando en él, un poco más de la cuenta. Viró el rostro y observó su casa, callada y serena; bien podría comprarle un par de móviles para su porche; campanas, podrían ser, que sonaran con el viento de la tarde.

\- Y me dices que estoy mal – comentó la castaña.

\- Lo estás – no tenía que preguntarle de qué hablaba. La había cachado con los ojos fijos en el jardín de Harry. – Yo sembré esas plantas. ¡Mira que lindas están! Y aquel pequeño cactus, ha crecido mucho. Tenías que verlo antes de todo esto, daba mucha lástima.

\- Fue un lindo detalle de tu parte.

\- Soy una florista, trabajar con la tierra me encanta.

\- Ya – Hermione se sentó en el escalón del pórtico, Ginny la imitó. – A Ron le cae bien, aún cuando no hablaron mucho, y a mí también. ¿Lo invitarás a Navidad con nosotros?

\- ¿Cómo pretendes, Hermione? Él tiene su vida y…

\- Tú eres ya parte de ella.

\- ¡Somos amigos! ¡Compañeros de trabajo! No veo nada que…

\- Yo no he dicho lo contrario – Ginny la miró, arrugando la frente. – Bueno, no ahora. Sí, son amigos y ya. Igual, dijiste que es un hombre muy solitario. Si irás a Londres en Diciembre, podrías invitarlo, no nos molestaría darle hospedaje.

\- Seguramente la pasará con su padrino.

\- ¿Ya lo conoces?

\- No, pero seguramente irá con él – le picaba la curiosidad por conocer al tan nombrado Sirius Black. Conocer a Sirius, y muchos otros aspectos de su vida.

Pero, ya sabía lo más significativo. ¿No debía darse por contenta? Harry le había abierto parte de su pasado, y fue una parte realmente importante, quizá la más importante de su vida.

\- ¡Tía, mamá! Vengan a jugar – Hugo las llamaba desde la entrada del jardín.

\- ¡En un segundo, cielo! – Hermione se acomodó el cabello en una cola, varios rizos quedaron libres y rozaban sus mejillas. - ¿No querrán juegos de mesa?

\- ¡Vamos! Así bajaremos la grasa de las hamburguesas – Ginny se levantó y tomó a la mujer de un brazo.

Harry los observó desde su ventana, chupando una pastillita de menta que no tardó nada en disolverse. Se había tomado un Alka-Seltzer y del estómago estaba un poco mejor; aunque igual, no sabía cómo podía esa familia estar corriendo después de semejante comida. Se les notaba muy alegres juntos, y era un cuadro muy bonito de ver.

Se preguntó dónde estaba su celular cuando éste comenzó a sonar. Ginny le había colocado una canción de The Killers como repique que era, para su gusto, demasiado escandalosa; mas con aquella bulla logró ubicarlo rápidamente. Lo había dejado detrás de un libro sobre la mesa principal, esa en la que nunca se sentaba por ser tan amplia.

\- ¡Sirius! – contestó, extrañamente animado. Se alegró al verse libre del fastidio estomacal.

_\- ¡Ahijado! – _escuchó el barullo proveniente de donde Sirius estaba.

\- ¿En dónde estás ahora?

_\- __Llegando a Londres, visitaré al viejo perro – _dijo, refiriéndose a Remus.

\- Saludos de mi parte, y a Nymphadora.

_\- Podré llamarte cuando esté con él, así le hablarás. _

_\- _¿Cuándo vendrás a Maine?

_\- Dame un tiempo, debo reponer mis bolsillos. _

_\- _Solo asegúrate de tener para el boleto, del resto no tienes de qué preocuparte.

_\- Quiero pasar por Las Vegas antes de volar allá. _

_\- _¿No te cansas, hombre? Las vegas es mucho ajetreo para ti – rió, ante el resoplido de su padrino.

_\- ¡Si me vieses! Aún este toro tiene energía para__ rodeos – _Harry sonrió_. __– Te escucho diferente y es bueno eso, me llega tu voz con unos ánimos que en ti, son un poco inusuales.__¿Cuál es la gran noticia?_

No había ninguna gran noticia. Estaba de buen humor, y listo.

\- Nada nuevo, Sirius. Solo que todo anda bien.

_\- __Pronto me tendrás allá._

\- Eso espero.

Tenía buenos ánimos y no sabía por qué. Luego, cuando Sirius colgó y a sus oídos llegó la asombrosamente escandalosa risa de Ginevra, el buen humor brincó, creciendo un poquito más. Y después, al darse cuenta de aquellas emociones, tan parecidas a las nacidas dentro de aquel fugaz abrazo, lo bueno se reformaba, moldeándose como una masa hasta dejar el tedioso carácter de la culpa. Sentía que no era correcto, y sin embargo, se le estaba haciendo inevitable… ¿qué cosa? ¿Enamorarse? No, no se trataba de eso. Estar a gusto con una mujer no significaba estar enamorado de ella.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la biblioteca y se dispuso a escoger un libro para leer. Hacía mucho que no se dejaba atrapar por alguna novela, y en su estante tenía varios clásicos, muy buenos.

\- ¡Harry! – se sobresaltó ante el grito, dado con furor en su pórtico. Tocaron a la puerta solo dos veces antes de abrir. Ginevra estaba bajo el umbral, un poco sudada y con su trenza despeinada. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Yo… – se frotó un ojo por debajo de sus gafas. – Bien, ya bien. Me tomé algo para el estómago.

\- Bien. Mi familia se está refrescando, iremos al pueblo en un rato. ¿Quieres venir? – ella lo pedía con el deseo de su compañía y él quería responder que sí, que con gusto iría. No obstante, la culpa había golpeado su puerta antes que Ginevra, y la recia sensación de estar haciendo lo que menos debería estar haciendo.

¿Qué reglas se establecieron para aquellos a los cuales se les arrebató el amor? ¿No volver a querer? No lo había pensado hasta ese momento, y no lo creía. Si había reglas para esos casos, debían ser distintas, e instauradas por uno mismo. ¿Qué se planteaba para él, entonces?

\- Harry – Ginny le tomó un brazo. – ¿Todo bien? ¿Aún te sientes mal?

No querer otra vez, ¿era eso? No, debía ser aquello con lo cual se sintiese cómodo, de mente y cuerpo.

\- ¡Harry! – casi gritó Ginny, al verlo completamente distraído. – Me asustas, ¿quieres ir a un médico?

\- No – volvió en sí, medio sonriendo. – No, estoy bien – miró la mano de ella, apoyada en su bíceps izquierdo. Era pequeña y tenía las uñas pintadas de un marrón clarito, como el de las avellanas.

\- De acuerdo – suspiró, aplastándose el cabello con la mano libre. – ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?

\- Si lo que necesitan es el sedan, puedo prestártelo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, no! Quiero que vayas con nosotros – soltó su brazo y trató de acomodarse la trenza. – Realmente, quiero que estés con nosotros – sus dedos se concentraban en su peinado, mas sus ojos castaños se fijaban, tan claros y vivos, en los de él. Ginny, con sus treinta y seis años, poseía un aire juvenil que le hacían pensar en sus tiempos de adolescente.

\- Con ustedes.

\- Sí – dejó su cabello. Aquellos verdes ojos, tan enigmáticos como serenos, la miraban solemnemente. Penetraban en los suyos como nunca antes lo habían hecho, no desde que lo conocía. - ¿Quieres? – preguntó, después de respirar hondamente. Ni sabía en qué momento el oxígeno había dejado de circular a su alrededor. – ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

\- Contigo, sí – sonrió, y Ginny se descolocó completamente. Aún bajo el umbral, notó la proximidad del cuerpo de Harry, casi tan cerca como en el momento del abrazo. Por inercia, precaución, o lo que fuese, bajó la cara. Su vista dio con el libro que Harry tenía en una mano.

\- ¿Qué leías? – sintió tan tenue el tono de su voz que no sabía si Harry la había escuchado.

\- Es… - el hombre siguió su vista, había cogido una novela que hacía mucho había leído.

\- ¡Dios! Una reliquia – la portada rezaba _Lazarillo de Tormes_. – ¿Sabes que es casi imposible de conseguir?

\- ¿La leíste?

\- No, nunca la encontré en las librerías – Harry levantó el libro y se lo tendió. Apenas movió el brazo, al estar tan cerca el uno del otro. La cubierta estaba manchada y roída en los bordes.

\- Sirius me lo trajo de uno de sus tantos viajes, para mi colección. Tómalo, te lo presto – Ginny agarró el libro.

\- ¿Sabes ya lo que dicen? Existen solo dos clases de tontos, los que prestan los libros y los que los devuelven.

\- Bueno – él se alzó de hombros. – Consideremos que soy un tonto, entonces – ella rió.

\- De acuerdo – lo miró. – Gracias – y como esa mañana en su cocina, volvió a abrazarlo. A Harry le sorprendió un poco menos, y devolvió el cariño rodeándola. Aquello era algo tan simple e inocente que le daban ganas de reírse por sus propias turbaciones internas. – Gracias.

Ginny volvía a sentir las cosquillas de su barba, el toque de las yemas de sus dedos y el roce de su aliento bajo su oreja. Iba a deslizar su barbilla, cuando Harry comenzó a hacerlo segundos antes; los pelillos de su mentón le acariciaban la piel del hombro con el movimiento, dado para, al final, tener la frente una contra otra. Y ahí, sin ningún otro ruido que el de los niños del vecindario aún jugando con la vieja pelota, se besaron. Un mimo tierno y virgen, que no tardó en demandar algo más digno para dos personas adultas, que estaban solas, y que sin duda se gustaban.

Ginny, dejándose apretar y dejándose vencer, al dejar que fuese él quien blandiera la batuta sobre sus labios, lo entendió. Y al sentir el sabor a menta de Harry penetrar en su boca, junto con la suavidad y tibieza indómita de su lengua, estuvo consciente, muy consciente. Pero le fue imposible mantenerse dentro de los límites del raciocinio, cuando aquel beso la llenaba de tanto placer.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Nos leeremos prontito, espero. **

**¡Un fuerte, fuerte abrazo!**

**Yani.! **


	12. Capítulo XII

**¡Llegó el capítulo! Quería transcribirlo y subirlo lo más pronto posible, pero debía hacer entrega de informes en mi trabajo. **

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegró mucho leerlos y saber que el capítulo pasado les gustó. ¡Gracias, gracias totales! **

**Y dejo leer, esperando que les guste :)**

* * *

**Contigo**

**Capítulo XII**

* * *

Pensaba que era la primera vez que pisaba la casa de Harry Potter. Apenas y había logrado echarle un ojo desde la puerta, un par de veces, cuando volvieron a compartir la cena a base de unos sándwiches de pavo y té helado. No había notado que aquellos actos, aquellas pequeñas cenas compartidas, se habían convertido en rutina desde los perritos calientes, y se dio tan pronto como para sentirlo natural. No obstante, así lo apreciaba, bien natural. Veía increíble el hecho de que algo, en tan corto tiempo, se hiciera tan importante.

Miró la biblioteca repleta de un montón de libros, algunos viejos, otros no tanto. _Lazarillo_ estaba ya abierto sobre su cama, en la habitación de huéspedes. Su familia se había apoderado, literalmente, de su enorme colchón matrimonial. En las repisas de las paredes había pocas fotos, en comparación con las de ella. Harry colgó sobre las paredes de la chimenea un par de portarretratos, la foto de Katherine y una de sus padres. Ginevra las observó con tanto detenimiento que pudo incluso quedarse bizca. Katherine fue muy hermosa, y los padres de Harry, los señores Potter, se veían muy guapos y felices. En la repisa sobre la chimenea había unas tres fotos más, no tuvo que preguntar quién era Sirius Black. Con las revelaciones que Harry le había dado con anticipación, pudo reconocerlo de inmediato. Era alto, con el pelo prácticamente blanco en su totalidad que le llegaba casi por los hombros, formando ondas que en la imagen se veían bien definidas. Era un hombretón de casi sesenta años, y tal como Harry le había comentado, parecía creerse aún un adolescente.

\- Aunque no le queda del todo mal el estilo, ¿no crees? – tomó la foto de Sirius, examinándola más de cerca. Harry había llegado a su lado. – No se ve tan ridículo como mencionaste.

\- Lleva la onda con tal seguridad que es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de que se ve bien – Ginny rió un poco antes de mirarlo, dejando la fotografía en su lugar.

\- ¿Listo?

\- No encontraba la hielera – señaló una pequeña hielera cuadrada de color azul, que cargaba en una mano.

\- Compraremos hielo y bebida en el pueblo, antes de tomar camino.

\- ¿No les molesta a tu familia que yo...?

\- ¡Nada! Queremos que vengas con nosotros – sonrió, tomándole la mano libre. Consciente o inconsciente, buscaba cualquier oportunidad para tocarlo.

Después del beso, hacia tan solo unas dieciseises horas atrás, poco hablaron. ¿Poco? Fueron inexistentes las palabras. Un intercambio mudo de algo que no pudieron concretar de inmediato, y nada más. Pero no se complicaron la vida. Aquel día se saludaron como era habitual, y ella lo invitó al lago a compartir un rato. No era de adultos postergar la charla de algo que, de una u otra forma, los había movido de lugar. Al menos para ella era de esa manera. ¿Y para Harry? ¿No fue nada significativo? Podría preguntarle, ¿por qué no lo hacía? Conversarlo y listo. Pero de su boca no quería salir nada referente a lo que pasó. Ni a Hermione quiso comentarle, guardando aquel momento como un lindo secreto.

\- Y tu sedan es necesario – comentó, saliendo ya de la casa. Harry había dejado las luces encendidas, como siempre.

\- Todo acto, sea de quien sea, tiene su ración de interés.

\- Tienes toda la razón – le sonrió anchamente.

\- ¡Enhorabuena, Harry! – Ronald lo saludó desde el camino de entrada, se había rasurado la barba.

\- ¡Venga! ¿Acaso no se ve un poco mejor? – habló Ginny. – Había llegado como el hombre de las cavernas.

\- Todo es parte del estilo, Ginevra – respondió el hombre.

\- Me dejaste el lavamanos lleno de pelos – dijo ella, y a Harry le vinieron ganas de reír.

\- ¿Estamos listos? – Hermione bajaba del pórtico. Un enorme sombrero cubría su cabeza, tan parecido al que solía utilizar Ginny cuando trabajaba en el jardín. - ¡Rosie, Hugo! – llamó. – ¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Qué bueno que vengas con nosotros! – Harry le sonrió.

\- Gracias por invitarme.

\- Cualquier amigo de Ginny es nuestro amigo – se acomodó el sombrero. – ¡Rosie, Hugo!

\- ¡No encontraba mis lentes de agua! – el niño salió corriendo de la casa.

\- ¿El lago es seguro para nadar?

\- Completamente – respondió Harry. – Y hay que aprovecharlo, estando ya a finales de verano.

\- ¿Guardaste el bloqueador, Ronald? – Hermione se disponía a sacar todo lo que estaba en el enorme bolso, solo para asegurarse de llevar todo lo necesario.

\- Sí, cariño. Deja eso, está todo listo.

\- ¡Metiste un montón de botanas!

\- Solo un pequeño refrigerio.

\- ¿Pequeño? ¿Y dónde está el bloqueador?

\- ¡Ahí lo guardé!

Harry guardaba en su maletero la hielera y un pequeño morral que Hugo le tendió. Escuchaba la "pelea" de Ron y de Hermione y aquello le hacía recordar las propias con Katherine. ¿Por qué reñían? Estupideces, casi siempre; su manía por los dulces y el tocino en el desayuno. Que debía cuidar de su salud y blablablá…

Miró al pelirrojo, más divertido que enojado ante los reclamos de Hermione, y creyó que todos los matrimonios en algo se parecían mucho.

\- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, ¡vayámonos ya! Rosie, ¿dónde estás?

Ginevra apresuró a todos. Como el día anterior, hubo que hacer la distribución en ambos autos. Ron y Hugo volvieron a irse con Harry en el sedan, y Hermione y Rose con Ginny en el Volkswagen. Ronald aceptó a buen grado, demostrando cierta empatía por el vecino de su hermana. Y además, Harry tenía el aire acondicionado. Prendieron la radio a un volumen bajo y los dos hombres, sin decir nada, fijaron sus ojos en la carretera.

\- Se me olvidó mi cámara fotográfica – comentó Hugo después de un rato, solo para decir algo. Aunque realmente, lamentaba haber olvidado su cámara.

\- Estoy seguro de que Ginny trae la suya – dijo Ron.

\- Yo quería la mía.

\- ¿Te gusta la fotografía, Hugo? – preguntó Harry, observando al niño por el espejo retrovisor.

\- Con mi tía sacamos muchas fotos.

\- Ginny ama las fotografías – habló Ron, y Harry ya lo sabía. La mujer tenía tantas fotos en su casa que bien pudiese pasar por una galería. – Nos enceguecerá esa mujer con su flash disparando a cada rato.

\- Una vez entró a un concurso – continuó Hugo – pero no ganó, ella…

\- Quedó en segundo lugar – completó Harry, dándoles a entender de que conocía la historia. La misma Ginny se la había contado en una de sus tantísimas chácharas.

\- Sí – el niño se recostó en el asiento, doblando la pierna derecha para apoyar el tobillo sobre la rodilla izquierda. – Ganó la foto de una mujer en tetas – se expresó con seriedad, soltando aquel hecho con naturalidad. Ronald rió con ganas al escucharlo y Harry no tardó en hacer lo propio.

\- Que tu madre no te escuche hablando así – dijo el pelirrojo, aún riendo.

\- Eso lo dijo tía Ginny.

\- Sí, porque tú no sabes lo que es una mujer en tetas – Ron volvió a reír. Se volteó sobre su asiento y estiró un brazo, despeinándole el pelo a Hugo. – Muchachito… – volvió hacia el frente. – Pronto querrá él tomar ese tipo de fotos. ¡Hey! Cuidado sino ahora – dijo a Harry. – Está creciendo rápido el condenado.

Estando en el pueblo compraron lo necesario. Ron y Harry consintieron adquirir un montón de chocolates de más, y a Hermione casi le da un infarto al ver las bolsas. Ginny y Rosie lo aceptaron de buena gana, pues ellas también amaban el chocolate.

\- Y debo ser yo quien lo atienda cuando muge por sus dolores de barriga – le murmuró Hermione, bajando del Volkswagen. – ¡Ese hermano tuyo, Ginevra!

\- Lo adoras.

\- Cómo no, lo adoro. Pero es… – se puso el sombrero y miró en derredor. - ¡Qué precioso lugar! – el estacionamiento quedaba a unos diez metros del muelle.

El lago se mostraba muy azul. Pequeños botes y lanchas se disponían a lo largo de la orilla. Dos yates muy lujosos flotaban un poco lejos. Había muchas familias y parejas paseando. El viento del día era fresco y traía consigo el aroma de pescado frito.

\- ¡Pescado frito! - bramó Ron. – Pescado frito, podemos comer pescado frito. – Miró a su mujer.

\- Traje una ensalada. Ayer comiste demasiado y estabas…

\- ¡Es pescado, cariño! El pescado es muy sano y nutritivo.

\- ¡Es frito!

\- Por favor, cielo. No todos los días podemos comer pescado frito a la orilla de un lago como este.

\- Eres imposible, Ronald – Hermione tomó el bolso de Hugo del maletero de Harry. – Imposible.

\- Es divertido escucharlos, ¿verdad? – Ginny le ayudó con el hielo.

\- ¿Tantas diferencias tienen?

\- Ideales el uno para el otro – lo miró, Harry no levantó la vista. Se mantuvo atento a las bolsas de hielo ya guardadas en su hielera.

\- Cabe una botella de gaseosa – Ginny le tendió la botella de Pepsi cola. – Bien, estamos listos.

\- ¡Empecemos ya! – dijo Rose. Harry la vio con la cara totalmente llena de bloqueador. – Es mamá – aclaró ella, señalándose. – Es un poco… preocupada.

\- ¡Deja que te tome una foto! – exclamó Ginny, buscando la cámara en el morral que colgaba de su hombro.

\- ¡Por favor, tía! Ya no tengo dos años. Con la cara así parezco…

\- Anda, una foto para tu tía.

\- ¡Nada que ver!

\- ¡Vamos, Rosie! Compláceme – la chica resopló. - ¡Por favor! Ponte con tu hermano. ¡Huguito, ven!

\- Mamá está terminando de embadurnarlo.

\- ¡Dios, Hermione! Sí que exageras – dijo a su cuñada, viendo al niño lleno de bloqueador.

\- No me vas a decir que el sol no está fuerte.

\- Déjala – habló Hugo. – Ya se quitará con el agua. ¡Toma la foto, tía! Quiero nadar.

Rose chasqueó la lengua, sintiéndose muy tonta para ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, rió con ganas al sentir a su hermano colgarse en su espalda como si fuese un mono. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, sosteniéndolo mejor, y Ginny capturó una hermosa foto digna para la posteridad.

\- ¿No son hermosos? – la mujer observó la fotografía reciente. – Irá directo a mi pared – mostró la cámara a Harry.

\- Una muy buena foto, sí. Hugo comentó lo del concurso. ¿Recuerdas?

\- Sí – chasqueó la lengua, tal cual lo hacía su sobrina. – La próxima trataré el tema de hombres en bolas. ¡Tal cual!

\- ¿Alquilaremos un bote? – Hugo se veía impaciente. – Quedan pocas vacaciones y quiero contar algo genial a mis amigos de la escuela.

\- Ir en bote no es algo tan genial, Hugo – dijo Rose.

\- Quiero hacer esquí acuático.

\- ¡Una gran idea, campeón! – Ron llegó junto a ellos, con bloqueador en las mejillas y sobre su larga nariz. Harry sentía curiosidad por saber quién había ganado la batalla sobre el pescado frito.

\- ¿No es muy peligroso?

\- En lo absoluto – convino Ginny. - ¡Mira! – señaló a un par de chicos sobre un bote, dando vueltas más allá del centro del lago. Un joven esquiaba con gran agilidad, sosteniendo una gruesa soga que se adhería a la lancha a través de un fuerte nudo. – ¡Yo también quiero hacerlo! ¡Vamos, Hermione!

\- No lo creo.

\- ¡Anda, mamá!

\- Confiaré en tu tía y te dejaré hacerlo, pero yo paso. Ron, ve con él, ¡y que ajusten bien esas sogas!

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! Antes de que cambie de opinión – Ron tomó a Hugo de un costado y corrieron como dos locos hacia el muelle. Ginny dejó la cámara en manos de Harry y los siguió, corriendo también como una loca.

\- Así son los Weasley – dijo Hermione. – Ven, busquemos un lugar para instalarnos. Tesoro, ¿no quieres ir?

\- Yo paso igual.

Buscaron un sitio no muy lejos de la orilla. El moreno dio la cámara a Rose para que tomara fotos a su hermano, padre y tía mientras esquiaban. Hermione pegó un par de saltos ante la impresión de que Hugo podría caerse y Harry los detallaba con una sonrisa. La mirada, más nítida tras sus lentes ahora con una gorra que se compró y que le protegía del sol, se fijaba en Ginevra un poco más de la cuenta. No era del todo consciente de la potente atención que le prestaba a la figura de la mujer, vestida con tan solo uno de sus shorts cortos de tela ligera y la parte superior de un bañador verde oscuro. Se lo había dicho ya, y se lo reiteraba sin ningún tipo de remordimiento; Ginevra era una mujer hermosa, y no tenía que sentirse culpable por creerlo así. No es malo aceptar la belleza de una mujer, sin pensar en dobles intenciones.

Y en realidad, ¿no pensada en esas dobles intenciones?

Sintió el súbito aumento de su temperatura corporal. Se quitó la gorra, se echó el pelo hacia atrás y volvió a colocársela. Viró la cara y notó a Rose observándolo con evidente atención. ¿Era muy obvia su atracción hacia Ginevra? ¿Y desde cuando le llamaba "atracción"? apenas y acababa de pensar en eso.

\- ¿Todo bien, Rose? – preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Todo bien, señor Potter.

\- ¡Señor! ¡No estoy tan viejo! – la niña sonrió y se alzó de hombros.

\- No me ha dicho que puedo llamarlo por su nombre.

\- Puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

\- Bien – volvió a sonreír, ahora viendo hacia el lago. Su padre y Ginny corrían hacia ellos, mojados de pies a cabeza. El pelo rojo les brillaba y desde las puntas les caían gotitas de agua. Hermione se había desplazado hacia la orilla, pendiente de Hugo.

\- ¡Estará bien, cariño!

\- Igual, Ron. Quiero verlo – la mujer se sujetó el sombrero con una mano. Miraba al niño nadar en el lago, cerca de la lancha encargaba de los esquís.

\- ¡Excelente! ¿Seguro no lo quieres intentar, cielo? – preguntó Ginny a Rose. La chica negó con la cabeza.

\- No, en un momento iré a nadar.

\- Yo iré a comprar mi pescado frito.

\- ¿A esta hora? ¿Y en qué fue que quedamos? – Hermione giró hacia su marido. – ¡Ronald! – el hombre pelirrojo trotaba hacia los puestos de comida. Harry no tardó en ver a Hermione correr tras él.

\- Si preguntan, no son mis padres – Rose se levantó, sacudiendo la arenilla de su vestido floreado. De un movimiento se lo sacó por encima de su cabeza, quedándose en bañador. – Iré a nadar.

\- Con cuidado, estaré atenta – dijo Ginny. Miró a la jovencita trotar hasta el lago y de un salto, zambullirse en el agua. – Aplaudo a George por las lecciones de natación – se sentó junto a Harry. Las piernas se les llenaron de arena al extenderlas al frente.

El hombre apreció el frío de su piel húmeda al sentir su brazo desnudo tocar el suyo, medio mojándole la manga de la camisa. Sus ojos se movieron de hito en hito por encima de sus piernas blancas, dándose cuenta de una que otra peca dispersa por ahí y por allá, como puntos de canela. _Preciosas_, pensó de inmediato. El calor aumentó otro poco, concentrándose en ciertos puntos que empezaban a alterarse. Se detuvo en sus pies, buscando calmarse, y detalló las uñas ahora pintadas de un rosa pastel.

\- Rosie nos hizo la pedicure anoche – dijo ella, pillándolo.

Harry la observó, los ojos de Ginny se veían más claros de lo habitual ante el sol de ese día, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por gotitas de agua y sus pestañas rojizas brillaban. Era un gesto implícito el roce de sus hombros, la caricia de los dedos de sus manos, apoyadas sobre la toalla en la que estaban sentados. Ginny levantó un brazo y le sacó la gorra, pasándole la mano por sobre la mata azabache, aplastándola bajo su palma para que, al dejarla, volviera a levantarse.

\- Parece peluca – rió. – Oye, ¿no te piensas rasurar tú también? – pasó los dedos por su mejilla derecha, sobre su vello facial un poco más pronunciado. – ¿O quieres ser otro hombre de las cavernas?

\- ¿Cómo me vería?

\- No tan mal, creo.

\- Quizá pruebe el estilo – presintió el movimiento de Ginny para apartar su mano y velozmente se lo impidió, colando la suya.

Era absurdo tanto análisis para algo que resultaba ser muy obvio. Harry sabía lo que quería; besarla. Nada más y nada menos. Quería volver a besarla, como el día anterior en su puerta y un poquito más. Quería besarla, ¿era eso malo? Ginevra lo miraba con enmudecida expresión. Quería besarla. Y sí, así empezaba todo. ¿Se estaba enamorando, o apenas la estaba deseando? No estaba del todo seguro, pero quería besarla. Llevó la mano libre a su cuello, deslizándola cautamente por su nuca, y la atrajo hacia sí sin recibir resistencia alguna. Ella quería ser besada también. Y de igual manera, como pasó en su puerta, y un poquito más. La mano que mantenía la caricia en su mejilla pasó a estar sobre su hombro, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Ginny flexionó las piernas, buscando más comodidad, y se dejó hacer. La boca de Harry le aclaró las dudas que pudiesen aún estar pugnando en su cabeza. Si se sentía feliz y en paz besándolo, estaba entonces en lo correcto.

_Si estás en paz y feliz, pisas sobre tierra buena. _¿Era así como decía su madre? Pisaba tierra buena y el paisaje era prometedor. Los labios de Harry, al inicio un poco resecos y ahora suaves sobre los suyos, se abrieron para ella, ampliándole el panorama de algo que prometía ser estupendo.

\- Hey… – apenas susurró, recuperando el aliento cuando él se retiró unos centímetros.

\- Quería besarte – dijo sin pensarlo. – No tenemos que hablarlo, solo quería besarte. – Estaban tan cerca que Ginny aspiraba su aliento al él hablar. Harry se alejó un poco, sin aparta su mano de la nuca bajo su largo pelo rojo.

\- ¿Querrás repetirlo?

\- Voy a querer – volvió a hablar sin estudiar sus palabras. - ¿Podré?

\- Cuantas veces quieras – tomó su muñeca y le apartó la mano del cuello para entrelazar sus dedos. – Cuantas veces quieras – repitió.

\- ¿Quieres nadar? Hace calor – él sonreía como un niño, simple y sin complicaciones. Y que su mente no molestara, por los momentos se sentía de maravilla.

* * *

**No quería pasar la visita de Ron y de Hermione por debajo de la mesa, por eso el capítulo en sí va un poco a la familia. **

**Solo quedan tres capítulos para terminar, centrados en quienes nos importan, por supuesto ¡Aclarando algunos puntitos!... y espero me acompañen con sus opiniones hasta el final. **

**¡Un abrazo, gente hermosa! Y feliz inicio de Diciembre.**

**Nos leeremos pronto..**

**Yani.!**


	13. Capítulo XIII

**¡Gracias por estar! **

**Dejo el capítulo, Hanny, Hanny. Ojalá no sea una completa decepción. **

**Nos leemos abajo..**

* * *

**Contigo**

**Capítulo XIII.**

* * *

\- Parece mentira la forma en la que corrieron los días.

\- Así pasa cuando la pasas bien – Hermione la abrazó. – Gracias por todo, amiga.

\- Cuando quieran. ¡Me hacen mucha falta!

\- Nos veremos en Navidad, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Cuentan conmigo. Me colgaré de los gemelos hasta que acepten venir pasado año nuevo – se alejó de su cuñada y caminó hacia su hermano. Ronald terminaba de ajustar la mochila de Hugo sobre su espalda. – Gracias, gracias por venir – despeinó a Hugo y rodeó al pelirrojo mayor. – Me han alegrado de más con su visita, como no tienen idea.

\- Nos ha alegrado verte, enana.

\- No soy enana, tú eres muy grandote.

\- Quería hablarte sobre… – el hombre miró por sobre la cabeza de su hermana, fijándose en Harry. El moreno ayudaba a Rose con sus maletas; en el pueblo, la chica había comprado varias cosas para sus amigas. – De acuerdo, te noto muy contenta y eso me alivia. No nos acostumbramos a tenerte tan lejos, nunca. Pero si estás bien aquí…

\- Estoy bien aquí.

\- Le diré a los demás, todos nos preocupamos por ti.

\- Descuiden. Compré una cámara para la computadora del local, podemos hacer videollamadas diariamente – volvió a abrazarlo.

\- Harry me agrada, pero ha tomado una confianza contigo, muy pronta para mi gusto. Y no sé si él…

\- No lo juzgues. Es una buena persona, realmente, y me ha ayudado mucho.

\- No digo lo contrario. Pero temo que tú vayas a sufrir por…

\- Ya quemé esa etapa, Ron. No pienso meter las dos patas más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

\- Confío en ti, no quiero saber que andas llorando por todos los rincones.

\- Lo dice quien me hacia llorar por quitarme mis galletas con crema – rió, medio separándose

\- Una cosa son un par de galletas…

\- ¿Solo un par?

\- Y otra es un corazón roto.

\- ¡Caramba, Ron! Qué poético estás hoy. ¡Un corazón roto! Cielos, Lovell te afectó bastante, por lo que veo. Bien por Hermione, con un esposo gigante y sentimental.

\- No seas tonta – le pasó un brazo por los hombros al ella distenderse del abrazo. – Aunque sí, soy un grande – rió para sí, aludiendo el doble sentido a sus palabras. – Confiaré en tu mente clara, enana.

\- Confía. – lo mismo le había dicho a Hermione camino en el auto. Inclusive Rosie había opinado, asegurando que entre su tía y el señor Harry Potter, al cual ya no le decía "señor" sino Harry, había algo mucho más intenso que una relación de vecinos y amigos. Y además, los pilló besándose en un par de ocasiones. No dijo nada, claro está, pero se creaba todo un cuento con cupidos diminutos en su mente.

\- ¿Estamos listos? – preguntó la chica, tomando la mano de Ginny al apenas verla llegar – ¡Ay, tía! ¡Lo que daría para que vinieses con nosotros!

\- En diciembre me tendrán allá.

\- ¡Falta mucho! – exclamó Hugo.

\- Dos meses pasan muy rápido.

\- Sin siquiera darnos cuenta – Hermione colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Harry, quien estaba ya junto a Ginevra. – Fue un placer conocerte, Harry, y que hayas compartido con nosotros.

\- El placer fue mío – sonrió, siendo sincero. De verdad que había disfrutado mucho la compañía de los Weasley.

\- Si llegas a pisar Londres de nuevo, serás bienvenido – Ron le tendió la mano. – ¡Avísanos no más!

\- Claro que sí – dio el apretón, creyendo que sí, podría en algún momento volver a Londres.

Dejó caer su mano a un costado y Ginny, mecánicamente, se la tomó.

\- Avísennos cuando estén en el aeropuerto. ¡Odio no poder acompañarlos!

En la terminal se escuchó el llamado para abordar el autobús que les correspondía.

\- Discúlpenme por el sedan. No pensé que se recalentaría de esa forma, creí que podríamos llevarlos hasta…

\- ¡Nada que ver! No te disculpes, más bien tú… ayudaste mucho estos días – Hermione tomó los bolsos de mano.

\- Fue mejor tu carruaje, al escarabajo de Ginny – dijo Ron.

\- ¡Hey!

\- Es una chatarra – continuó el pelirrojo.

\- Y sigue…

\- Te quiero, hermana – se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Recuerden darles a todos los presentes que les mando. ¡Quiero una foto de la cara de los gemelos! – Ronald resopló con fastidio.

\- Descuida, yo me encargaré de enviarte las fotos y los mails - dijo Hermione.

\- Yo te saludaré por la camarita.

\- Seguro no cabes en la imagen. Ven, Rosie, dame un abrazo – soltó la mano de Harry y se inclinó hacia la jovencita, apretándola con fuerza. – Mi vida – llamó a Hugo. - ¡Dios! Dejen de crecer – les dio un par de sonoros besos en ambas mejillas. – Los voy a extrañar muchísimo.

La despedida no pudo durar más de dos minutos. Volvieron a escuchar la llamada para tomar el bus y, con maletas en mano, salieron hacia el amplio estacionamiento. Un montón de autobuses se acomodaban a lo largo de los puestos para estacionar. Había una fila larga junto al bus correspondiente para los Weasley, aunque poco tardó en avanzar. Ginevra se despidió hasta el final, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, aún cuando deseaba que su familia se quedase por más tiempo.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Harry.

\- Sí, todo bien – volvió a tomarle de la mano, sin dejar de sonreír. Si eran algo o no, para ellos no estaba del todo claro. Sí había besos, y caricias compartidas que mucho no tardaron en exigir un próximo paso. Pero, ¿ya eran algo? Ginevra quería darlo por sentado ya que, sí, le gustaba Harry Potter. Y le gustaba mucho, mucho. No era difícil de aceptar, tampoco le fue tan difícil darse cuenta. Y lo sabía, él también gustaba de ella. ¿Y qué más?

_¿Qué más? ¿Tanto importa? – _lo vio a su lado, caminando a la par. Salieron de la terminal y el sol les dio de lleno en la cara, cegándolos. Ginny se colocó sus nuevos lentes para el sol y Harry se acomodó la gorra sobre su cabeza, aplastándose el pelo. - _¿Qué más? – _se decía que no estaba para juegos, no más de los que ya había tenido en incontables oportunidades, donde su dignidad terminaba en pura mierda y palabrería. Pero entonces, ¿qué hacer con Harry? si con sus toques y besos el hombre la hacía feliz, y se sentía bien, ¿tanto importaba lo que eran?

_Importa si quieres, en un futuro, Ginevra, tener… ¿qué? - _¿Qué tan lejos veía su futuro? Tenía treinta y seis años. A esas alturas se había imaginado siendo la apoderada de algo más que de una floristería. Ella quería…

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Harry apretó su mano, llamando su atención. No había notado el momento en el cual habían llegado a la puerta de su Volkswagen.

\- ¿Tu auto está bien ya?

\- Podrá llegar al vecindario.

\- Bien – se llevó el cabello atrás, lamentando no haber cargado una coleta. – Te sigo.

\- ¿No quieres hacer otra cosa? – movió la gorra, queriendo verla mejor.

\- Necesito ir al mercado.

\- Te acompaño.

\- Si no es molestia – sonrió.

\- No lo es, menos si compraras lo necesario para la tortilla española que me prometiste – sonrió.

\- ¿Cuándo yo…? ¡Ya! ¡Cierto! – abrió la portezuela de su auto. – Listo, vamos a comprar lo necesario – se apartó los lentes hacia arriba, echando para atrás su flequillo pelirrojo.

Cuando Harry la miraba así, tan natural como cualquier otro día en la tienda o en algún otro sitio, ardía de deseo. Sí, ¡lo deseaba!, ¡lo deseaba!

Su interior se chamuscaba ante el pensamiento de entregarse enteramente a él. ¡Ardía! Ardía como nunca…

El hombre alargó un brazo y tocó la coronilla de Ginevra, como quien acaricia la cabeza de un niño pequeño. Ella apenas rió, ante el gesto poco esperado. Poco a poco, él deslizó su mano por lo largo de su pelo, haciéndola creer que sus dedos llegarían hasta las puntas; no obstante, se detuvieron poco más arriba de su espalda. Se aferró a la cabellera y, atrayéndola hacia sí, la besó en la boca.

Y Ginevra ardía con más intensidad. Añoraba el sexo con ese hombre. Listo. Punto y final. Lo quería todo.

No había pudor entre sus besos, aquello fue lo primero que dejaron escapar, y con toda intención. Ambos se sentían espléndidamente, ¿acaso requerían de alguna otra justificación, más que esa?

Ginevra se asió a su cuerpo, pendiente de cada parte con la cual entraba en contacto. La impaciencia de la lengua de Harry evaporaba toda idea que no estuviese íntimamente ligada a él. ¡Lo deseaba!

\- Haces eso y yo…

\- Pierdo la cabeza – completó Harry, sin querer adivinar su frase. Simplemente, hablaba por él. – Lo siento, pero…

\- No te… no te disculpes – respiró hondo, queriendo concentrarse en aquella simple acción. Estaba excitada, y un poco apabullada, por tan súbitos sentimientos. En su panza se arremolinaron un montón de emociones, que anteriormente creyó anestesiadas.

\- No es… – Harry cogió aire y lo expulsó, medio resoplando. – Vamos, hoy es domingo y el mercado trabaja hasta medio día.

\- Te sigo – repitió ella. Él la notó un poco abstraída.

Harry subió al sedan con indudable dificultad. Las emociones corrían vertiginosamente por todo su cuerpo, concentrándose en puntos específicos que le aclaraban, sin trabas y directamente, que algo más comenzaba a emerger desde su interior, exteriorizándose a pasos gigantescos. Ahí estaba, sufriendo de una casi incontrolable excitación por un beso. Reconocía aquel ardor en su entrepierna y mentiría si dijese que era la primera vez, desde que se tomó la confianza de besar a Ginny cada tanto, que sentía algo así. No iba a negarlo. Tampoco se diría que no se imaginaba tocando su trasero cuando sus ojos se fijaban en él por más de la cuenta. ¿Cómo era que decía Sirius?... _Los culos son como los cachorritos, hijo. Si uno te parece bonito, quieres acariciarlo como te dé la gana._

Y el de Ginevra era bonito. Toda ella era bonita. Todo su cuerpo.

\- Su cuerpo - respiró hondo, tratando de serenarse, sintiéndose extraño ante el deseo hacia una mujer después de mucho tiempo.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía apresado en la abstinencia? Después de su "recuperación" de la perdida de Katherine, hubo una que otra mujer metida entre sus sábanas. El desahogo del cuerpo, le había llamado Sirius ante sus ataques de culpa y auto-regaños. _El desahogo del cuerpo y nada más, hijo. _La mayoría de aquellas situaciones se dieron con él un poco pasado de copas, eso lo recordaba. El alcohol es el mejor amigo del hombre cuando de desinhibirse se trata.

\- ¿Te gusta el cilantro? – estaban ya en el mercado cerca del pueblo. Ginny cargaba una cesta de mimbre llena de tomates, cebollas y unos cuantos huevos.

Él la miró, tratando de concentrarse en aquel quehacer. Las compras llegaban a distraerles, aunque fuesen tan monótonas.

\- Sí – trató de sonreír, logrando una rara mueca. Su cerebro buscaba la forma de sosegar el estupor por el antojo de querer hacer el amor con ella. (Bien, se lo diría sin pelos en la lengua. Quería hacerle el amor a Ginny).

\- Ok. Solo resta comprar las papas.

Fue todo muy rápido. Había ido poca gente al mercado y ya la mayoría de los puestos estaban recogiendo. Harry llevó lo adquirido en el sedan, dejando que el olor de las especies que Ginevra había escogido le aromatizaran el auto.

Era el último domingo de las vacaciones escolares. En Lovell, las clases empezarían al día siguiente y los niños aprovechaban sus últimas horas libres de deberes correteando por las calles. Varias bicicletas hacían carreras y unas cuantas niñas patinaban en las aceras. La señora Bishop, vecina del frente de la casa de Harry, realizaba su rutina de ejercicios. Y Timmy, el niño que entregaba el periódico, correteaba con su perro Sansón.

Ginny no gastó saliva preguntando dónde cocinaría. Tomó las llaves de su puerta principal y cruzó su jardín. Harry la siguió de inmediato, sosteniendo las bolsas.

\- Deja todo en el mesón – dijo ella al entrar a la cocina. – ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de esta tortilla?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es muy, muy rápida de hacer – se recogió el cabello. – Es sencilla, deliciosa, y con un pedazo quedas satisfecho – abrió el grifo del fregadero y se lavó las manos. – Pedí a mi madre que me enseñara a hacerla cuando me comprometí con Dean. Sabes lo que dicen… se llega al corazón de un hombre por medio de su estómago.

Por medio de su estómago y de otras partes… Harry tragó saliva, pensando precisamente en esas "otras partes". ¿A qué venía todo ese lío? ¿Cómo podía estarla deseando con tal intensidad, en tan poco tiempo? Su cuerpo comenzó a sudar.

_No te hagas el pendejo. Seguro la deseas desde el momento en el que la conociste. Y más, desde que comenzaste a besarla cuando se te cantaba la conga._

La vio de espaldas, concentrada en pelar las papas. Su camiseta predilecta (siempre la utilizaba), ajustada a su torso, dejando sus brazos desnudos y una pequeña porción de su espalda; tenía pecas en todas partes, y a él le parecían adorables. Su piel tan suave, tan nívea al tacto... rememoró el calor de sus manos rendidas en torno a su cintura. Tocarla era una delicia. Durante sus besos, apreciar la tez que su vestimenta dejaba expuesta era el mejor de los deleites, el mejor de los placeres, después de sentir a su pequeña lengua dentro de su boca.

Continuó observándola; el jean desteñido por tantas lavadas ceñía sus muslos y nalgas. Volvió a tragar saliva, sintiendo la garganta rasposa. Carraspeó queriendo pasar la incomodidad, y Ginny viró la cabeza hacia él.

\- ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Puedes seguir con esto mientras voy por un trapo limpio?

\- Sí – se acercó y tomó el cuchillo, disponiéndose a pelar. Si se concentraba en eso, su energía bajaría.

El celular de Ginny vibró, lo había dejado en el mesón junto a los huevos. Harry sacudió las manos contra su pantalón y miró la pantalla, era Dean Thomas. Todo había quedado bien ajustado entre ellos, según le había dicho Ginny, y ella conversaba con su ex marido un poco más que antes, asegurando una amistad después de romper los lazos que antes los ataban.

Harry rechazó la llamada en un gesto impulsivo, siendo ese el primer acto de celos por Ginevra Weasley, otra acción que le demostraba que la mujer se estaba colando impetuosamente en su ser.

\- ¡Listo! – el hombre dio un respingo, como si lo hubiesen atrapado en medio de un mal comportamiento. Se giró hacia ella, ocultando el celular tras su espalda. - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Nada.

\- Desde hace rato que solo me respondes con una palabra. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?

\- No.

\- ¡Sigue! Siento que retrocedemos.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Tu manía por responderme con monosílabos. Todo era así cuando empezamos a trabajar juntos, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí.

\- Ya deja de hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Hablarme así – caminó hasta el mesón y tomó el cuchillo que él había dejado. Harry dio un par de pasos hacia el fregadero y dejó el celular a un lado, sin que ella lo notara.

\- Lo siento – no lo hacía a propósito. Solo luchaba contra la bola formada en su garganta, y contra sus deseos. ¿Qué tan mal sería darles rienda suelta? Su mente aun no le juagaba malas pasadas con recuerdos de Katherine; se centraba en Ginny, en toda ella. Queriéndolo o no, así era. – Ginny… – ella volvió a él, olvidando las papas una vez más.

Harry la observaba con tal ímpetu, con tal atención, que Ginny sintió a sus rodillas temblar. Su vientre se sacudió, un ramalazo de ansiedad que le empezaba a quemar con ruda intensidad.

Mejor que la besara si eso pretendía. La papa a medio pelar llegó al fregadero y soltó el cuchillo, caminando hasta él. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos, apreciando la suavidad de sus mejillas ya rasuradas, y lo inclinó hacia ella, uniendo sus labios.

Tanta era la necesidad por parte de ambos que sin pensarlo, solo dejándose llevar, se apretaron en un abrazo asido por algo más sexual, más firme e instintivo. ¡Se deseaban! Era evidente, era palpable, era abrumador y maravilloso.

Cuando se alejaron apenas unos centímetros, buscando agarrar un poco de oxígeno, y unieron sus frentes una contra otra, tanto Harry como Ginny habían decidido dejar la tortilla para mucho, mucho después.

\- La tortilla… – comenzó a decir Harry, estupefacto. La sola idea de estar con ella en esa tarde, en ese momento, le pasmaba el pensamiento. Sentía muchas cosas dentro de sí, y ninguna era desagradable. El pasmo era de entenderse, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba semejante cosa. Sentía ligeros temblores en todo su cuerpo, como pequeños choques eléctricos. Vibraba entre sus brazos, anhelante.

\- Para después – reiteró Ginny, solo para dejarlo claro en voz alta. Su estado de enajenación era evidente.

Tomó a Harry del cuello y volvió a besarlo, degustando la plenitud, la totalidad de sus sentidos centrados en el calor de cada caricia que le propiciaba. Las manos de él tentaron su espalda, dejando una en torno a su cintura y otra sobre el inicio de su trasero. Lo sintió encoger los dedos, formando un puño que empezaba a apretarle por encima de su lumbar.

\- Deja… – se apartó un poco, tomando la mano que él tan firmemente mantenía cerrada. – Déjala ser... las manos se hicieron para tocar – acarició su dorso y él relajó los dedos. Volvió a llevar los brazos a su espalda y Harry, entendiendo todo, acarició su cuerpo con el mismo pudor impregnado en sus besos, inexistente.

No habría vuelta atrás, y ambos se aseguraron de no permitir que el otro diera marcha en retroceso. Ginny, recuperando el aliento, se apartó, tomando nuevamente su mano y dirigiéndolo a la habitación. De camino tropezaron con un par de zapatos que Ron había dejado olvidado.

\- ¡Qué descuido! – exclamó Ginny con fastidio, Harry rió. La seguía de cerquita, pegando su cuerpo al suyo. No asimilaba, desde el instante en la cocina, alguna pausa lejos de ella.

Al llegar al cuarto de huéspedes, donde Ginevra dormía desde la visita de su familia, Harry se prometió no separarse más. Se entregaría, dejaría quererse, se desvanecería con ella. Haló del brazo de la mujer y la pegó a su cuerpo, buscando su boca, y de su boca pasó a su cuello, y de ahí regresó, sediento. Su piel blanda y dulce, como el mejor de los postres; ¡qué complacencia! ¡Qué satisfacción! ¡Dios! Ni siquiera se había percatado de aquella necesidad por su sabor, por el gustillo que guardaban sus pecas cafés…

El contacto era húmedo, suave y conmovedor. Ella suspiraba, gemía despacito y ronroneaba cada tanto, comprimiéndose contra él. El sonido de sus besos parecían ensordecerlos y sus manos tentaban, con toda confianza, cada porción de piel descubierta.

Harry se apartó ante una minúscula inquietud por parte de ella.

Ginevra quería, sin dejar de besarse, quitarle la camisa. Lo miró con el rostro colorado, las pupilas dilatadas y el pecho subiendo y bajando, respirando con agitación.

\- Yo… – le despeinó el cabello y le quitó los lentes, torcidos sobre su nariz – esto… – le sonrió, y Harry distinguió cierta vergüenza tintando el tono de su voz. La observó con ternura, y sin deje alguno de inseguridad, alzó los brazos, facilitándole la tarea.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Sí – deslizó su mano por su tez y las yemas de sus dedos rozaron los vellos azabaches de su pecho. Tenía la musculatura definida en sus brazos, producto del trabajo con las alforjas de tierra, y su abdomen un tanto plano. Había una pancita pequeña, apenas notable. Escasamente, se distinguía una cicatriz sobre su hombro derecho.

Ginevra pensó que era perfecto.

\- Ginny – habló Harry, tenía la voz muy ronca. Ella ignoraba, en su estado de embotamiento, lo que en él producía aquel simple roce de su mano.

\- Lo siento… yo… – no quería decirle que estaba nerviosa, porque desde hacía mucho tiempo no compartía intimidad con un hombre. La visión de él le ocasionaba cierto delirio y no quería pensar en qué pasaría con ambos si aquello no llegaba a ser como esperaban.

Harry le sonrió, tomando la mano que ella, tan confianzudamente, había dejado sobre su abdomen. Besó su dorso, luego su palma, y la llevó hacia su espalda. Ginny lo abrazó, desechando sus turbaciones. Aquella forma de estar era tan exquisita, tan plena, que dudaba que el sexo fuese lamentable. Alzó los brazos tal cual él lo había hecho y permitió que le sacara la camiseta, ligerita y estrecha para su cuerpo. Les fue difícil pero no imposible, quitarse los pantalones sin dejar de tocarse.

El moreno no supo cómo ni cuándo sus bóxers quedaron en el suelo. Frunció el ceño al notarlo, bajando la vista al sentir la baja de presión sobre su miembro excitado. Ginny rió, divertida ante su expresión.

\- ¿Cuándo…?

\- Tengo mis trucos – lo besó calmadamente. Una mano se deslizó con fingida sutileza y sus dedos rozaron la erección del hombre, ocasionándole un gutural jadeo, el primer gemido de tantos; pensó Ginny. Sonrió, sintiéndose plena y al mismo tiempo penetrada al saberse la provocadora de toda aquella excitación, de toda aquella necesidad. Se sentía deseada y poderosa…

El placer ante aquello la relamió de punta a punta, haciéndola temblar. Presionó un poco más, con deleite; Harry gimió, ladeando la cabeza.

\- Ginevra...

Ginny soltó su miembro, subió las manos a sus brazos y, agarrándose a ellos, lo instó a sentarse en la cama. Ahí quedó, parada entre sus piernas, largas, gruesas e igual de velludas. Miró la tensión de su sexo, preparado, y movió sus caderas en un gesto de impaciencia.

Medio enterró las uñas en sus hombros, obligándose a esperar unos segundos.

Harry la observaba con recia energía, recorriendo cada resquicio de su cuerpo_. Es hermosa, hermosa…_ se dijo con fascinación. Estaba un poco bronceada por el sol de Lovell; su piel, ligeramente colorada, le daba una imagen para la gloria. _Es hermosa..._

Sus ojos se fijaron en su brassier, de color azul clarito, y Ginny recordó que sus bragas, a juego con aquel sostén, tenían un pequeño orificio sobre su nalga izquierda. Apretó los labios, anticipándose a una queja por aquella nimiedad; pues estaba segurísima de que Harry no estaba pendiente de las imperfecciones que pudiese tener su ropa interior.

\- Ginny… – susurró él, toscamente. Más que para llamarla, era para saberla allí. Cerró los ojos al sentir una de sus grandes manos acariciar su vientre, y fue consciente de la pequeña pancita que también le sobresalía; apenas un bultito insignificante.

\- Es… – abrió los ojos y lo miró – culpa de Ron. Me hace comer como cerda cuando él… – calló ante su risa, fresca pese a toda la tensión del ambiente. Volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando Harry hundió el rostro en su abdomen, besando la piel sobre su ombligo.

\- Eres muy bella, Ginny – murmuró, y ella se estremeció, acalorada. Harry habría sentido a su piel enchinarse, seguramente. – Preciosa, y hueles muy bien – se concentró en su ombligo, pequeño y redondito. La mujer enredó las manos en su cabello negro y suspiró, ladeando la cabeza, disfrutando. La oleada de calor que sufrió su sexo fue viva y penetrante, casi dolorosa – Ginny… – no fue un murmullo placentero. Ahora sí la llamaba y ella, al sentir su boca lejos de su piel, lo vio. Él la atravesó con una mirada llena de preocupación. – No tenemos protección – dijo.

\- Yo…

\- Lo siento… yo… ¡Dios! No puedo… ¡maldición! Es… – habló con rabia y atropelladamente, acreditando su molestia ante aquel detalle.

\- Harry, tranquilo – le tomó las mejillas. – Yo…

\- No podemos…

\- Tranquilo – repitió. – Llevo el control de mi periodo, no te preocupes. Podemos hacerlo sin preocuparnos por… nada – no quería ponerse a pensar en eso, en la posible consecuencia de aquel momento si se encontrara en sus días. Menos, cuando Harry se mostró tan asustado ante la idea.

No quería pensar en eso.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Seguro – no mentía, ella siempre llevaba el control de sus ciclos. Su madre la había acostumbrado desde que tuvo su primera menstruación. – Tranquilo – se inclinó para besarlo.

Él aprovechó la proximidad para llevar las manos a su espalda y desabrocharle el brassier. ¡No quería detenerse! Con o sin protección, no lo quería.

Quedó preso entre sus pechos, con la piel un poco más blanca que el resto. Ginny tenía los senos pequeños, redonditos y con los pezones rosaditos, erguidos por y para él.

No quería ser tan raudo, pero la necesitaba demasiado, demasiado. Aferró las manos a sus caderas y de un brusco movimiento que la sorprendió, le bajó las bragas. Sus dedos delinearon la curva de sus nalgas y se sujetaron a ellas, atrayéndola hacia sí, sentándola a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Gimieron al sentir la conexión de sus sexos, ya preparados para recibirse mutuamente.

La fricción fue aún más placentera de lo que esperaban. Antes de cualquier otro movimiento, Ginny lo besó, apasionadamente. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, apretándose contra sus caderas, y Harry hundió la cara en su cuello, sujetándola por la espalda. Un mal movimiento y ella podría caerse.

\- Dios…. – dijo Ginevra, después de un segundo. Apreciaba la fuerte respiración de Harry contra su garganta. – Hey… – lo llamó – hombre hermoso… puedes acostarte, si quieres. – Harry negó con la cabeza.

\- Así puedo abrazarte – habló contra su piel.

\- Ya… – haló su pelo y buscó su boca. – Bien, me parece mejor – sonrió, y comenzó a moverse.

Realizaba un estupendo vaivén lento y sincronizado. Capturado por el encanto y la desesperación, Harry marcó un ritmo más apresurado, tomándola de las caderas. Algo le decía ella al oído pero no entendía qué cosa. Igualmente, él articulaba un montón de palabras que Ginevra no lograba descifrar. Jadeaban, sudorosos uno contra otro. Sentían la inestabilidad no solo de la cama, sino de todo a su alrededor, como si flotaran en el aire hacia ningún lugar. Lejos, lejos, más lejos conforme se compenetraban con mayor intensidad. Dentro, más dentro...

\- Harry...

Respiraban agitados, presurosos por el fin. Querían llegar hacia aquel sitio que aún no se mostraba. ¿Dónde estaba? Y seguían, seguían con violencia. Se relamían los labios y se estrujaban exigentes, sin dejar espacio alguno entre los dos. Seguían y seguían y Ginny volvía a decirle cosas y él no entendía nada. Se concentró en su cuerpo abrigando su intimidad, en su calor y humedad. La mujer arremetió con fuerza, gimiendo, y él apretaba, apretaba, se hundía y seguían…

-Ginny...

Hasta que, yendo hacia ningún lugar, divisaron un punto de luz, que pronto empezó a succionarlos, llevándolos, al fin, al destino esperado.

Ginevra se apoyó sobre su cuerpo, recuperando el aliento, y él clavó el rostro en su cuello, deleitándose con las últimas pulsaciones ocasionadas por el orgasmo ahí, donde sus sexos se unían tan magníficamente. El sudor se les mezclaba por todas partes.

\- Cielos – susurró la mujer, después de un par de minutos. Aquel momento no se comparaba con nada; con ningún hombre se había sentido así, tan fuera de órbita… tan alejada de todo, menos de él.

Harry besó su garganta y llevó una mano hacia su seno izquierdo, apretándolo con suavidad. Ella sonrió, medio recuperada.

\- ¿Quieres más? – soltó una risita y él la imitó, riendo también.

\- En unos minutos, con más tranquilidad. Sólo… quiero sentir tu corazón.

\- Está enloquecido – se separó un poco y apoyó una mano sobre el pecho de él. – El tuyo también.

\- Cómo no iba a estarlo… eso fue… – no sabía qué decirle, así que la besó, larga y pausadamente. Había sido tan increíble que no se sentía él mismo. Necesitaba un tiempo para acomodar su cabeza – Gracias – ella volvió a besarlo.

Se abrazaron sin decir nada más, ambos pensativos, tratando de deducir la conclusión a la que llegarían después de haber hecho el amor.

Ginny deslizó una mano por lo largo de la columna vertebral del hombre, dispersando el sudor de su piel. Sintió la conmoción de él ante ese simple gesto. Harry acunó su cintura y se echó hacia atrás, atrayéndola consigo y girando sobre la cama, quedando sobre ella.

\- ¿Ya pasaron unos minutos? – le apartó el pelo de la frente, rozándole sin querer la cicatriz.

\- Sí – la besó, volviendo a acomodarse entre sus piernas. – Ya pasaron.

Y con más calma tratando de ser puesta en el acto, sus corazones volvieron a enloquecer.

* * *

**Espero sus más sinceras opiniones.**

**¡Gracias por leer, gente! Estamos llegando al final, pero faltan algunas cositas que quiero añadir y aclarar al mismo tiempo.**

**¡Un abrazo muy fuerte! Nos leeremos prontito,**

**Yani.!**


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Hola, bonitos. **

**Día de reyes y capítulo nuevo. Quería publicar mucho antes de año nuevo, pero entre cosas y cosas... considero que no tardo mucho en publicar, pero quería estarles trayendo el final de esta historia antes del 2015.**

**Anoche sufrí de insomnio y me dio un pequeño ataque de depresión; no han sido tiempos tan fáciles y emocionalmente me he visto afectada; tuve la mala idea de poner las noticias y nada, todo fue peor. Me altera demasiado la situación de Venezuela, así que trato de no pensar mucho en eso, ¡pararé de loca a más loca! créanme. Así que, para distraerme, empecé a escribir. Ojalá les guste el capítulo. **

**Dejo que lean... ¡gracias por su tiempo! **

* * *

**Contigo**

**Capítulo XIV**

* * *

Harry estaba recordando la primera vez que probó la pomarrosa, fue a los cinco años; Sirius le había llevado una docena y le supieron deliciosas. Su sabor dulce le hizo agua la boca y hasta le quitaban la sed. Era de una textura muy suave y olía a rosas. Sí, era muy rica y su aroma le fascinaba. Pensaba en eso y sonreía, abrazando a Ginny como si ella fuese algún peluche. Mantenía la cabeza sobre su pecho y dejaba que le acariciase el cabello suavemente, aletargándolo. Tenía sueño pero luchaba contra él, porque temía que al despertar, la paz que sentía no estuviese más. Había demasiada tranquilidad en su interior, en su mente, algo muy inusual. Y si dormía, creía que todo eso se acabaría.

Así que empezó a recordar las Pomarrosas; también recordó el primer libro que su padrino le regaló cuando su lectura comenzó a ser más fluida, y pensó en las películas y en la playa. Hacía mucho que no iba a la playa. El lago le gustaba, pero extrañaba el mar salado, la arena y el olor de los bronceadores.

\- Oye, no dejes de hacer eso – dijo en voz baja al sentir cómo las manos de Ginny dejaban de acariciarle el pelo alborotado.

\- Creí que dormías – habló ella, empleando el mismo tono de voz. Era muy agradable la serenidad.

\- No… eso que haces, se siente muy bien.

\- Mimoso – rió Ginny, y sus dedos volvieron al cuero cabelludo de Harry. Él suspiró, completamente relajado. – Puedo cantarte una canción también.

\- No.

\- Grosero – y volvió a reír.

\- Puedes contarme una historia – dijo. – Algo que les hayas contado a tus sobrinos.

\- Una historia – Ginny pensó, sintiendo cómo los mechones azabaches se deslizaban sobre su palma. – Ya, te contaré una de mis favoritas... en realidad, es una canción. Pero descuida, no la cantaré – besó su pelo. – El conde Olinos – Harry frotó con delicadeza su mejilla contra la piel de Ginny; su pecho era cómodo y terso.

\- Te escucho.

\- _Madrugaba el Conde Olinos_ – comenzó a narrar – _mañanita de San Juan, a dar agua a su caballo a las orillas del mar. Mientras el caballo bebe, él canta un hermoso cantar; las aves que iban volando se paraban a escuchar._

\- _Bebe, mi caballo, bebe; Dios te me libre del mal, de los vientos de la tierra y de las furias del mar. Esta noche has de llevarme hasta el palacio real, a sentir el dulce aliento de mi amada al dormitar._

_Desde las torres más altas la reina le oyó cantar: - Mira, hija, cómo canta la sirena del mar._

_\- No es la sirenita, madre, que ése es otro cantar; es la voz del conde Olinos que por mí penando está._

_\- Si es la voz del conde Olinos yo le mandaré a matar, que para casarse contigo le falta sangre real._

_\- No le mande a matar, madre, no le mande usted a matar, que si mata al conde Olinos, a mí la muerte me da._

Harry hizo un ruidito apenas perceptible con la garganta. Ginny aguardó un segundo antes de continuar.

_Guardias mandaba la reina, al conde Olinos a buscar: que le maten a lanzadas y echen su cuerpo al mar._

_La infantina, con gran pena, no cesaba de llorar. Él murió a la media noche, y ella a los gallos cantar._

_A ella, como hija de reyes, la entierran en el altar; a él, como hijo de conde, unos pasos más allá._

_De ella nació un rosal blanco, de él nació un espino albar; crece uno, crece el otro, los dos se van a juntar._

_La reina llena de envidia ambos mandó a cortar; el galán que los cortaba no cesaba de llorar._

_Del rosal nació una garza, del espino un gavilán; juntos vuelan por el cielo, juntos vuelan par a par._

Ginevra pensó que era uno de las historias más tristes y hermosas que había escuchado jamás. La repitió y repitió hasta aprendérsela de memoria, recitando los versos como la canción que eran y disfrazando la voz para cada personaje. A Victoire también le gustaba mucho; ella le había regalado la versión ilustrada al cumplir doce años.

\- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó después de un minuto, cuestionándose ahora si ese cuento fue una buena elección para contárselo a alguien como Harry. Él volvió a hacer el ruidito con la garganta. – Harry… - llamó, solo para comprobar que el hombre se había quedado dormido y que los ruiditos de garganta eran como una especie de ronquido. Sonrió a medias y besó de nuevo su pelo. Lo tenía casi tan largo como cuando lo conoció.

Bajó sus dedos y apenas trazó el inicio de su espalda, delineando la musculatura. Igual tenía sueño y creía merecer también la pequeña siestecita, caía muy bien después del sexo. Ignoraría el hambre, la cual no era tanta. Estaba muy a gusto como para moverse, muy feliz y satisfecha. Si se ponía a pensar en el porvenir después de aquellos pasmosos e intensos momentos sobre esa cama, podría volverse loca. No sabría cómo definir la situación, en qué depararía aquella relación con Harry si él no se encontraba en condiciones para ofrecerle algo más. ¿Y ella? ¿Estaba preparada?

Respiró hondo, expandiendo sus pulmones, y cerró los ojos. Había mucha quietud afuera y apenas se escuchaba el ladrido de un perro más allá de la casa. Tardó muy poco en dejarse llevar por el sueño pero no durmió más de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Su panza sonó y el hambre le fastidió el descanso. Recordó que tenía las papas a medio pelar en la cocina y, si ponía manos a la obra, podría sorprender a Harry con la tortilla cuando despertara. Era una buena idea, él también se levantaría con hambre.

Poco a poco deshizo el abrazo, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo al moverlo para dejar libre a su cuerpo. Buscó en el baño una de sus batas y se lavó la cara, refrescándose el cuello y el pecho. Después de comer se daría un baño.

Afuera hacia viento pese al calor y varias hojas secas se dispersaban en pequeños remolinos. Miró por la ventana conforme lavaba las papas ya libres de la corteza, y pensó que debía ir a la tienda y regar las plantas. ¿Serían buenas las ventas, con las personas retomando sus trabajos?

El verano había resultado mejor, mucho mejor de lo que hubiese podido imaginar, en muchos aspectos y por muchas razones que llegaron a su vida sin ella esperarlo. Y Harry era una de las principales. Harry Potter, su amigo. Su Harry. Lo quería mucho, muchísimo. Y cuidado si no estaba ya totalmente enamorada. Y si así era… ¿qué más? ¿Cuál vendría siendo el próximo paso? Aunque no lo quisiese, necesitaba considerar todo ¿Exigirle la estabilidad que tanto añoraba? Ella había logrado cumplir varias de sus metas personales, mas aún mantenía en blanco la página que hacía unos años había apartado para una experiencia que deseaba, y con gran fervor. Quería una familia, quería ser madre. ¿Estaría Harry dispuesto? Hablar con él y entablar la posibilidad… ¿era muy pronto?

\- Hicimos el amor – varias veces, cada vez mejor, cada vez más perfecto – Hicimos el amor… ¿Y qué vendrá ahora? – sus deseos se frenaban ante una posible reacción de indiferencia por parte del hombre. Pero veía a Harry tan bueno, tan agradable y tan educado, que dudaba que él se mostrara impasible ante ella después de ese día, después de esa mañana tan movida y espectacular.

Entonces, ¿cómo iba a continuar todo? Dejó las papas sobre el mesón y buscó las bolsas con las especias. Se felicitó por haber escogido el cilantro más verde del mercado. Iba a empezar a picarlo en diminutos trozos cuando escuchó un quejido proveniente del pasillo. La exclamación de alguien cuando se tropieza con algo tirado en el suelo y se lastima el dedo chiquito del pie. Salió de la cocina y se encontró con Harry a medio camino en el pasillo. El hombre arrastraba con sus pies desnudos los zapatos de Ron.

\- Creí que dormirías un poco más – dijo Ginny, observándolo. ¿Habría olvidado que no estaba en su casa? Y es que se había levantado sin prenda alguna cubriéndolo. Él la miró sin decir nada y Ginevra sintió el vuelco de algo compacto en su vientre, como si alguna criatura brincara en un trampolín dentro de su estómago.

Harry se acercó a grandes pasos sin emitir palabra alguna, y la tomó de la cintura con indudable necesidad. A Ginny le sorprendió el gesto, abrió los ojos de par en par y su boca, formando una especie de "O" torcida, soltó una exclamación de desconcierto ante tal arrebato de su parte.

El moreno la aprisionó contra la pared y con su cabeza hizo caer uno de sus portarretratos. Aferró los brazos en torno a su cuello y sus piernas se asieron a sus caderas. Era obvio lo que él pretendía, lo que él quería apenas la sujetó y pegó hacia su cuerpo. La corriente eléctrica que atravesó la columna vertebral de Ginevra le erizó los pelillos de los brazos y su cuerpo se incendió apenas comenzó a besarla con violencia. De nuevo lo quería todo, cada parte de su esencia, cada centímetro de su piel. No se cansaría.

\- Harry… – apoyaron sus frentes perladas, dándose el tiempo de recuperar el aliento, y él la miró con las pupilas increíblemente dilatadas.

\- ¿Qué me pasa contigo? – sus manos sujetaban sus muslos y de apoco le apartaba la bata. – Hacia años que no me sentía así…

\- ¿Así como?

\- Como un adolescente – su boca dio un beso sobre uno de sus senos, expuesto desde el momento en el cual la apretó contra la pared.

Ginny apenas sonrió antes de besarlo. Le tomó la cabellera y cerró las manos en puños, deslizándolas después para sentir las hebras azabaches correrse entre sus dedos.

\- También me siento así contigo.

\- Discúlpame, pero… – terminó de apartarle la bata, obsequiándole una caricia íntima que le hizo ronronear. – Necesito… – se apretó a ella y Ginny gimió, excitada. Harry volvía a su interior con suavidad y empezaba a moverse lenta y pausadamente, asegurando el disfrute de cada roce, de cada inclinación cuando empujaba más y más contra su cuerpo.

Ginevra presionó sus labios contra su hombro y ni cuenta se dio del momento en el cual comenzó a morderlo, buscando quizá una forma de aplacar sus propios gemidos. Harry jadeaba sobre su oreja y besaba su cuello cada tanto. La abrazaba con excesiva posesión y hundía la nariz en su pelo rojo, aspirando con fuerza.

Cuando el orgasmo llegó, ambos se tomaron su tiempo para reponerse. Ginevra no bajó sus piernas sino hasta que se creyó capaz de poder sostener su peso, manteniéndose aferrada al hombre por si sus rodillas no lograban recuperar del todo la estabilidad.

\- Lamento si fui… – Harry se apartó un poco y comenzó a acomodarle la bata – si fui…

\- No te disculpes por nada – le acarició la mejilla. – Todo ha sido muy dulce, muy placentero, ¡y Dios! No sé… – se llevó una mano a la frente.

Harry quería abrazarla y quedarse así por mucho tiempo. Sí. Si no podía ser para toda la vida, al menos por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó ella después de un minuto. – Estaba preparando la tortilla cuando te levantaste.

\- Podría comer un pedazo.

\- Aún no la acabo – se alejó. – Ve a refrescarte y ponerte algo encima. No podré cocinar si te paseas desnudo por todos lados – le pellizco el pecho y besó su barbilla. – Anda.

Sabía que hablar era el próximo paso y, siendo sincera, no tenía idea de cómo iniciar la conversación. Harry llegó a la cocina en pocos minutos, ya vestido. Se había mojado el pelo y echado hacia atrás, para evitar que las puntas del flequillo le fastidiasen en los ojos.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? Puedo seguir con eso mientras te vistes – dijo él, señalando el cilantro que restaba por picar.

\- Bien, toma – le tendió el cuchillo. – No tardaré – en su habitación pensó si había sido buena idea esa la de vestirse.

Suspiró y recogiéndose el cabello, volvió a la cocina. Harry ya había terminado con el cilantro y empezaba a picar las cebollas.

\- Sigue con eso, yo terminaré con las papas.

Cocinaron sin hablar de nada, concentrados. Cuando se sentaron a comer, aún no sabían que decirse.

Harry estaba alterado, en suma medida. Eran demasiadas las emociones y su cabeza no daba más ante tantas cosas. La paz que sentía parecía abandonarlo de apoco, dejándolo aturdido. Ginny comía a su lado, callada y con la vista fija en su plato.

\- Ginny… – la llamó, aún sin saber cómo empezar.

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó ella.

\- Muy buena – medio sonrió.

\- Tú ayudaste.

\- Solo piqué, nada más.

\- No te quites crédito – se llevó un trozo de tortilla a la boca; junto al vaso de té helado estaba su teléfono.

\- ¿Tu familia ya abordó el avión?

\- Mandaron un mensaje hace una hora, estaban esperando en el aeropuerto – tomó una servilleta y se limpió la comisura de los labios. – Debo ir a la tienda a regar las plantas. No tienes que acompañarme, seguramente tienes cosas que hacer en casa.

\- Yo no… – naturalmente, quería ir con ella. No obstante, creyó que estar lejos de su persona por unas horas le ayudaría a definir sus sentimientos y ponerle un alto a sus inquietudes. Necesitaba aclararse. – Tengo ropa que lavar.

\- Aprovecha que es domingo – se levantó y recogió su plato. Harry comió lo último que le quedaba y se levantó también.

\- Mañana llevaré el sedan al mecánico – comentó por comentar al salir al pórtico.

\- Tanto burlarse de mi auto, ¿y quién necesita el mecánico? – se burló la mujer, Harry alzó los hombros.

\- Así suceden las cosas – el viento hizo sonar las campanas y les despeinó el cabello.

\- Así – lo miró. - ¿Nos veremos después? – él asintió con la cabeza de inmediato. – Me iré a la tienda dentro de un rato. Cualquier cosa, avísame.

Se despidieron con un corto beso y anduvieron como si no tuviesen nada más de qué conversar. Si las cosas iban a ser así, poca probabilidad había para el futuro que Ginny soñaba.

La pelirroja se dio una rápida ducha y salió a la tienda poco después de las tres de la tarde. Desde su jardín no escuchaba ruido alguno proveniente de la casa de Harry. La tentación de tocarle su puerta latía potente, verlo y hablar, hablar de todo lo que debían antes de seguir como si nada. Y es que ya esa no era una opción; seguir como si nada. ¿Y si ocurría como con los besos? Cuando les diese la gana, ¿se echarían un rapidito en la trastienda? ¿Podía ser?

\- Qué sosería, Ginny – se dijo mientras echaba agua a los lirios. Quería poder conversar con alguien; con Hermione, con Luna, con alguna otra de sus cuñadas, incluso. Ben también era una buena opción.

Dejó la manguera arrebujada a un lado y prendió la computadora, tal vez tendría suerte y vería conectado a alguno de sus amigos. Pensaba en qué podrían decirle, que no la hayan dicho ya con anterioridad. Los mismos consejos que soltaban cuando se prendaba de un tipo con demasiada prisa. _Tómalo con calma. No te ilusiones. Aclara tu mente y habla con él. _Eran cosas muy simples y en aquellas ocasiones poco las tomaba en cuenta. Mas ahora, con sus experiencias, con sus aprendizajes, ¿no debía ella saber ya? Harry no era como los otros sujetos; ni siquiera un poco. Y si él llegaba a rechazarla como tantas veces ellos lo habían hecho, no se recuperaría tan rápido. El golpe sería más fuerte y no podría con la depresión siquiera con mucho helado.

\- Nadie – ninguno de sus contactos se mostraba conectado. Lamentó no haber pagado la renta de su teléfono celular, para al menos llamar a Ben. – Y bien, hay que definirse. No estamos para juegos. – Se dispuso a terminar con su trabajo para volver a casa antes del anochecer.

O O O O

Harry se sentía mareado ante tantos análisis, tantas excusas que buscaba para poder explicar lo sucedido horas atrás. Tenía que entender que aquello había sido más que un desahogo, más que las simples ganas de un cuerpo bonito. Ginevra era diferente y su atención hacia ella iba en aumento con el pasar de cada minuto. ¿Qué hacer ante eso? Aceptarlo era el primer paso, ¿y después? ¿Podría ofrecerle lo que merecía, cuando su pasado aún lo cogía con fuerza? Le sacudía toda la vida, inestabilizandolo.

Se sentó en el sofá y aferró contra sí el álbum de fotos. Se había caído de entre unas cajas que aún no revisaba desde la mudanza. Él conservaba muchas cosas de su esposa; inclusive algunas prendas de ropa de la cual creía percibir aún su aroma. El anillo matrimonial colgaba de una cadenita bien guardada en sus gavetas y tenía además varios accesorios que solía usar sobre su pelo; desde cintillos de colores hasta ganchillos de lazos y flores.

Algo había pasado esas últimas semanas, que Katherine poco se había manifestado. Y al darse cuenta, pensó en ella con desmedida intensidad. Rememoró en su mente el día en el que se conocieron, el día de su boda, el día en que juntos acomodaron aquel diminuto apartamento del este y de cómo debía ser el sofá-cama que querían comprar para la salita. Recordó el accidente y tuvo ganas de llorar, repitiéndose que él no era el culpable, pero que tampoco debió salvarse.

\- Lo lamento mucho, cariño. Perdóname – dejó el álbum a un lado y se tomó la cara entre las manos, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. Tenía tiempo sin llorar así, por lo que se dejó hacer, tenía todo el derecho. Katherine estaba muerta y él había pensado estar con otra mujer, hasta en atreverse a idearse, muy levemente y por poquísimo tiempo, una posible familia. Y lloraba por ello; por la culpa retomando su fuerza y por el plan de no volver a estar con Ginevra siquiera como un amigo. No era correcto. – Ya, perdóname – sorbió y se quitó las gafas, secándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano. – Perdóname, debo controlarme. – Tomó el álbum y lo abrió, detallando con melancolía las fotografías. Tantas cosas vividas que juntos disfrutaron, recuerdos muy lindos.

Observaba cada foto por cuarta vez cuando alguien llamó a la puerta; sabía de quien se trataba. Ginny lo miró bajo el umbral y algo en su estómago empezó a retorcerse. Ella le brindó una linda sonrisa que no pudo responder.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó al verlo, cabizbajo y con unos indudables caminitos húmedos en sus mejillas. – Harry…

\- Yo…

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Sólo…

\- ¿Puedo hablar primero? – tenía que continuar antes de escuchar lo que tuviese que decirle, porque tenía la espinita clavada en la garganta y no estaría tranquila hasta soltarlo todo. Fuese cual fuese el resultado, necesitaba decirlo de una vez. – Lo siento, pero necesito decirlo antes de acobardarme y… que todo pase – suspiró. – Lo que pasó esta mañana… ¡no me interrumpas, por favor! – pidió al verlo abrir la boca. – Lo que pasó esta mañana en mi casa, más de una vez – sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosas – fue maravilloso, y te agradezco por ello. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me sentí tan… deseada por alguien –estiró un brazo y le tomó la mano; Harry no se atrevió a apartarla, aún cuando creía que sería lo mejor. – Desde hace semanas que yo, estando contigo, me siento… no como otra persona, sino como la Ginny que vivía antes de casarse y divorciarse y tener mil desventuras con hombres que no querían siquiera darme la hora después. Y hoy, después de estar juntos – calló un segundo y tomó aire – solo… debería decirte que te quiero, nada más. No sé por qué debe ser tan complicado – apretó su mano. – No debería, ¿verdad? Ser tan complicado – y no lo era, ¿cómo decía su madre? Las cosas de la vida son tan pero tan simples que parecen siempre complicadas. – No lo es, es algo muy sencillo. Te quiero, eso es todo – guardó silencio, respirando con profundidad. Se había abierto de la forma en la que siempre se debe uno abrir, con la sinceridad por delante. Dijo todo lo que sentía y no se arrepentía.

Harry la miró sin parpadear, procesando toda su revelación. Quizá no era una sorpresa para él, pero tampoco esperaba de ella tal confesión en ese momento, menos cuando la imagen de Katherine saltaba en su mente,más nítida que nunca.

\- Ginny… – su mano dejó de percibir el calor de los dedos de ella. – Lo siento, pero…

\- Una cosa más… – apretó los labios para humedecérselos, notando que los tenía muy secos. – Dije todo esto porque es algo bueno y maravilloso, pienses lo que pienses. No recuerdo haber sentido alguna vez algo así por alguien, ni por Dean siquiera, y es algo muy bonito – suspiró bajamente, soltando aire.

El hombre bajó la vista y se alejó un paso, entrando a la casa.

\- Lo siento, Ginny – fue lo único que expresó, sin verle la cara. Si miraba sus ojos, resultaba todo más difícil y doloroso.

La mujer quería elevar una mano y tomarle la barbilla, que la viera y fuese claro. Pero Harry se alejaba apenas veía sus intenciones, sin decir nada más. Ahí tenía su respuesta, era un consejo que le habían dicho desde niña, no recordaba si había sido su madre o su padre, y así era: cuando no se tiene nada bueno que decir, es mejor quedarse callado. Tan simple como decía Molly Weasley que era la vida.

\- De acuerdo – dio dos pasos hacia atrás y giró, buscando los escalones. Podía interpretar el silencio sin dificultad, aún cuando el mismo resultaba ser tan gélido como un tempano de hielo. Volteó la cara al estar a medio camino en el jardín, Harry ya había entrado y cerrado la puerta. – Bien, voy a estar bien – fue a casa. Y por primera vez desde que llegó a Lovell, se sentía totalmente confundida y fuera de lugar.

* * *

**Gracias infinitas a quienes continúan acompañándome acá, por su tiempo y sus comentarios. Saben que cualquier opinión, crítica y corrección es bien recibida. **

**Un abrazo muy fuerte. ¡Y feliz 2015 para ustedes! deseo fervientemente, sea este un año mejor para todos. **

**Nos leeremos prontito con el final, corazones...**

**Besos, **

**Yani.! **


	15. Capítulo XV

**Hola, bonitos! **

**Volví pronto con el capítulo. Una de las cosas por las cuales amo este fic es su espontaneidad, me siento a escribir y para mi todo fluye sin mucho esfuerzo. Estoy contenta por la forma que ha tomado esta historia y agradezco su tiempo y sus comentarios. ¡Gracias! **

**Dejo que lean... no es el final, pero ese vendrá pronto, pronto. **

* * *

**Contigo. **

**Capítulo XV**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que hablaron; siete días y contando. Ginny no recordaba haberse sentido tan mal por un hombre, excepto quizá por Dean; cuando todo en el matrimonio comenzó a caerse sin remedio.

Salía de casa a la floristería muy temprano. ¡Al fin! Se levantaba poco antes de las seis y antes de las siete arrancaba en su Volkswagen. No veía a Harry ni estando de regreso; no sabía si estaba o no en casa, sus luces siempre estaban encendidas y el sedan en su mismo sitio. ¿Habría llamado al mecánico?

Se sentía mal, aquel rechazo había sido peor que una bofetada. Y en fin, no pensaba dirigirle la palabra. Su lengua se había soltado de más y no solo en ese tiempo. En el pasado pidió algo que creía merecer y todos se lo negaron. Pero sucedía que, en las pasadas ocasiones, Ginny no sentía por esos hombres lo que ahora sabía, sentía por Harry. Y sacarlo de su mente le estaba resultando imposible. Recordaba su boca, la tibieza de sus manos y la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo; la percibía con deleite apenas lo veía parado junto al sedan todas las mañanas. Aún con su reserva y su tranquilidad, Harry transmitía mucho mundo, mucho sentir. Sus besos fueron exquisitos y ni hablar del sexo…

¡Dios! Había sido fantástico y lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba demasiado.

_Dios, Ginevra, solo duró un día…_ – ni siquiera un día, sino una mañana. Y ella lo extrañaba como si lo hubiese tenido durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se lo hubiesen arrebatado sin contemplaciones.

\- Buen día – saludaron desde la entrada. Ginny se sobresaltó, no había escuchado la campanilla.

\- ¡Oh! Buen día – sonrió.

De Harry había aprendido mucho en cuanto al manejo de su negocio. Se sentía orgullosa al final del día, con cada nueva venta y negocio que lograba por sí misma.

\- ¿Tiene rosas rojas? – era una señora de avanzada edad. Se desplazaba por el sitio utilizando un fino bastón de tres puntos con piedras en la empuñadura.

\- Claro que sí. ¿Cómo las desea? – se felicitó por haber podado el rosal el día anterior. Acomodó la media docena en un lindo ramo y le añadió unas cuantas ramillas de hojas de laurel.

Y así transcurrieron las horas. Podando, regando, abonando, vendiendo y tratando de no llorar cada vez que alguien preguntaba por su empleado, su ayudante, su mano derecha.

No le contó a Hermione nada sobre el asunto, ni a Ben, ni a ningún otro. No siempre era bueno compartir todas las desdichas, ya lloraba sola en su habitación.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! – era Martha, y Ginny sonrió al ver la enorme tarta que llevaba.

Los días continuarían avanzando sin novedad. Algún día lo superaría.

O O O O

Harry estaba amargadísimo. Tenía días sin salir de casa, casi dos semanas. Su frente estaba aún más arrugada, producto de tener el ceño siempre fruncido, y le había vuelto a crecer la barba. Se veía unos años más viejo. Y qué porquería.

Escuchaba el auto de Ginny salir de su puesto de estacionamiento todas las mañanas. Los primeros días la espiaba por la ventana, corriendo la cortina unos centímetros para que sus ojos furtivos pudiesen verle al menos el enorme sombrero, su cabello caía como telón sobre su espalda. Amaba su sedosidad, era como deslizar los dedos entre hilos de algodón.

_No puedes, ya no…_ – le tentaba la idea de llamarla a gritos y hablar con ella, decirle que… ¿qué cosa? Hablar debía ser lo inicial, se repetía como disco rayado, pero primero la besaría. Así como los días pasados; enterraría los dedos en su pelo rojo y la atraería por la nuca para degustar su boca. Y luego hablaría, sí, justamente. Aunque prefería hacerle el amor y después hablar. – _No puedes, ya no_ – la culpa causada por sus pensamientos, por sus nuevos sentimientos, le ocasionaban nauseas. Y no solo era por haber rechazado a Ginny con repulsiva indiferencia, la cual considerada, era la peor forma en la que se puede rechazar a una mujer después del sexo; sino también por creerse con derecho a tener todo con ella, cuando Katherine estaba muerta. ¿Era eso justo? Katherine muerta, y él feliz con otra mujer. ¿Era justo?

Se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina; estaba hecho un lío no solo por dentro sino por fuera. No tenía pijamas limpios y estaba usando el último calzón de su gaveta. Un desastre. La última vez que estuvo en tales condiciones, fue después del velorio de su mujer. La extrañaba, y tener sentimientos por Ginny le confundía.

\- ¡HARRY!

\- ¡Carajo! – soltó el vaso, un milagro que no se hiciera pedacitos. El agua formó un charquito y le mojó los pies.

\- ¡HARRY!

-¡Joder, Sirius! – corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, el sol del mediodía lo cegó por un minuto. Su padrino llegaba al inicio de su jardín. – ¿No puedes esperar a llegar a la puerta para llamar?

\- ¡HARRY! – volvió a gritar, alegre al verlo. Tenía un vozarrón de orco el desgraciado. – ¿Así me saludas después de tanto, hijo mío? – cruzó el jardín, viendo de lado a lado. - ¡Caramba! Está todo justo como lo recordaba. ¿Sigues con Richard? – Harry negó con la cabeza. En las noches, cuando las luces de Ginny se apagaban, él salía y, obedientemente, regaba sus plantas tal como ella le enseñó. – ¡Hijo! – Sirius llegó frente a él, tenía el pelo gris sujeto en una cola de caballo y estaba rasurado. Vestía con pantalones casuales y una chaqueta de gamuza que pronto le daría calor. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿No saludarás al viejo que te cambiaba los pañales cada vez que te cagabas? ¡Y en grande! Eras peor que un pato.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no avisaste que venías? – no quería ser grosero con el hombre que le dio todo en la vida, pero su mal humor brotaba de sus poros sin el poderlo contener.

Sirius desvaneció su vivaracha sonrisa y, entornando los ojos hacia su ahijado, resopló.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Vengo de un largo viaje! Exhausto y con esta mochila que… – se quitó el morral que colgaba en su espalda – me causará una joroba. ¡Ya no estoy para estos trotes! El cuerpo me está pasando factura. - apartó a Harry y entró. - ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué huele así? ¡No cierres la puerta!

\- Sirius… – Harry obedeció y dejó la puerta abierta. Ciertamente, su casa necesitaba ventilación. – Lo siento, sólo… me tomaste por sorpresa. – su padrino lo miró, y Harry sabía que pronto pediría explicaciones.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – ahí estaba. Sirius lo conocía muy bien. – Estás tan… – dejó la mochila en el sofá. – ¿Qué pasó, hijo?

Harry suspiró, sin molestarse en debatir sobre si contarle o no a Sirius sus consternaciones. Hablaría de todo, mientras almorzaban.

\- Ya te contaré, ¿tienes hambre?

\- Me comería hasta un tiburón. ¡Son deliciosos, hijo! Los probé en sándwiches cuando anduve por Trinidad y Tobago.

Harry rió ante el descaro de su padrino. Sirius Black se decía amar a los animales, y no era mentira, los perros le gustaban mucho. Recordaba incluso cómo lo había obligado a participar en una protesta para evitar el consumo de carne de toro en un restaurante londinense. Decía que era por ayuda al pobre ganado y no porque la dirigente estaba buenísima. _Seh_. Pero tenía un estómago de tigre, y la carne le encantaba.

Preparó un par de sándwiches de atún para cada uno y una jarra de té helado. Se conmocionó al empezar a comer; vigorosamente, recordó a Ginevra.

\- ¿Y bien? – Sirius ya iba por su segundo emparedado. Harry respiró hondo y dejó el sándwich a medio terminar sobre el plato.

\- Hacen falta unas papas fritas, ¿no crees?

\- ¡Cuenta, hijo! Pareces un hippie de mi época y algo me dice que tienes puesto ese pijama desde el mes pasado.

Harry no dio más vueltas y contó todo. Se sorprendió al notar lo corto de la historia, lo simple de los acontecimientos. Mas la simpleza se transformó en una insoportable tortura cuando se dio por aludido ante lo que empezaba a sentir por Ginevra Weasley. Se estaba enamorando y, al aceptarlo, todo reventó. Y no solo fue por su amor hacia esa mujer pelirroja, sino también por su amor hacia Katherine, su preciosa esposa fallecida.

\- Siento que la traicioné, Sirius… siento que… la abandoné cuando…

\- Harry…

\- No es justo, ¿verdad? Que yo piense en estar con alguien cuando ella está muerta. Pensar en una familia, en un hogar… ¡era nuestro sueño, Sirius! Y ella no pudo siquiera pensar en cuántos hijos podríamos llegar a tener. Quería ser mamá, me lo dijo muchas veces. Y cuando nos casamos… – se le quebró la voz. – Luego llega Ginevra con su horrible voz para el canto, con su sombrerote, su nariz pecosa y ese maldito chorro de agua… llega y…

\- Hijo… – Sirius estiró un brazo y lo apoyó sobre su hombro. Se sobrecogió al notarle la vista empañada, tras sus lentes redondos. – ¿Por qué nunca aceptaste cambiar la montura de tus gafas? – Harry rió ante la inesperada pregunta. Se alzó de hombros y sorbió, aguantando las ganas de desvanecerse en llanto. – A ver… tú…

\- No eres ningún doctor corazón, Sirius. No vayas a…

\- ¡Espera ahí! Sé que no soy ningún doctor corazón, pero la experiencia premia con conocimientos y yo, querido mío, tengo mucha más experiencia que tú.

\- ¿Entiendes cómo me siento?

\- No – se enderezó sobre el banquillo y comió lo último que le quedaba del emparedado. – No soy muy empático y puedo meter la pata al opinar sobre algo que, en todos mis años, no me ha tocado vivir – sacudió las migajas de pan de su barba canosa. – Pero voy a tratar de serte lo más útil posible, porque me importas.

\- ¿Qué vas a decirme?

\- Trataré de usar lo que muchos ignoran por completo – lo miró y con el dedo índice, se tocó la sien – el sentido común.

\- Sentido común.

\- La lógica, hijo.

\- Lógica.

\- ¿Quieres a Ginevra Weasley? – Harry asintió con la cabeza raudamente, sin pensarlo. – Y cuando un hombre quiere a una mujer, la lógica nos dice que…

\- ¡No puedo estar con ella, Sirius! Katherine es… ella… – se quitó las gafas y se restregó la cara. Le daba miedo la confusión, podía terminar volviéndolo loco.

\- Katherine te amó, Harry. Y sé que tú la amaste también. Fueron muy felices y ella… - volvió a apoyar la mano en uno de sus hombros. – Ella te conocía, y ambos la conocíamos a ella. Era una gran, gran persona – ¿Qué quería su padrino decirle? Aquello no lo estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Saber que Katherine lo amó, y que él ahora se estaba enamorando de otra mujer…

\- Sirius…

\- Lo que quiero decir es que – suspiró, quizá dando tiempo para dar con las palabras adecuadas. – Ella querría que fueras feliz, muy feliz, porque es lo que te mereces. – Lo miró a los ojos y Harry distinguió un brillo muy singular. La mirada de un padre orgulloso de su hijo. – Cuando supe que estarías a mi cargo, que sería yo quien te cuidaría, sentí mucho miedo. Temía hacerlo todo mal y decepcionar a James y a Lily, a mis mejores amigos. Me confiaron lo más preciado de sus vidas y yo… no sabía qué hacer. Pero tú me facilitaste todo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Siempre fuiste un niño muy listo, tranquilo y gentil. Supiste llevar muy bien todo ese cabreo de la pubertad y ahora eres un hombre honrado y de buen corazón. Si bien los valores se inculcan en casa, sé que todo lo bueno que tienes está en ti desde siempre, vino con tu espíritu. Lo tienes aquí – la mano que tenía en su hombro pasó a apoyarse en su pecho.

\- ¡Joder, Sirius! ¿Te metiste algo en tus viajes? – el hombre rió con ganas.

\- ¡Precisamente eso, hijo! Muchos viajes, muchas estaciones, muchos libros, mucha pipa y mucho coñac.

\- ¿Pipa y coñac?

\- Cómo escuchaste – sonrió. – La vida no fue justa contigo y aún así tu esencia se mantiene intacta. Te sientes mal por creer haber traicionado a Katherine y aún peor, por haber lastimado a Ginevra. ¡Por cierto! Debo conocerla – volvió a sonreír.

\- Yo no sé…

\- El recuerdo de Katherine estará siempre presente, y en donde sea que ella se encuentre ha de estar muy feliz, y querrá lo mismo para ti. Igual, es algo que debes decidir por ti mismo. Las mejores decisiones y las peores decisiones, se toman siempre estando a solas.

Harry procesó cada palabra, una vez y después otra más. Era cierto, Katherine fue una buena persona y en donde sea que estuviese, estaba feliz, estaba bien, estaba tranquila. Y él, quien aún parecía tener tiempo en la tierra, podía también estar bien y estar feliz. Estar bien y estar feliz.

Sonrió, saboreando la paz que, en un parpadeo, comenzó a retornar a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Estás ya calmado? – preguntó Sirius, notando su nuevo semblante. El drástico cambio que sufrió después de meditar ante todo lo dicho y escuchado le pusieron alerta.

\- Ginny dice que todo ha de ser muy simple.

\- Tiene toda la razón.

\- Debo hablar con ella – se levantó del banquillo.

\- Primero báñate y rasúrate – Sirius se paró y elevó un brazo, arrancándole unos pelillos de la patilla.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Qué…?

\- ¡Mira, mira! – mostró los pelos en su palma. Un par de hebras eran blancas. – Ya no eres un niño, Harry.

\- Eso lo sé.

\- Piensa bien que le dirás. Actuaste peor que una rata cuando ella se confesó.

\- ¡Lo sé!

\- Pero eres inteligente, lo solucionarás – sopló sobre su mano y los pelos volaron, parando a los cristales de los lentes del hombre más joven. – Y en serio, deberías cambiar de anteojos.

Harry bufó y salió de la cocina, subiendo directo a su habitación. Sirius no pretendía quedarse sentado y menos pretendía limpiar el chiquero que Harry tenía sobre el fregadero. Así que, ajustando su cola de caballo, salió de la casa.

O O O O

Ya se cumplían dos semanas y nada de nada. Todo igual. Sin más y sin menos. Aún no se topaba con Harry, ni por mera casualidad. ¿Así sería de ahora en adelante? Él la estaba evitando. Ginny sabía que regaba sus plantas en la noche, pues en ningún momento el jardín se mostró descuidado. El sedan continuaba aparcado y sin usar desde aquel domingo.

Era mucha la fuerza que aplicaba para controlarse. Quería verle y cachetearle la cara. ¡Cualquier mujer en su lugar se sentiría de igual forma! En un momento lamentó no tener las uñas tan largas, pues podría incluso arañarle la mejilla.

Miró su mano y rió al imaginarse la escena. Nunca se preocupó por dejarse crecer las uñas, pues el trabajo con la tierra requería de unas manos dispuestas a arruinarse.

Junto a su brazo estaba Lazarillo de Tormes. Lo había terminado esa mañana. Nunca tardaba en leer un libro, pero desde el fatídico día en el cual Harry Potter le dejó claro que, sentimentalmente, no quería tener nada que ver con ella, la lectura se mostraba poco placentera. _Bah_, todo se mostraba poco placentero. Todo menos el oficio con sus plantitas. Siempre amó su trabajo.

La campanilla sonó, sin embargo, no pudo quedarse tras el mostrador para atender. Súbitamente, se sintió terrible. Su estómago se retorció y algo desagradable empezaba a ascender por su garganta. Dio la vuelta y corrió al baño, expulsando todo lo que había almorzado ese día.

\- Dios… – se apartó el pelo y apoyó una mano en su frente. Una nueva arcada le hizo doblarse y vomitar por segunda vez. – Ya… - respiró hondo. Cuando se vio recuperada, fue al lavabo y se echó agua a la cara, se enjuagó la boca y se refrescó el cuello. - ¿Qué comí? – repasó su menú. Había llevado espaguetis con salsa de carne, nada insano. – Listo – se acomodó el cabello y salió. La persona que había entrado aún se mantenía en la tienda, aparentemente, interesado en los cactus. – Disculpe.

\- ¿Se siente bien? – preguntó el hombre, observándola. Sesenta años, con un estilo muy particular. Ginny lo reconoció de inmediato.

* * *

**Tenía planeada la pequeña participación de Sirius desde que planeé el fic, espero haya quedado aceptable para las personitas que me pedían su presencia. Cualquier cosa, pueden comentarla. ¡Cualquier crítica es bastante bien recibida!**

**¡Gracias miles por leer! Vendré con el final en menos tiempo de lo que canta un gallo... **

**Un abrazo enorme a la distancia,**

**Yani.! **


	16. Capítulo XVI

**¡Y listo el final!**

**¡Gracias, gracias, gracias totales por todo! Abajo nos leemos, espero les guste..**

* * *

**Contigo****.**

**Capítulo XVI**

* * *

Ginevra Weasley le había parecido una mujer sincera, centrada y muy guapa. Claro que sí. Llegó a casa y Harry aún no salía del baño.

\- ¡Hey, hijo! ¿Acaso te estás rasurando las bolas también? – preguntó, tocando la puerta.

\- No me jodas – escuchó decirle. La razón por la cual se debía a que tenía unos espantosos nudos en su pelo azabache, producto de su descuido por tantos días seguidos.

Sirius volvió a la sala y buscó su bolso, con la intención de acomodarse en la más pequeña habitación de huéspedes. Continuó pensando en Ginevra Weasley y en su ahijado. Repasó la historia y algo en su mente se incendió con brusquedad. No quería meter cizaña y menos contra una mujer que a las primeras le pareció tan decente… pero los malestares de Ginny…

\- Debería ir primero a cortarme el cabello – comentó Harry. Estaba de pie bajo el marco de la puerta del cuarto, aseado y decentemente vestido. – Hay sábanas limpias en el armario.

\- Sí – lo miró. – Hijo, cuando estuviste con Ginevra…

\- No voy a contarte detalles – Salió hacia la sala y buscó su celular. Sobre la mesa central había un par de cactus que no tardó en reconocer. Las pequeñas masetas estaban pintadas de rojo con puntos negros, la misma Ginevra las había decorado. - ¡Sirius! – bramó. - ¿Acaso tú…?

\- Sí, hombre – Sirius llegó tras él. Se había quitado la chaqueta de gamuza y vestía con una franela ligera de color verde claro. – Me estaba comiendo la curiosidad. Tenías razón, es una mujer muy hermosa.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó, preocupado.

\- No tengo por qué decirle nada – fue hacia el sofá y tomó un libro.

\- ¿Te reconoció?

\- Apenas me miró, sí – sonrió.

\- ¿Te… dijo algo? – _¿Te dijo algo de mí?_ era lo que realmente quería preguntar.

\- No, solo me dio esto – lanzó _Lazarillo_ al aire, Harry lo atajó. Lo abrió por la mitad apenas lo tuvo en la mano. ¿Y que esperaba encontrar? ¿Alguna notita? Pensó en que era algo poco probable y estúpido, no obstante, un pequeño papel doblado cayó a sus pies. Cuando lo tomó, notó que solo se trataba de un cheque. – Ah, eso – habló Sirius – tu paga que te debía, de la última semana que trabajaste con ella.

\- ¿No te dijo nada más?

\- Nada más – se rascó la cabeza antes de ponerse una gorra. Sus cabellos grises se despeinaron un poco aún dentro de la cola.

\- ¿A dónde vas? Recién llegas del pueblo. ¿Y cómo fuiste y regresaste tan rápido?

\- Taxi. Ahora caminaré un rato. Este cuerpo… – extendió sus brazos a los lados – Tengo cincuenta y siete años, ¿y crees que la gente lo nota? – Harry blanqueó los ojos. – Me veo de cincuenta, querido mío. Y eso se lo debo al buen ejercicio. – le guiñó un ojo y, pasando por su lado, salió de la casa. – Después termino de instalarme – aclaró antes de bajar del pórtico. Había dejado sus cosas desparramadas sobre la cama de huéspedes. Harry se preguntó por qué no había tomado la segunda habitación de arriba; después recordó que desde hacía unos meses pasados, a Sirius le fastidiaba un poco una de sus rodillas cuando subía escaleras.

A la final, tanto ejercicio no quitaba los imputes del tiempo.

Inhaló con fuerza y tomó las llaves del sedan, sin saber si el mismo arrancaría después de estar dos semanas varado. No había llamado al mecánico y aún ignoraba cuál era la falla que hacía que se recalentara tan rápido.

Apretando el osito bola amarilla de su llavero, salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Podría esperar a que Ginny regresase; tocaría su puerta y le explicaría todo. Sin embargo, saber que Sirius la había visto y que, conociéndolo, pudo algo haberle soltado, lo tenía con los sentidos atolondrados. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y hasta sus manos empezaron a transpirar. Estaba nervioso y excitado. A eso se refería cuando decía sentirse como un adolescente. Con Ginny experimentaba todo como si fuese la primera vez, y eso le abrumaba en demasía.

Abrió la portezuela del auto e ingresó. Antes de prender el motor, escuchó el familiar sonido del Volkswagen cruzar la esquina para entrar a la calle. Ginevra no se molestó en aparcar en su estacionamiento. La miró salir velozmente del carro y cruzar el jardín echa un mar de nervios. Una pequeña bolsa colgaba en su mano y a Harry se le hizo imposible leer el nombre del local al que pertenecía.

¿Y ahora? ¿Sería un mal momento? Sacó la llave y se recostó en el asiento, resoplando. Verla tan cerca y que ella no reparara en él… ¿Le habría contado a alguien lo que pasó entre ellos? A Hermione, con la cual conversaba mucho, ¿le habría contado? Si lo que ocurrió fue tan importante para ella, tal como se lo mencionó ese mismo día, ¿cómo estaría? La había lastimado. Como dijo Sirius, se comportó peor que una rata, pues la indiferencia resultaba más dañina que cualquier insulto o palabrota dicha.

Necesitaba pedirle perdón y decirle las cosas que ya sabía, que ya tenía claras. Debió ser más rápido y más listo, cuando ella le ofreció en bandeja de plata todo lo que una persona necesitaba para vivir plenamente; calidez, compañía y amor.

Bajó del auto después de un buen rato y fue directo a la puerta de Ginevra. Las campanas de viento sonaron y Harry se sintió animado al escucharlas, como si sus sonidos le hubiesen inyectado una dosis de indómita seguridad y valentía.

Ginny estaba a punto de llorar. Apretaba los labios temblorosos, conteniéndose. Faltaban solo tres minutos y ella creía estallar de preocupación ante la espera. Cerró los ojos, recostándose contra la pared. Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza, buscando expandir sus pulmones. Casi le había faltado al aire ante la suposición de su malestar. Había conocido a Sirius Black en un momento poco apropiado. Toda la curiosidad que sentía por aquel hombre al estar éste tan conectado a Harry, fue diluida por aquel desagradable tedio. No se había sentido mal en ningún momento desde que llegó a Maine, y vomitar esa tarde todo lo que en su estómago se encontraba le había bajado las defensas. Su mente describió una situación que la tomó completamente desprevenida y que, aún así, la llenó de una poderosa emoción. No mintió a Harry cuando dijo que controlaba sus periodos, pero si estaba embarazada…

El reloj de su muñeca sonó, indicando que ya había pasado el tiempo. Tragó saliva, degustando el sabor del caramelo de limón que había comido para terminar de quitarse la desazón insípida. Sus dedos parecían sufrir de convulsiones al ella tomar la prueba. La apretó en un puño, sin atreverse a mirarla aún. Caminó hasta su sofá tapizado y se sentó, creyendo estar preparada para lo que fuese. Lentamente, abrió los dedos y observó, varias veces por varios minutos. Miraba el resultado y veía las instrucciones en la caja, para no equivocarse. Volvió a cerrar los dedos, empuñando la prueba y con las lágrimas cayendo libremente por su rostro.

_Ay, Ginevra_ – su puerta sonó y poco le importaba quién fuese. Iba a ignorar al visitante cuando escuchó su voz, llamándola con insistencia. Sintió como si un cubito de hielo se derritiese en su panza.

Sorbió con fuerza y se secó las mejillas. Continuaría con su postura, siempre sincera y siempre clara. Cuando fue hacia la entrada, notó como sus rodillas flaqueaban.

\- Gi… – iba a llamar por cuarta vez cuando ella abrió. Bajó el puño y la miró con inquietante atención. Ginny sintió a sus rodillas incontrolables. – ¿Qué sucede?

\- Na… nada – su voz salió rota y se maldijo por ello. – No pasa nada – recordó los resultados de la prueba y, nuevamente, comenzó a llorar.

\- ¿Cómo que no pasa nada? Estás llorando y… ¡Ginny! – ella gimoteaba con toda libertad.

\- ¡Ay, Harry!

\- ¿Qué pasa? – quiso tomarle los brazos mas ella se apartó, huyendo de todo contacto.

\- Soy tan estúpida…

\- No eres estúpida… ¿qué…? – miró la mano que aferraba la prueba de embarazo. No la reconoció sino hasta cinco segundos después. Sus ojos se abrieron anómalamente. – Ginevra… ¿Acaso…?

Ginny vio que miraba, atónito, la mano que apretaba. Respiró hondo y trató de serenarse. No podía hacerle pensar que le había mentido con algo tan importante antes de tener relaciones.

\- No te mentí – aclaró, con la voz un tanto más recompuesta. – Yo…

\- ¿Estás…? – Harry la penetró con sus verdes ojos y ella, estremecida, estalló.

\- ¡No, Harry! ¡No estoy embarazada! – chilló y en un arrebato rabioso e infantil, lanzó la prueba al suelo. La paleta de plástico se partió en dos. - ¡No lo estoy! – siguió llorando. – Lo creí por un momento. Me sentí mal y pensé que podía estarlo, lo pensé y quería creerlo. ¡Sí! eso quería. Pero no, no lo estoy, no… – negó con la cabeza. – Todo fue por culpa de la estúpida salsa de carne enlatada. Estaba caducada, seguramente. ¡Estúpida salsa y estúpida yo!

\- Ginny…

\- Estúpida, estúpida… ¡y tú! – lo empujó por el pecho. – ¿Qué demonios quieres? Mandé con tu padrino lo que te debía.

\- ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

\- Yo no tengo nada que decirte – volvió a sorber y trató de limpiarse la cara. Todo en vano, porque seguía llorando a lágrima viva.

\- Ginny – Harry quería acercarse y tocarle el rostro, limpiarle las mejillas y abrazarla contra sí. Nunca la había visto llorar y el espectáculo le parecía insoportable. – Yo sí tengo algo que decirte.

\- ¿Ahora sí? – cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. No quería mirarlo, por lo que concentró su vista en sus campanas de viento.

\- Deja que… – acercó, dubitativo, una mano hacia su cara y le secó las mejillas, acariciando con su pulgar los pómulos. Ginny se agitó ante el contacto y fantaseó con verlo perder los estribos y que le hiciera el amor contra las paredes de su casa.

Sacudió la cabeza, no para alejarse de su caricia, sino por añorar aún lo que tan lejos estaba de su alcance. No quería a Harry solo para el sexo, lo quería para todo. Y así iban a ser las cosas. Todo o nada. No tenía derecho a pedirle fidelidad, a pedirle una familia, a pedirle compromiso; y no debía odiarlo por negarle todo aquello. Mas tampoco estaba dispuesta a sumergirse en una relación superficial, que sin duda terminaría dañándola.

Harry apartó la mano y miró al suelo, pendiente de la prueba ahora destruida.

\- ¿De verdad no estás…? – vio como los ojos de Ginny volvían a brillar, y algo en su pecho se estrujó con fiereza.

\- No lo estoy – un par de nuevas lágrimas salieron y antes de que Harry volviese a tocarla, ella las secó.

\- ¿Te sentías mal? ¿Qué fue…?

\- Vomité, nada más. ¡Ya te lo dije! La estúpida salsa… Ya, no importa.

\- Quiero decirte algo.

\- Bien, dilo – le dolía ser tan fría con él, quien tanto la había ayudado, quien tanto había sufrido en el pasado. Pero sentía a su orgullo tan potente dentro de sí, que se le hacía casi imposible ocultar su enojo.

\- Primero, lamento mucho cualquier cosa que mi padrino pudiese haber…

\- ¿De qué hablas? Es muy agradable.

\- Bien – respiró. – Lo siento mucho, Ginny. Lamento no haber actuado como debí hacerlo cuando me dijiste… todo.

\- De acuerdo.

\- De verdad, perdóname – sonaba sincero porque, ciertamente, lo estaba siendo. Y Ginny lo supo. Harry era un hombre encantador y ahí estaba, como supuso que lo tendría en alguna ocasión, pidiéndole disculpas por haber actuado tan cobarde e insensiblemente después de su confesión.

\- De acuerdo, Harry – suavizó la voz. Lo miró fijamente y aquello fue como lava ardiente corriendo por su estómago. Lo quería y deseaba tanto que resultaba casi intolerante tenerlo cerca. – Estamos bien, no te preocupes.

\- No lo estamos – retomó la palabra. – No, Ginny, porque después de lo que pasó…

\- Déjalo así – movió los brazos, dejándolo colgados a los costados. – Sólo… no podemos volver a como estábamos. Me harás falta, pero si sigo cerca de ti yo…

\- No comprendes – se despeinó el cabello y Ginny pensó que se veía hermoso. – Déjame decirte… – inhaló con fuerza. – ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¡No es tan fácil como dijiste!

\- Solo suelta la lengua y ya. No es difícil, la condenada es buena para lo bueno y para lo malo. - ¿Qué era lo que iba a decirle que le resultaba tan arduo? Pensó en un rechazo más formal, más adulto y digno._No siento lo mismo, lo lamento. _Y listo. Se largaría a llorar a su habitación como hizo en un par de noches. Aún le quedaba helado en su hielera y, ahora que recapacitaba, quizá por eso vomitó también. Todas las noches relamía la cuchara después de hartarse de mantecado.

\- La suelto – Harry la miró. Quería besarla y precisamente soltarla, ahí en su boca, que tan bien recordaba su sabor. – Todo lo que pasó fue sin proponérnoslo, ¿verdad? Creo que hablo por ambos al decir que no esperábamos esto. ¿No es así? – Ginny sólo asintió con la cabeza, dispuesta a darle la razón dijese lo que dijese. Quería cerrar la puerta y estar sola, pero quería también que Harry estuviese tranquilo. Así que, para mejor, debía dejarlo hablar sin acotar nada. Daría al clavo en todo, seguramente. – Para mí fue algo… no sé. Venía a Lovell con el plan de rehacer mi vida como mejor pudiese, con un empleo para llenar mi despensa de comida, nada más. Leyendo mis libros y recordando a mi esposa. Siempre, siempre la voy a tener presente, porque la amé y aunque sé que murió, eso no quita el hecho de que la siga amando aún ahora – Ginny se apretó los labios, estaban volviendo a temblar. Harry continuó sin hacer pausas. – Eso era todo, empleo y comida. Pero llego y estás tú con tu enorme sombrero, tus horribles alaridos y tu nariz llena de pecas. Quería verte mejor ahí, lo recuerdo, pero el chorro helado de agua me había quitado los lentes y… ¡nada! Estabas tú. Me diste empleo y así todo fue… tranquilo. Te escuchaba hablar de un montón de tonterías, porque sí, Ginny, hablas de muchas tonterías, y la pasaba bien. Te escuchaba con placer, me entretenías. Llega tu familia y todo es un poco mejor, porque al compartir con ellos sentí que me unía aun más a ti, de alguna manera, me sentía más conectado contigo. Y cuando nos besamos, cuando me abrazaste y dejaste que yo te besara como quizá deseaba desde que te conocí, todo a mí alrededor comenzó a moldearse, a verse diferente. Estaba bien aún cuando tenía miedo de que todo cambiase. Contigo sentí algo que creí, nunca volvería a experimentar. Hicimos el amor y lo supe, aún con el temor y la culpa, lo supe. ¡Ya lo sé! – la última frase salió dentro de un bramido y Harry se vio interrumpido por su propia tos. Habló tan rápido que se ahogó con su propia saliva.

\- ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? – preguntó Ginny, en un hilo de voz. Harry se sonó la garganta y negó con la cabeza.

\- No… - volvió a sonarse el gaznate. – Perdón… ya está… - suspiró. – Ya lo sé. Sólo que… fue tan sencillo enamorarme de ti, que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de ello. – Ginny creyó que podría morirse ahí mismo. – Debí saberlo desde mucho antes… pero…

\- Harry…

\- Lo siento por todo. El mal rato y…

\- ¡Ay, Harry! – chilló, emocionada. Un poquito más y se pondría a saltar. – No tienes que decir nada más.

\- Siento que debo…

\- ¡Nada! – parpadeó y un par de lágrimas volvieron a formar caminitos en sus mejillas. Harry alargó ambos brazos y secó su piel. La sentía tersa bajo sus dedos.

\- Tenías razón, cuando se suelta la lengua es difícil detenerla.

\- Sí – ella asintió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Subió sus manos y las plantó sobre las enormes de Harry, aún acunando su cara. – Sí es difícil – dejó que él la acercara a hacia sí y besara sus labios. Abrió su boca y se dejó hacer. La lengua de Harry estaba, en definitiva, indetenible.

Lo abrazó y, apoyando la cabeza contra su frente, rió. Harry hizo lo propio.

\- ¿De verdad que Sirius no te dijo nada?

\- No, pero ya charlaremos él y yo. ¿Hablaste con él… de todo?

\- Necesitaba descargarme con alguien, estaba hecho un lío. Sirius no es la mejor opción para este tipo de asuntos, pero me conoce y sabe qué decirme cuando debe.

\- Se parece a Gary Oldman.

\- ¿Gary Oldman?

\- Actuó en Batman como el agente Gordon. ¿No has visto Batman?

\- No – le acarició la nariz con la suya, antes de moverse para hundirla en su pelo. - ¡Ya sé! ¿Es el mismo que actúa en Perfecto asesino?

\- El maldito, sí – Ginny suspiró, al sentir el aliento de Harry cerca de su oreja. – ¿Está esperándote en tu casa?

\- No… Igual, no está muy pendiente de mi hora de llegada desde los dieciocho años – volvieron a reír. Aún abrazados, dieron un paso y el pie de Ginny pisó parte de la paleta de plástico que estaba en el suelo. Le echó un vistazo y, pese a la vigorosa felicidad que apañaba todos sus males pasados, una pequeña sombra de pena cruzó su mirada, destellando sobre el color castaño de sus ojos. Harry no perdió detalle. – Lo lamento, Ginny.

\- Descuida. Fue una estupidez hacerme ilusiones y no...

\- Pero algún día… – el verde esmeralda relampagueó. Harry lo dijo sin pensar, y notó que al hacer eso, se decía mucha verdad.

En el diminuto intervalo de tiempo donde creyó que podría ella estar embarazada, se asustó. ¡Y no era para menos! Pero si un pequeño estaba dispuesto a llegar para ambos, bienvenido sería. Le daría todo lo que necesitase y muchísimo más. Lo amaría hasta el cansancio y aún continuaría.

Ginny lo observó, llena de entusiasmo y alegría. Que se preparara, pues el verdadero enardecimiento por eso hombre apenas comenzaba.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo? – acarició su espalda y llevó sus dedos a su cuello, deslizándolos luego por su mandíbula recién afeitada; el aroma de su loción para después del rasurado le atontaba el pensamiento.

No podría ni tampoco pretendía reemplazar a Katherine, pero sí estaba dispuesta a llenarlo a él de todo el amor del que era ella capaz de sentir.

Harry aprovechó que tenía sus dedos cerca de su boca, y los besó. Se tomó un minuto antes de hablar solo para disfrutar del tacto. Y cuando abrió los labios, supo que todo tipo de dudas y todo tipo de culpas, quedaban innegablemente rotas.

\- Voy a quedarme contigo.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota Final;**

Lamento mucho a quienes pude decepcionar por no dejar a Ginny embarazada. Sucede que cuando ideé el fic, no pensaba dejarla en estado. La trama salió tal cual yo lo esperaba y no quería modificarle nada. Y aquí entre nos... a veces me gusta llevarle la contraria a la gente, jajaja. Igual, está la clara idea de que ella con Harry, podrían ser padres en un futuro.

Me voy contenta con esta historia. Empecé a escribirla en un momento crítico, estando en duelo por mi papá, y me ha ayudado muchísimo. No le metí el drama que me cuesta horrores escribir, pero me ayudó centrarme en un Harry y una Ginny con un pasado tan parecido e igual al de personas que conozco y que, pese a lo doloroso que puede ser ese pasado, se debe y se puede salir adelante. No hay opción más viable que esa. Todos llevamos nuestras propia cruz, y sé que algunas son más pesadas que otras. Pero no quise dramatizar con mucha tragedia por aquí.

**¡GRACIAS INFINITAS POR LEER!** Valoro todo el tiempo que se han tomado, dándole una oportunidad a este pequeño y simple fic. Por ahora me quedo con Entre los Vivos (ya se viene el final también, muy pronto).. Y bien, por ahí había comentado dejar de escribir fics. No sé, porque me han venido algunas ideas (una en particular, que me tienta) Harry/Ginny, pero no pienso subir nada hasta tenerla bien consistente. ¡Ya se verá! se decía siempre...

Les mando un fuerte, fuerte, fuertísimo abrazo. Y pido, antes de que se olviden de esta humilde historia y de su servidora, dejen un comentario. Me sentiré feliz recibiendo sus últimas opiniones.

**Besazos, corazones..**

**Yanita.!**


End file.
